El deseo caprichoso
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Ichigo molesto a Rukia por su tamaño y esta se ofende mucho que deseo que Ichigo sintiera como se siente ser tan bajo, y a veces los deseos se vuelven realidad, ahora Ichigo tiene que soportar con su nuevo tamaño oh por Dios! Ichigo es mas enano que Rukia
1. Chapter 1

muy bien esta idea se me ocurrio cuando estaba Fullmetal Alchemist xDD, este no es un crossover...solo tuve que poner a Ed, pero solo en este capitulo estara...xD, supuestamente iba ser un one-shot, pero las ideas se me vienen a la cabeza xD, espero que les guste! TT_TT

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

Era una tarde de un sábado cuando no había escuela, solo descansar y disfrutar el día, pero el disfrutar para Kurosaki Ichigo en un sábado no era posible, siempre era lo mismo matar hollows, enfrentarse a su queridísimo y "normal" padre y molestar a Rukia, pero ese sábado no era como los otros, Yuzu y Karin se fueron a la casa de una amiga a una pijamada mientras su padre dijo que estaría en la clínica hasta tarde y eso significaba estar solo con Rukia y…¿Qué hacia ella? tan solo ver televisión, mientras que el pelinaranja veía la televisión con ella para vigilar que no viera cosas "obscenas" conociendo a Rukia y sus curiosidades del Mundo Humado miraría cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias.

Pero de tanto cambiar canales dejo algo que la llamo la atención, era un programa que hasta para Ichigo le pareció interesante y lo mejor estaban transmitiendo el primer episodio pero cuando leyeron el titulo del programa era "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" (n/a: o mejor conocido como "Fullmetal Alchemist")

-que niño mas enano…-dijo Ichigo al ver a un rubio en el programa

Y mientras en la televisión se vio un Edward Elric enojado con un aura maligno que reflejaba en la pantalla y su mirada se dirigía a un cierto pelinaranja sentando en un sofá.

-¡¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO?!!-grito

Ichigo tan solo se asusto al ver que el muñeco rubio lo miraba con rabia en la pantalla pero frunció el ceño después de lo ocurrido, era tan solo un programa, seguro que no le hablaba a el, fue una simple coincidencia

-oee Ichigo, ¡ten mas respeto!-dijo Rukia enojada

-¿respeto a quien? tan solo es un programa, no me oye ni me ve-dijo Ichigo aun con el ceño fruncido- además…¿Por qué tan derrepente respeto por el niño de trenza?

Rukia lo miro y apretó sus puños y los alzo a lo alto del cielo y frunció su ceño

-¡los de baja estatura debemos estar unidos!, Ichigo…se como se siente-expreso Rukia inspirada

El pelinaranja tan solo se amargo por el sermón de unidad de Rukia y frunció más el ceño

-¡ya déjate de estupideces!...nadie apoyaría tus ideas o expresiones de tan enana que eres no te podrían oír desde ahí abajo-molesto Ichigo a tal comentario

Rukia bajo sus puños y frunció mas el ceño de lo normal y bajo la mirada y con uno de sus puños bien empuñados golpeo a Ichigo en el abdomen causándole mucho dolor

-¡¡enana del demonio!!-maldijo Ichigo por el golpe bien merecido

-¡¡eres un idiota, Ichigo!!-grito Rukia

-¿Qué? ¿ahora te enojas por lo que dije?-pregunto Ichigo-a veces dices cosas tan estúpidas que no inspiran a nadie

Ichigo se arrepintió por haber dicho lo ultimo, eso no era cierto, Rukia siempre lo había ayudado con sus palabras de aliento, claro…a veces dice cosas sin sentido, pero lo hace para que uno se sienta bien, pero en esta ocasión era Ichigo quien decía cosas estúpidas para molestar a Rukia

-¡¡tu no sabes nada!!-grito Rukia indignada

-Rukia…yo-dijo Ichigo que cambio su mirada

En ese momento Rukia nuevamente lo golpea pero esta vez su golpe fue dirigido directamente hacia la cara

-¡¡¡eres un completo idiota!!!-dijo Rukia que se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de las gemelas

-"¡_maldita sea! La hice sentir mal"-_pensó Ichigo mientras veía a Rukia subir hacia las escaleras

-ese no fue tu buena jugada ¿no?-dijo Ed quien veía la escena por medio de la televisión que estaba encendida aun

-¡¡cierra la boca!!-dijo Ichigo viendo hacia la televisión y con uno de sus dedos toco el botón para apagar el televisor

-¡¡no!! ¡¡No apaches ese botón!! ¡¡Quiero ver que pasa!!-decía Ed alterado

-¡¡cállate enano!!-dijo Ichigo mientras apachaba el botón

-¡¡NO ME DIGAS ENA…!!-dijo Ed pero no pudo terminar su frase porque ya se había apagado la televisión

Mientras tanto Rukia cerraba la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas y se tiro hacia la cama y tomo la almohada para abrazarla lo más fuerte que podía

-"_Ichigo es tan estúpido"-_pensó Rukia con su mirada triste

Ella volteo hacia la ventana, pudo notar que ya había oscurecido y vio la luna llena, tan linda y blanca como su zampakuto y también pudo ver las estrellas tan brillantes y hermosas, las admiro por un rato cuando derrepente vio una estrella fugaz y la pelinegra se asombro al verla cerro los ojos y pensó

-"_desearía que algún día Ichigo sintiera que es lo que se siente ser tan bajo"_

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja subía las escaleras para tratar de disculparse con la pelinegra pero su orgullo se lo impedía, tan solo quería ver como estaba, pero casa paso que daba Ichigo sentía que le costaba cada vez mas, como si sus piernas se hicieran mas cortas al caminar, pero lo ignoro y se acerco a la habitación de las gemelas y pudo ver a Rukia dormida en posición fetal con una expresión de paz en su rostro, Ichigo se acerco al ver que ella no tenia ninguna cobija para cubrirse, el pelinaranja agarro una cobija cerca de la cama y la cubrió con ella.

-"_enana esta, si no te cubres, te resfriaras"-_pensó Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro y camino hacia la puerta para salir y la vio por última vez y cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación y sin nada más que hacer, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana del domingo, Rukia se levanto temprano y pudo notar que las gemelas ya habían llegado de su pijamada por que sus cosas estaban en la cama de cada quien a si que bajo las escaleras para decir buenos días y desayunar.

-Buenos días-dijo Rukia cuando vio a la familia en la mesa desayunando

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS RUKIA-CHAN!!-dijo alegremente Isshin

-hey Rukia, ¿has visto a Ichi-nii?-pregunto Karin

-¿no esta en su habitación?-cuestiono Rukia

-ya fui a su habitación para decirle que el desayuno esta listo, pero no estaba en su cama-dijo preocupada Yuzu

-¿no esta ahí? Pues...la verdad no se donde estará…-expreso Rukia

-¡no se preocupen! ¡mi estúpido hijo no debe estar muy lejos! ¡hay que buscarlo!-mando Isshin

-¿y en donde buscamos?-pregunto Yuzu

-¡¡en toda la casa!! ¡busquen en todos lados! Debajo de la mesa, arriba en la terraza, atrás de la cortina, debajo de una roca, ¡¡¡no importa!!! Busquen en todos lados-dijo Isshin parándose y corriendo hacia toda la casa

-bueno ya que…-dijo amargada Karin parándose de su silla

Y todos buscaron en todos lados pero Rukia quería asegurarse si Ichigo no fue a matar un hollow o algo así, a si que lo fue a buscar a su habitación para verificar, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de Ichigo y pudo notar que su cama estaba vacía, la pelinegra entro a la habitación y busco en todas partes, debajo de la cama, de su escritorio, adentro del closet pero no estaba el pelinaranja.

-_"lo mas seguro es que fue por un hollow, de seguro volverá-"_pensó Rukia

De repente Rukia vio su manga favorito en el escritorio de Ichigo y sin dudarlo dos veces lo tomo y como la cama estaba vacía se lanzo hacia ella quedando su cabeza en la almohada y sus piernas muy estiradas empezó a leer el manga, hasta que pudo sentir que algo se movía en la almohada, la aparto y debajo de ella estaba…

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!-grito Rukia asustada

Cuando Rukia vio al pelinaranja no era como el de antes, Ichigo era del largo de un lapicero, era tan pequeñito creo que era mas pequeño que Kon, parecía un muñeco y Rukia se asusto tanto al ver que ese muñeco parecido a Ichigo moviéndose

-¡¡NO GRITES TAN FUERTE RUKIA!!-grito Ichigo mientras abría los ojos y cuando los abrió completamente se asusto

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡¡¡PERO QUE!!! ¡¡¡RUKIA ERES ENORME!!! ¡¡¿DESDE CUANDO EL MUNDO SE ENCOGIO?!!-dijo alterado Ichigo

-¿¡¡EL MUNDO SE ENCOGIO?!!! ¡¡¡ICHIGO TU TE ENCOGISTE!!!-grito Rukia

-¿¿¿QUE????

Ichigo pudo notar que era cierto, podía ver los grandes ojos violeta de Rukia observándolo, Ichigo era tan pequeño era versión compacto

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían las escaleras rápidamente

-¡¡¿QUE SUCEDE RUKIA-CHAN?!!-grito Isshin quien rompió la puerta de Ichigo que estaba cerradas tras oír los gritos de Rukia

-¡¡N…NADA!!-grito Rukia quien agarro a Ichigo y lo escondió bajo su blusa e Ichigo se sonrojo demasiado al ver que estaba tocando el sostén de Rukia-¡¡DEBO SALIR, IRE A BUSCAR A ICHIGO AFUERA, NO ME ESPEREN!!

Ichigo estaba muy sonrojado ya que estaba en el sostén de Rukia, este estaba en shock mientras Rukia corría y parece que se le olvido que Ichigo estaba en su ropa interior, ella corría tan rápido que se debía sostener de algo o sino el caería y seria una caída muy fea…podía morir porque recuerden que Ichigo ahora es un enano

-R…Ru…-tartamudeaba Ichigo en shock

En ese momento Rukia recordó que Ichigo estaba bajo su blusa y paro de correr puso su mano dentro del cuello de su blusa y agarro con cuidado a Ichigo y lo jalo, pero tal parece que tal pelinaranja estaba agarrado del sostén de Rukia y no se soltaba de el

-¡¡Ichigo!!-grito Rukia al ver que Ichigo no se soltaba de su sostén

Este reacciono y se soltó inmediatamente y Rukia jalo bruscamente y saco su brazo de sus adentros de su blusa y sostenía muy fuerte a Ichigo y la pelinegra lo miraba con rabia y fruncía mucho su ceño y estaba muy sonrojada

-¿¡¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SOSTENIAS MI SOSTEN!!? ¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!-grito Rukia

-¡¡Te…lo puedo explicar!!-dijo Ichigo asustado

-¡¡ICHIGO!!-dijo Rukia que sus puño estaba empuñado y se acercaba lentamente hacia Ichigo

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron gritos de dolor del pelinaranja que estaba siendo torturado por tal pervención y Rukia no tendría piedad por el.

Después de varios golpes, Ichigo todo golpeado y un ojo morado se atreve a romper el hielo ya que después de tanto gritos no se habían hablado durante todo el camino

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Ichigo amargado

-donde Urahara-dijo Rukia cortante quien sostenía a Ichigo con su mano

Ya no siguió preguntado Ichigo porque ya sabia porque iban para allá donde el loco de Urahara, tal vez el sabría que fue lo que paso con el, ¿Por qué estaba de ese tamaño?

-llegamos…-dijo Rukia amargada

Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por Urahara

-¡¡ohhh!! ¡¡Kuchiki-san a que se debe tu visita!!

-esto…-dijo Rukia poniéndole hacia la cara a Ichigo

-¿un muñeco de Kurosaki-san?-dijo Urahara confundido

-¡¡¡SOY YO URHARA!!!-grito Ichigo

-¿¿un muñeco parlante de Kurosaki-san??-dijo Urahara

-¿¿QUE??-grito Ichigo

-es Ichigo…pero de una forma extraña…se encogió-dijo Rukia

-ya veo…-dijo Urahara viendo a Ichigo

-¿y cual crees que sea la causa Urahara-san?-pregunto Ichigo

-pues la verdad no lo se…puede ser un hechizo, una alucinación, un deseo maligno…-pensaba Urahara

- _"¿¿un deseo??"-_pensó Rukia asustada

-o te encogiste en vez de crecer…-dijo Urahara

-¿¿Cómo me puedo encoger en vez de crecer??-dijo enojado Ichigo

-pues no lo se…no sentiste algo extraño antes de estar…así…-dijo Urahara

-pues…ya que preguntas…me sentía extraño ayer en la noche cuando subía las escaleras

-¿extraño?-dijo Urahara

-si…como si mis piernas fueran mas cortas

Rukia tan solo se quedaba callada pensando que tal vez ese deseo fue la causa que Ichigo estuviera a si, pero tenia que confesarlo, no podía dejarlo a si a la ligera por su culpa

-emm…tal vez sea por un deseo…pero no maligno…-decía Rukia mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¿ah?-dijo Ichigo

-¿a que te refieres Kuchiki-san?

-este…ayer por la noche…hubo una estrella fugaz…y…ejeje…puede ser que pedí un deseo-dijo Rukia nerviosa

-¿Qué clase de deseo?-pregunto Urahara

-que…Ichigo sintiera que es lo que se siente…ser tan…bajo…-dijo nerviosamente Rukia

Hubo un silencio abrumador hasta que cierta persona rompió el hielo

-¡¡¡¿QUE TU DESEASTE QUE??!!!-grito Ichigo

Para poder callar a Ichigo, Urahara lo agarro y lo metió en un frasco con tapa cerrándolo para así no poder oír sus gritaderias

-Urahara…¿como hacemos para que Ichigo vuelva a su tamaño original?-pregunto Rukia

-pues…será difícil, a veces lo deseos se hacen realidad y eso te paso a ti…-dijo Urahara-tendras que esperar otra estrella fugaz para pedirle que vuelva a Ichigo a su tamaño normal

-¿esperar otra estrella fugaz?-dijo Rukia sorprendida

-¿esperar?-dijo Ichigo dentro del frasco

-¿y cuando vendrá otro?-pregunto Rukia

-pues…si no estoy mal…una estrella fugaz vuelve dentro de 80 años-dijo Urahara

-¿¿¡¡80 años!!??-dijeron el pelinaranja y la pelinegra

-si…solo un milagro lograría que una estrella fugaz se desviara de su curso…-dijo Urahara

-¡¡ENTONCES ME QUEDARE DE ESE TAMAÑO HASTA QUE TENGA 95 AÑOS!! ¡¡NO!!-gritaba Ichigo mientras golpeaba el frasco y este se movia

* * *

jajaja que tal? xD no sean tan malos conmigo...si les gusto esta historia y quieren leer el proximo capitulo, dejen un review y colaboren con eso xDDD...muchas gracias por leer!! nos vemos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**El deseo caprichoso**

Ichigo aun seguía moviendo el frasco donde estaba adentro por tal desesperación que sentía el pobre, el pensaba que este iba ser el fin ¿esperar 80 años? Acaso viviría tanto para llegar a esa edad, además si moría, iría a la Sociedad de Almas con ese tamaño, seria la burla…nadie lo tenia que verlo así, ni siquiera su propia familia

-¿y no puedes hacer nada? ¿acaso esa es la única solución?-pregunto Rukia angustiada

-mhhm-dijo Urahara poniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla y viendo hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-seguía gritando Ichigo de fondo

-me temo que si hay algo-dijo Urahara sonriendo

-¿a si?-dijo Rukia animada

-¿¡que es?!-pregunto Ichigo parando de gritar con su rostro pegado en el frasco

-que Kurosaki-san se adapte a su nuevo tamaño, ¡jojojo!-dijo Urahara riéndose detrás de su abanico

Rukia desilusionada por la respuesta frunció el ceño y tenia el puño preparado para golpearlo, pero Ichigo se enojo tanto que se puso rojo como el cabello de Renji, como si su hollow interior estuviera apunto de salirse, su reatsu aumentaba cada vez mas haciendo que el pobre frasco no aguantara tanta presión que se rompió en mil pedazos

-¡¡¿COMO QUE ADAPTARME A MI NUEVO TAMAÑO?!!-grito Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡ahh!-grito Urahara al ver a un enano enojado enfrente de el-debería comprar un frasco mas resistente

-¡URAHARA!-grito Ichigo-¡¿DEBERAS NO HAY OTRA MANERA?!

-estoy pensando Kurosaki-san…no seas impaciente-decía Urahara cruzando los brazos

Ichigo trato de calmarse un poco y sin nada que decir se sentó en la mesa cruzando ambas piernas y ambos brazos para esperar la respuesta de Urahara

-por el momento se me ocurre algo…-dijo Urahara viendo misteriosamente a Ichigo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Rukia

-hay una leyenda sobre el cumplimiento de los deseos-dijo Urahara

-¿de que trata?-pregunto Ichigo intrigado y al mismo tiempo parándose en la mesa

-es una leyenda occidental sobre los gitanos…-pauso Urahara al ver que la parejita estaba muy atenta hacia la historia, este solo sonrió con maldad y continuo-se decía que si empezabas a contar las estrellas tenias mala suerte…¡pero! Si cuentas el número de estrellas conforme a tu fecha de nacimiento por 3 días…se te cumplirá tu deseo, pero hay una condición…

-¿una condición?-dijo Ichigo asombrado

-¿Cuál es?-dijo Rukia

Urahara tan solo rio con maldad ocultando sus ojos a través de su sombrero, lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que sabia muy bien que Ichigo y Rukia se enojarían bastante pero debía admitirlo tenia que decirle el resto o sino su deseo no se cumpliría

-la persona que quiere que su deseo se cumpla, antes de pedir el deseo, deberá besar a alguien del sexo opuesto…-dijo finalmente Urahara

-¿¡QUE?!-dijeron ambos

-pero como cuenta la leyenda…si su deseo es sobre una persona, no tiene que besarlo, a si que Kuchiki-san te salvaste de besar a Kurosaki-san-rio Urahara

Rukia sonrojada tan solo golpea a Urahara en la cara con el ceño muy fruncido

-¡cierra la boca!-dijo enojada Rukia

-¡esto es una tontería! ¡yo digo que te lo acabas de inventar Urahara!-contesto Ichigo enojado

-¿una tontería dices?-dijo indignado Urahara

-¡si! No creo que exista esa tal leyenda…-dijo Rukia aun enojado

-¡pero si pedir deseos a una estrella fugaz es una leyenda y mira lo que le paso!-contesto Urahara señalando a Ichigo y este tenia el ceño muy fruncido-¡además Kuchiki-san, no me acabo de inventar esa leyenda! ¿Quieren volver a Kurosaki-san a su tamaño original con esa leyenda o esperaran 80 años para que vuelva otra estrella fugaz?

El pelinaranja y la pelinegra se quedaron callados, a veces Urahara era un loco maniático, pero creyeron que esta vez tenía razón, la única razón era que Ichigo volviera a su tamaño original, ¿pero besar a alguien del sexo opuesto?

-entonces…dices que…tengo que besar a alguien…-dijo Rukia tartamudeando

-¡pues yo diría que si, no creo que Kurosaki-san pueda besar a alguien con ese tamaño!-dijo Urahara-además recuerda que tu deseo es que Kurosaki-san vuelva a su tamaño original, por esa razón no debes besarlo

-¡ya lo se!-dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido y ruborizada

-¿acaso no es buena noticia Kurosaki-san? No tendrás que esperar 80 años-dijo Urahara feliz

Pero cuando Urahara volteo a ver a Ichigo, este tenia cara de perdido, confundido y lo más importante parecía que estaba loco

-_"¿Rukia…besar a otro?...Rukia debe besar…-_pensaba Ichigo mientras procesaba lo anterior dicho

-¿Kurosaki-san?- expreso Urahara

-¿Ichigo?-dijo extrañada Rukia

-¿alguna duda Kuchiki-san?-dijo Urahara ignorando a Ichigo por completo

-si…¿que hacemos para que la familia de Ichigo piense que el este ahí presente?-pregunto Rukia

-mmhhmm, tienes mucha razón-dijo Urahara-¿no traes contigo el alma modificada?

-emmm…no, cuando vi a Ichigo de ese tamaño salí lo mas rápido posible sin pensarlo dos veces para que su familia no lo vea a si-respondió Rukia

-ya veo-dijo Urahara-supongo que necesitas un gigai…no te preocupes…te lo daré dentro de un par de horas

-¿tanto tiempo?-respondió Rukia

-si…estoy probando mi nuevo servicio a domicilio, y creo que a si te daría tiempo en buscar una escusa de que porque Kurosaki-san no ha vuelto a su casa y tener el alma modificada lista

Rukia tan solo se quedo callada y no muy convencida por lo dicho pero ya no tenia nada más que hacer en ese lugar a si que se paro de su asiento y dijo

-gracias por aclarar nuestras dudas Urahara, pero debemos irnos ya, la familia de Ichigo debe estar preocupada, espero que esto funcione-dijo Rukia

-¡claro que funcionara Kuchiki-san!-dijo Urahara con una sonrisa

Rukia sin nada más que hacer tomo a Ichigo en pleno shock y salió de la tienda mientras Urahara veía como se alejaban alguien oía su conversación a espaldas de el

-¿Qué acabas de hacer Urahara?-pregunto Yoruichi cruzando los brazos

-¡oh Yoruichi! ¿de que hablas?-pregunto Urahara inocentemente

-déjate de bromas, sabes muy bien que esa leyenda que les dijiste fue una mentira

-¿mentira dices? Pero si es verdad, solo que le altere algunos pequeños detalles

Yoruichi se sorprendió por lo que dijo Urahara

-¿Qué cosas le alteraste?

-pues…que te puedo decir, en realidad tenias que contar 9 estrellas en 9 días para que se te cumpla tu deseo, y digamos que la parte del beso fue algo que le agregue-dijo Urahara riéndose con su abanico

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Urahara?-pregunto la peli morado

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no quieres ver lo que va pasar con esos dos?-dijo Urahara riéndose-además, quiero ver el sufrimiento de Ichigo al pensar que Kuchiki-san debe besar a alguien mas que no sea el

-eres un sin vergüenza Urahara-dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa-¿no me digas que tu ocasionaste que Ichigo estuviera de ese tamaño?

Urahara tan solo se quedo en silencio por un momento y con una sonrisa en su rostro vio a su acompañante y le dijo

-que sea nuestro pequeño secreto…

* * *

-_"¿porque pedí un deseo como ese?, ahora estoy en este problema"_-pensaba Rukia caminando encorvada

-oee, Rukia, no camines así, te va salir joroba y vas a estar mas enana-dijo Ichigo quien lo sostenía la pelinegra

Rukia con la mano con la que tenia agarrado a Ichigo lo apretó muy fuerte y la abrió bruscamente haciendo que Ichigo cayera al suelo

-¡cierra la boca Ichigo!-dijo Rukia enojada-¡si no fueras tan insolente conmigo no estuvieras de ese tamaño!

Ichigo asombrado en el piso se quedo callado al oír lo que dijo a Rukia, el pelinaranja iba a decir algo contra su defensa pero Rukia saco su libro de dibujos y empezó a dibujar lo mas rápido que pudo, mientras que Ichigo levanto una ceja para ver que estaba haciendo Rukia

-¡¡si quieres hablar con alguien al respecto!!-dijo Rukia poniéndole su cuaderno de dibujos a la cara a Ichigo-¡¡habla con Chappy!!

-¿¡QUE!?-dijo Ichigo asombrado ver a un conejo deforme que le fruncía el ceño con el mismo peinado que Rukia

Mientras tanto Rukia se sentó en el suelo y cruzando ambas piernas y brazos le dio la espalda a Ichigo y tenia su nariz bien parada (en otras palabras su cabeza hasta viendo hacia arriba, es un decir la ultima frase) y cerrando los ojos con amargura y frunciendo el ceño, estaba claro, Rukia estaba enojada, pero no podía dejar a Ichigo solo con ese tamaño y dejarlo a su suerte, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse y aplicar la "ley del hielo"

-¡¡Rukia, no te comportes tan infantil!!-dijo Ichigo apartándose de su vista al deforme conejo

Pero la pelinegra tan solo lo ignoraba

-¡¡mírame cuando te hablo!!-le regaño Ichigo

Pero tampoco dio resultado, Rukia seguía con la ley del hielo, era un milagro que nadie pasaba por donde estaba Ichigo y Rukia, pero eso ahorita no importa ahora, el pelinaranja no sabia que hacer, no podía irse caminando solo por ahí en la calle, no era tan tonto, el pelinaranja tan solo suspiro y se acerco con cara de disgusto a Chappy y dijo

-¿Rukia esta enojada, verdad?-dijo Ichigo hablando con Chappy

Rukia tan solo lo oía detenidamente

-si…eso es lo que creí, pero dime ¿Cómo hago para que me vuelva hablar? A veces ella es tan terca-dijo Ichigo a Chappy viendo a Rukia con el ceño fruncido

-_"idiota"-_pensó Rukia frunciendo aun mas el ceño

-¿tu eres amigo de Rukia, no conejo deforme?-pregunto Ichigo a Chappy-y tu mismo sabes que ella no me escuchara ahora, ¿podrías dejarle un mensaje cuando la veas de parte mía?

Rukia tan solo se volteo un poco hacia donde estaba Ichigo

-podrías decirle que no debería enojarse tan fácilmente-dijo Ichigo viendo hacia Rukia-y que esta vez si fue por mi estupideces estar de este tamaño…y que también quiero que me disculpe por todo esto, creo que esta vez le cause muchas molestias

La pelinegra volteo a ver al mini Ichigo que tenia de espaldas con una mirada de sorpresa y que cada poco esa expresión se convirtió en una ternura sonrisa, mientras que Ichigo ponían su brazo detrás de la cabeza algo penoso por la situacion con el ceño fruncido

-Ichigo creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Rukia tomando su cuaderno de dibujos y a mini Ichigo

-si…-contesto Ichigo cortante

Mientras caminaban hacia la casa del pelinaranja, la shinigami iba algo pensativa y distraída que cada poco se topaba con alguien y mini Ichigo tan solo se quedaba quieto como si fuera un muñeco…¿Qué estaba pensando Rukia? En ese momento mini Ichigo no le podía preguntar con tanta gente que pasaba pero hubo un momento que en una calle que no pasaba gente y de ahí era una perfecta oportunidad en preguntarle que le pasaba

-oee Rukia, ¿que te ocurre? Te ves algo distraída-dijo mini Ichigo observando a la pelinegra

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia sin ver a Ichigo y este pudo notar que ella estaba algo sonrojada-…¿tu quien crees que sea mejor…para que…yo…bese…?

Mini Ichigo quedo completamente en shock, no se esperaba esa pregunta, y era verdad, ¿Quién debería besar a Rukia para que se cumpliera el deseo? O sino no iba a funcionar

-_"me había olvidado de esa parte…¡Rukia no debería besar a nadie! ¡No seria capaz de verlo! Y además si besara cualquier maldito, este se aprovecharía de Rukia…¿Qué debo decirle?-_pensaba Ichigo mientras estaba en estado de shock

-¿pues…a quien…tienes pensado…?-tartamudeo mini Ichigo tratando de salir del shock

-pues…no puedo besar a ningún extraño…-dijo Rukia ruborizada-…estaba pensando alguien de confianza…alguien que…tal vez no pensaría mal y que entienda la situacion…alguien como Renji

-_¡¡¡RENJI!!!-_pensó mini Ichigo mientras le cambiaba su mirada con un aura negra y maligna a su alrededor-_¡¡ese maldito esta enamorado de Rukia!! ¡¡el aprovecharía ese beso y quien sabe que le haría a Rukia que mas un simple beso!! ¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE QUE ESE CABEZA PIÑA BESE A RUKIA!!_

-¿Ichigo?-dijo Rukia al ver al pelinaranja con el ceño muy fruncido y que extendía un aura maligno

-¡¡ah!!-expreso Ichigo que rápidamente ese aura desaparecía-¡ah! Pues yo pienso que Renji no es buena opción…

-¿pero que dices?-pregunto Rukia confundida

-piénsalo bien, ¿tu crees que te va creer?

-bueno tal vez al principio no…pero si me llevo contigo a la Sociedad de Almas para…

-¡NO!-interrumpió mini Ichigo provocando confusión en el rostro de Rukia-…es decir…¡no quiero ir a la Sociedad de Almas así!...¡seria la burla!...mejor si besas a alguien aquí en la Tierra-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño cuando dijo esa ultima frase

-¿Cómo quien?-pregunto Rukia

-no se…tal vez a Chad-dijo mini Ichigo con escaso de ideas

-¿Chad?

-si…piénsalo, el no pensaría nada malo…y el si nos pueda comprender estoy seguro…-dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar razonable

-no lo se…-dijo Rukia ruborizada

-bueno de eso no te preocupes…mejor no pensemos en eso-dijo mini Ichigo

-si…creo que tienes razón…-dijo Rukia

Mientras ellos platicaban se dieron cuenta que ya estaban cerca de la casa de Ichigo, eso significaba solo una cosa... "muchos problemas"

* * *

**¿Que tal? xD...pues algo que agregar, la leyenda que dijo Urahara es una que encontre en internet xD, y se me hizo interesante ponerla...al igual que el del beso xD...soy muy mala con Ichigo jaja! de tanto shock que le da al pobre, me sorprende que no este en coma xD**

**ahora contestando reviews! :D (¡nunca crei que iba a tener tantos! se los agradezco mucho TT-TT)**

**Kuchiki Rukia7:**muchas gracias^^, la verdad esta idea se me ocurrio tan repentinamente xD, pero aun así gracias por tu review!!^^...tambien espero un nuevo capitulo del tuyo xD

**Rukia-chan 93: ¿**tambien deseaste algo asi como Rukia? xD...yo tambien la comprendo TT-TT, yo no soy muy alta que digamos, ni siquiera paso del promedio D:, tampoco vayas a creer que soy una micra de persona xD...para serte sincera, apenas mido 1.55...y el promedio es de 1.60, yo ya no tengo esperanzas de crecer xD, ¡si! tambien vi ese capitulo, creo que se llama Bleach 0, la primera idea de Tite, espero que mi historia no sea marcado como plagio xD, muchas gracias por tu review! te lo agradezco!

**RukiaxUchiha: **¿travesuras? claro que habran travesuras por parte de mini Ichigo, jiji...solo espera, porque es tan solo el comienzo byajajaja! muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**Ruki-Hisa-Chan: **jajaja, si! ya viendolo mejor, un mini Ichigo seria tan lindo x3, espero que en este capitulo lo hayas disfrutado :D, y si...esta historia comenzo cuando vi Fullmental Alchemist, recordando como Ed se enojaba cuando le decian enano jajaja, u me recorde de Rukia y cabal xD salio la historia jejeje, gracias por tu review!! :D

**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki: **muy bien como la ultima vez, tendre que responderles por separado xD...(vaya que me impresiona sus reviews xD)

**judith: **jajaja esta vez Ichi no tendra que esperar hasta los 95 xD, pero creo que ahorita esta sufriendo demasiado por el beso que tiene que dar Rukia xD

******erica**: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado^^, y muchas gracias por leerlo :D, te lo agradezco mucho al igual que judith, y esperon que vuelvan para que den un entretenido review (jaja, primera vez que leo un review asi, que originales jaja

**aLeKuchiki-zr: **jajaja, ¿hijos? xD eso si no me lo esperaba...pero no te preocupes, no tendra que esperar tanto jeje, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! espero que este capitulo te guste!^^, muchas gracias por tu review!

**kaname: **¿un doujinshi? (si te pude entender la primera vez jeje) pues...la verdad no se que decir ._., para que no te arrepientas al final xD te propongo algo, deja que termine este fic, y si te sigue gustando la idea de hacerlo en doujinshi me avisas para que de mi respuesta, para estar seguros...ya que no quiero que despues hagas el doujinshi si la historia se pone aburrida mas adelante y te desagrade (aunque tratare de que no sea aburrido el fic xD)...muchas gracias por la oferta! (recuerda que todavia no he dicho que no, tan solo...esperemos un rato, si? :D) y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! muchas gracias por tu review! :D

**byakushi:** ¡si! como dije antes en un review de por ahi xD, me senti que la historia era algo plagio porque antes la historia de Bleach iba hacer asi XD...¡si! mini Rukia pero esta vez, es mini Ichigo en la ropa de Rukia jajaja, y eso es cierto, a veces me pregunto si que hubiera pasado si Tite hubiera publicado ese capitulo 0 antes que la historia actualmente, no se si tendria mucho exito? bueno lo mejor fue el que tiene ahorita xD, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo^^...y viva chappy jaja! (eso me gusto xD)

**sakurita rukia: **jajaja, recibi tu review antes de publicar esta historia xD, vaya por poco y te quedas sin que yo conteste el review xD, muchas gracias por leer el fic, aunque ya actualice muy rapido jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!^^

**Ahora...¿que pasara en la casa Kurosaki? ¿quien besara Rukia? ¿ud. que creen?**

**¡nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**perdonen la tardanza, pero he estado enferma estos últimos días y no he querido escribir para nada xD, pero ahí le estoy dando...y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, aunque debo aclarar que hay una parte que creo que a muchos no les va a gustar...si quieren saber que es tan solo leanlo xD, no es nada malo (lo juro xD) pero es algo que hasta la escritora le da asco verlas...sin nada mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo!!**

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

_Capitulo 3_

-¡ya llegue!-dijo Rukia al entrar a la casa de los Kurosakis

Para asegurarse que la familia del pelinaranja lo vieran, Rukia lo escondió detrás de su cuaderno de dibujo donde dibuja a Chappy, lo agarraba con ambos brazos, pero no estaba tan pegado a el, ya que Ichigo estaba en medio; no había otro lado en donde esconderlo, y debajo de su blusa no era una buena opción

-¡¡¿RUKIA-CHAN, YA ENCONTRASTE A MI TARADO HIJO!!?-grito Isshin cuando oyó la voz de Rukia

-emmm…si, me lo encontré en el camino…-dijo Rukia algo aturdida

-¿y donde esta onii-chan?-pregunto Yuzu que estaba cerca

-pues…

-_diles que fui a la casa de Chad para estudiar-_susurro Ichigo hacia arriba a Rukia

-…me dijo que iba a estar a la casa de Chad para estudiar y que no sabría cuanto se tardaría-dijo Rukia convincente

Yuzu tan solo suspiro aliviada al oír la respuesta de Rukia

-¡que bueno que mi onii-chan este bien! Ya me había preocupado un poco-expreso Yuzu que salió de la vista de Rukia

-¡hijo tonto! ¡Necesita salir temprano de casa para poder estudiar! ¡¡Pero se que tu eres mas lista que mi hijo, Rukia-chan!! ¡y no necesitas estudiar tanto!-dijo Isshin alegre enfrente de Rukia tratando de agarrarle ambas manos, pero la pelinegra no se dejo ya que Ichigo podía caerse

-¡si Kurosaki-san! Ichigo es muy tonto-empezó a reír Rukia con ese tono de voz que tanto desagradaba a Ichigo mientras que este le sacaba de quicio

La shinigami empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Ichigo y buscar desesperadamente Kon y quedarse ahí un buen tiempo ya que dentro de cualquier momento podría Urahara entrar por la ventana con el gigai que usara Kon para fingir ser Ichigo

-¡¿Cómo que soy un tonto?!-le alega Ichigo cuando se percato que ya no estaba su padre presente

-¡ohh! Kurosaki-kun se enojo por mi comentario- otra vez ese tono de voz de parte de Rukia

Ichigo tan solo gruño

Mientras que la parejita entraba a la habitación del pelinaranja, Rukia se dio cuenta que no estaba vacía

-¡Karin-chan!-expreso Rukia al verla

-hola Rukia…-dijo Karin al verla y tal parece que ella llevaba un gran trofeo-…¿ya has encontrado a Ichi-nii?

-si, se quedara en la casa de Chad para estudiar, no se cuanto se tardara-dijo Rukia

-ahh, esta bien-dijo Karin tranquilamente

-Karin-chan, ¿ese trofeo es tuyo?

-si, lo gane en el torneo de football y se lo quería enseñar a Ichi-nii, pero no importa-dijo mientras ponía su trofeo en el escritorio de Ichigo- lo dejare aquí para que lo vea

En ese momento Karin se fue de la habitación y la pelinegra Kuchiki se acerco a ver el trofeo

-¡vaya!, que trofeo mas grande

-¡déjame ver!-dijo Ichigo escalando el cuaderno de dibujo hasta llegar al tope- ¡wow! Vaya que si es grande…

De repente Rukia se percato que algo hacia ruido en el escritorio del pelinaranja y volteo a ver donde provenía el sonido

-¡es Kon!- expreso Rukia

El peluche estaba durmiendo en el escritorio de Ichigo y estaba roncando con baba saliendo de su boca, se sorprendieron que Karin no se haya dado cuenta de el

-¡con que ahí esta! Ahora sácale la píldora ahora que esta dormido y así no va renegar tanto-mando mini Ichigo mientras saltaba para llegar a su escritorio

-¡hey! Un enanin como tú no me manda-alego la pelinegra

-¡ten mas respeto! Además tarde o temprano tendrás que sacarle la píldora-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-ningún enano me da ordenes-dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos

-¿y que hay de Toshuro? El es un capitán y es mas enano que tu, el te manda por ser superior de rango que tu-se defendió Ichigo

* * *

En algún lado de la Sociedad de Almas

-¡auuchhh!-dijo Hitsugaya limpiándose la nariz después de un estornudo- Es Capitán Hitsugaya…

-¿Qué dijo mi capitán?-pregunto Matsumoto

-nada…

* * *

-¡pero el es diferente!-dijo Rukia- el ni siquiera es mi capitán

-¡pero te puede mandar!

-¡el si! ¡Pero tu no!

-¡claro que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si enana!

-¡tu eres el enano ahora! ¡No me digas así!

-¡es costumbre, tonta!

-¡tarado, mírate en un espejo y veras que se te quitara la costumbre de decirme enana!

-¡¡RUKIA-CHAN!!

-¡esa voz es el de mi padre!-dijo Ichigo asustado- ¡no me tiene que ver…!

-¡entonces actúa como un muñeco, mientras yo lo distraigo y lo llevo lejos!-dijo Rukia tirando su cuaderno de dibujos en la cama de Ichigo

En eso Ichigo se acostó, y estiro sus brazos y piernas y se quedo quieto para aparentar ser un muñeco, pero Kon hacia mucho ruido con sus ronquidos que no lo dejaba concentrarse

-¡¡Rukia-chan!! ¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunto Isshin

-¡ah! Kurosaki-san…es solo que estaba tratando de memorizar mis diálogos para una obra que haremos en clase-sonrió Rukia

-¡¡perfecto Rukia-chan!!-dijo Isshin alegre-¿pero porque oía la voz de mi estúpido hijo?

Rukia se paralizo un poco pero se relajo y le dijo

-era yo Kurosaki-san, imito muy bien la voz de Ichigo-dijo Rukia entre risitas inocentes

-¡¡¡eres divina Rukia-chan!!!! ¡Tu voz imitando a Ichigo es mejor que el mismo!

Rukia solo reía ante la confesión de Isshin

-_"de verdad, ¿Cómo pudo tragarse esa mentira tan mala?"-_pensó Ichigo irritado

-¡ven Rukia-chan! No desayunaste por buscar al idiota de Ichigo, ¡ven conmigo!, ¡invitare a las gemelas y a ti a almorzar a un restaurante!-dijo Isshin pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rukia

-¿pero Ichigo?-dijo Rukia viendo a mini Ichigo acostado, supuso que estaba molesto

-¡el esta ocupado estudiando! Además de seguro que Chad le dará algo que comer

-"_yo tampoco he desayunado"-_pensó Ichigo pero en ese momento le ruge la panza-_"y tengo hambre"_

-es…esta bien Kurosaki-san, solo déjeme guardar ese cuaderno que esta en la cama de Ichigo-dijo Rukia sonriendo

-¡¡esta bien Rukia-chan!! Te estaremos esperando ahí abajo-dijo Isshin bajando las escaleras

Mientras Isshin salió de la vista de Rukia ella entro a la habitación de Ichigo para acercarse a el

-oye Rukia, yo también tengo hambre-se quejo Ichigo mientras se levantaba

-si lo se…escúchame, en cualquier momento puede entrar Urahara hacia tu ventana, tu te tienes que quedar aquí-dijo Rukia

-¿¡pero porque!?-dijo Ichigo berrinchudo

-entiende…no te puedo llevar conmigo, tratare de no tardarme tanto…mientras que tu te quedas aquí esperando a Urahara

-¡pero tengo hambre!

-¿y que quieres que haga?-dijo molesta Rukia

-¡¡¡RUKIA-CHAN!!!

El pelinaranja y la pelinegra se percataron que esa voz era la de Isshin

-lo siento Ichigo pero debo irme-dijo Rukia abriendo la ventana

-esta bien me quedare, pero cuando vuelva a mi tamaño original, ese viejo me las va a apagar-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Rukia caminaba hacia la salida para ir con la familia Kurosaki, pero se detuvo para voltearse y mirar a mini Ichigo que estaba en el escritorio

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia suavizando su voz-…cuídate mucho

El pelinaranja se sorprendió a la petición de Rukia, podía ver que esos ojos violetas mostraban mucha preocupación, el sabia que no podía irse con ella, era muy inmune a ese tamaño, y lo peor es que ella deseo que estuviera a si, se sentía culpable, pero Ichigo le sonrió y dijo

-oee…no te preocupes por eso, estaré bien…-dijo Ichigo poniendo un de sus brazos atrás de su cabeza-…ve a almorzar con mi familia, te están esperando-sonrió

-Ichigo…yo

-¡¡¡RUKIA-CHAN!!! ¡¿YA ESTAS LISTA?!-grito Isshin

-anda-animo Ichigo

-¡¡ya voy!!-grito Rukia-…no tardare mucho-expreso Rukia con una sonrisa

La pelinegra corrió hacia donde estaba la familia dejando a mini Ichigo solo con Kon y el gran trofeo sobre el escritorio, el pelinaranja veía detenidamente el trofeo de Karin, era tan grande, tal vez media como unos 50 centímetros de largo

-¡vaya! Esta vez Karin se dejo lucir- dijo Ichigo viendo hacia arriba el gran trofeo y poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura

Pero en otro lado del escritorio se podía oír a Kon roncando con baba en su boca que parecía que hablaba solo

-nee-san…nee-san…-decía Kon- yo soy King Kong…

Repetia muchas veces Kon

-King Kong…King Kong…¡King Kon!

En ese momento Kon se levanta bruscamente y empieza a caminar hacia Ichigo, Kon estaba en modo sonámbulo pero el pelinaranja estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Kon caminaba hacia el, y de un agarre sorpresivo, Kon tomo a Ichigo con una de sus manos y empezó a escalar el trofeo (N/a: para los que no hayan entendido esa parte aun, el trofeo supuestamente es el edificio Empire State e Ichigo es la inocente rubia y pequeña Ann Darrow xD, y Kon es la copia barata de King Kong; Kon es King Kon xD)

-¡Kon! ¡maldito muñeco! ¡Suéltame!-decía Ichigo mientras trataba de liberarse

-¡King Kon!- expreso Kon sonámbulo- te llevare lejos nee-san

-¿¡¡¡Nee-san!!!? ¡¡Soy yo Kon!! ¡¡Ichigo!!

-¡nee-san!

-_"¡¡esto es inútil!! ¿Desde cuando Kon es sonámbulo? ¡A la próxima no lo dejare que vea películas hasta tarde!"-_pensaba Ichigo mientras era llevado hasta el punto mas alto del trofeo

Mientras King Kon llego al fin al punto mas alto, empezó a gruñir y a gritar como un animal, pero mini Ichigo tan solo lo veía con cara de irritado

-¡muy bien suficiente!-dijo Ichigo mientras mordía la mano de Kon que lo sostenía

-¡¡ARGGRR!!-dijo King Kon a tal dolor-¡¡atacan los aviones!!

En ese momento Kon suelta a mini Ichigo bruscamente, pero mini Ichigo voltea a ver a Kon que este también se caía del trofeo y que estaba detrás de Ichigo para caerle encima

-¡¡¡ahhh!!!-gritaba Ichigo para esperar un buen golpe en el suelo con Kon

Pero Ichigo no se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba su placa de shinigami sustituto en el escritorio y lo peor era que ese era el lugar de donde iba a caer

-¡¡¡NO!!!-grito mini Ichigo cuando toco la placa

En ese instante el cuerpo de mini Ichigo se quedo sin alma tendido con Kon encima mientras que el peluche aun dormía después del gran drama, pero el shinigami sustituto reboto en el escritorio y se fue boca abajo al suelo, ya que estaba muy en la orilla para poder caer en el escritorio

-uhhgg…-decía mini Ichigo shinigami en el suelo temblando una pierna

Mientras recobraba el conocimiento, pudo notar que estaba tirado en el suelo

-_¡genial! ¿Ahora como rayos subiré allá arriba para entrar a mi cuerpo? El escritorio esta muy alto para que lo salte, pero si lo subo no seria mala idea, pero ahí esta Kon sonámbulo esperando agarrarme imitando al simio gigante"-_pensaba Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

Mientras Ichigo pensaba irritado, había algunas visitas que estaban debajo de su cama, estaban escondidas en la oscuridad y polvo de ella, pero rápidamente se acercaron a Ichigo a atacarle, eran más pequeñas que mini shinigami Ichigo, pero más asquerosas que los mismos hollows…eran…

-¡¡SON CUCARACHAS!!-grito mini Ichigo mientras veía como varias se acercaron a el

Las cucarachas empezaron a atacar a Ichigo tratando de derribarlo con sus peludas patas, pero mini Ichigo se defendió con mini Zangetsu cortándoselas

-¡que asco!-dijo Ichigo al ver pequeñas patas peludas cortadas aun moviéndose

Pero aun a si llegaron más y más cucarachas debajo de su cama

-¡maldita sea! ¡A la próxima no dejare a Rukia que coma dulces en mi habitación!-maldijo Ichigo cortando cucarachas

No les podría decir que querían esos asquerosos insectos con Ichigo, pero lo malo es que cuando Ichigo mataba una cucaracha esta seguía medio viva, y no importa cuantas veces las cortaba en pedacitos siempre se movían, a cambio los hollows con un simple golpe morían y desaparecían, lastima que en este caso las cucarachas no se desvanecen cuando las cortas

-¡¡esto es suficiente!!-dijo Ichigo enojado-¡BAN KAI!

En ese momento mini Ichigo tenia a mini Zangetsu en estado de Ban kai, con su mini traje pegado de shinigami estaba listo para matar algunas cucarachas

-¡¡¡Getsuga tensho!!!-grito Ichigo al golpear un buen grupo de cucarachas

Hubo una gran explosión en el mundo de los pequeños, salía mucho humo tras el ataque de Ichigo, pero cuando el humo se disperso pero pudo notar que ese grupo de cucarachas que había atacado seguían vivas

-¿¡¡ehh!!? ¿¿P…pe…pero como??-decía sin entender-¡¡un momento!!

Ichigo vio a las cucarachas y grito

-¡¡LAS CUCARACHAS PUEDEN SOBREVIVIR A UNA BOMBA ATOMICA, POR ESO NO LES HIZO DAÑO MI ATAQUE!!-grito asustado

Pero los insectos veían con ira a Ichigo con ganas de matarlo de una buena vez que se acercaron a Ichigo lentamente

-lindas y asquerosas cucarachas…-decía Ichigo asustado caminando hacia atrás

Pero al pelinaranja se le quito el miedo cuando pudo reaccionar a tal situacion de vida o muerte

-¡aléjense!-ordeno Ichigo-¡o los matare!-tomo a mini Zangetsu a la atura de los insectos

Pero estas no le hicieron caso al pelinaranja y se acercaron más y más y una de ellas lo iba a atacar hasta que un gran pie se interpuso en el camino

-parece que tienes plagas en tu casa, Kurosaki-san

Cuando alzo la vista Ichigo para ver de quien era ese pie que lo salvo la vida era nada mas y nada menos que

-¡Urahara-san!

Urahara estaba parado enfrente de mini Ichigo con un gigai que lo llevaba entre un de sus brazos y cuando las cucarachas vieron a Urahara se fueron corriendo en todas las direcciones

-vaya vaya, que problema-dijo Urahara- se nota que no te pueden dejar solo

Urahara dejo el gigai de Ichigo en la cama, y como una de sus manos agarro a mini Ichigo por el cuello en la parte de atrás, y tiro a Kon encima del cuerpo de Ichigo y lo metió en el

-gracias Urahara-san-respondió Ichigo ya en su mini cuerpo

-no me lo agradezcas, salvarte tu trasero es uno de mis trabajos-dijo Urahara riéndose detrás de su abanico

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –pregunto Ichigo enojado

-muy bien es hora de poner la píldora en tu…

Urahara no pudo terminar su frase ya que oyó que la familia Kurosaki había llegado a su casa

-nos vemos Kurosaki-san-dijo Urahara saliendo por la ventana

-¡oye espera!

-¡Ichigo!-se oyó una voz entrar en su habitación

Cuando Ichigo volteo pudo ver a…

-¡Rukia!-dijo al verla-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con mi familia almorzando

-claro eso se suponía, pero les dije que recordé que tenia que hacer una tarea muy importante del instituto y que si me podía dejar a su casa-dijo tranquila Rukia

-¿y porque dijiste eso?-dijo Ichigo confundido

-¡idiota! ¿Acaso ya no puedo estar en tu casa cuando se me de la gana?

Ichigo la vio con confunción, pero se dio cuenta que ella escondía algo detrás de ella, ya que ambas manos las tenia atrás de su espalda

-oee, ¿Qué es lo que escondes?-pregunto alzando una ceja

-pues que crees, tonto-dijo mostrando lo que llevaba- me dijiste que tenias hambre ¿no es así? A si que le pedí a tu padre que si lo pedía para llevar solo el mío para comérmelo aquí ya que tenia que hacer una tarea muy importante

Ichigo se sorprendió porque comprendió lo que estaba haciendo Rukia, de verdad ella se preocupaba por el, no podía estar tranquila y pensar que Ichigo le podía pasar algo malo de tan tonto que era

-¿McDonald's?- pregunto Ichigo al ver la bolsa de comida

-si, tu padre quería comer eso-dijo Rukia acercándose a el para que comiera

Rukia puso la comida en el escritorio sacando una servilleta extendiéndola y a si poner las papas fritas con una hamburguesa y su agua gaseosa

-muy bien ahora a si a comer-dijo Rukia feliz

Mientras Rukia comía su hamburguesa se dio cuenta que mini Ichigo no comía

-oye Ichigo, deberías comer

-¿pero porque?

-tu me dijiste que tenias hambre, ahora come-dijo Rukia tratando de sonar irritada

Ichigo tan solo sonrió al comentario y comió una papa

Pasaron los minutos mientras ellos comían se despertó Kon al fin de su pesado sueño y lo primero que vio fue a Rukia

-¡¡nee-san!!-decía Kon con lagrimas en sus ojos y tratando de abrazar a Rukia

Pero la pelinegra lo golpea con su mano para evitar que Kon llegara a su objetivo, y sin dudarlo dos veces le saco la píldora del muñeco en forma de león y lo coloco en el gigai que estaba en la cama

-¡nee-san! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-lloraba Kon en el gigai

-calla y escucha Kon-mando Rukia con el ceño fruncido

Kon asustado le presto mucha atención

-por alguna extraña razón Ichigo esta de este tamaño-dijo Rukia señalando a mini pelinaranja

-si…por una extraña razón-dijo mini Ichigo enojado

-¡no me interrumpas!

Ichigo tan solo gruño

-y mientras logramos devolverle a su tamaño original, tu tendrás que ser Ichigo por un buen tiempo-aclaro Rukia

-Pe…pero nee-san-alego Kon- es muy difícil imitar a Ichigo siempre con su ceño fruncido cara de delincuente y de amargura

-¡¡cierra la boca!!-dijo Ichigo enojado

-lo sentimos Kon, pero eres el único que puede hacérselas de Ichigo

-bueno, no lo hare por el idiota de Ichigo, lo hare por ti nee-san-dijo Kon acercándose a Rukia de forma peligrosa

Pero la pelinegra shinigami no se iba a dejar tocar, a si que patio al gigai en el rostro haciendo que este volara por los aires

-gracias por aceptar Kon-dijo en tono molesta Rukia

Pasaron las horas y el resto de la familia Kurosaki no había llegado, eso era muy raro, pero de repente se pudieron escuchar unos ruidos en la entrada principal, al fin los Kurosakis había vuelto, eran a penas las 8:00 PM de la noche

-¡¡RUKIA-CHAN YA LLEGAMOS!!-era la voz de Isshin

Mientras que Rukia pudo oír que la llamaban jalo al gigai con Kon adentro que estaba acostado en la cama

-nee-san ¿Qué haces?-dijo Kon

-la familia ya llego, a si que tienes que comportarte como Ichigo golpeando a su padre-le dijo Rukia tirándolo hacia las gradas

-¡¡NEE-SAN!!-gritaba Kon

-¡¡MI HIJO TONTO YA ESTA AQUÍ!!-dijo Isshin golpeándolo

-no golpees a onii-chan-dijo Yuzu preocupada

-déjalos Yuzu-dijo Karin aburrida

Mientras tanto en la habitación de mini Ichigo, Rukia no fue a recibir a la familia, tenía cosas que hacer…a si que pensó que ya era el momento

-Ichigo, ¿estas listo para contar estrellas?-pregunto Rukia

-como quieras-dijo amargado el pelinaranja

-pero tu iras conmigo…

-¿Qué?

Rukia tomo a mini Ichigo y salió por la ventana para escalar la terraza de la casa para poder contar las estrellas pero cuando alzaron su vista al cielo se pudieron de dar de un pequeño e importante detalle

-¡¡¿y las estrellas!!?-pregunto alterada Rukia

El cielo estaba completamente nublado, ni siquiera la propia luna se podía ver, solo se podía ver las nubes que las ocultaban

-¡¡im…imposible!!-dijo Ichigo aterrorizado

-¿¿pe…pero como??-expreso Rukia asustada

-entonces…¿¡QUIERE DECIR QUE ME QUEDARE DE ESTE TAMAÑO UN DÍA MAS!?-grito Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

**jajaja, soy muy mala con Ichi, lo se xD...pero no puedo evitarlo, las ideas se me vienen a la cabeza, y las escribo y la mayoria de esas cosas son malas para Ichi jaja xD...por aqui respondiendo reviews:**

**RukiaxUchiha: **habran muchas travesuras, muajaja, xD...el capitulo anterior deje a Ichigo muy shockeado xD, pero esta vez no tanto xD...y besando a Chad? es una suposición pero quien besara a Rukia? eso lo sabras en el proximo episodio, jeje, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer mi fic!! te lo agradezco

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:**algo tarde xD pero...gracias por felicitarme en mi cumpleaños T__T, fuiste la primera en que me lo dijo!! de verdad nunca crei q alguien de por aqui me iba a felicitar xD, y tambien gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado gracias por leerlo!

**Ruki-Hisa-Chan: **ese tu comentario me hizo pensar mucho y tienes mucha razon, lo hago sufrir demasiado xD jaja y si es cierto, ahorita Ichigo no se puede defender, solo su gran ego de eso se protege xD y tambien muchas gracias por tu comentario!! aunque creo que me vas a alegar ya que hice sufrir mucho a Ichi en este capitulo tambien xD, pero no te prometo que seré algo suave con el en los proximos capitulos (ñacañca xD) pero tratare de que no sufra tanto xD...gracias por leer mi fic! te lo agradezco mucho y por tu review!

**aLeKuchiki-zr: **Urahara sea tu sensei? estas segura? conociedolo a saber que te podria hacer xD pero para torturar a la gente creo que seria un gusto que fueras su discipula jaja xD Rukia que bese a Ishida? mmm...puede ser juju...eso no lo revelare hasta el proximo capitulo jiji...y a Ulquiora? ese si es inesperado...pero vamos a ver que puedo hacer xD ja! enserio la cara de Ichi no sera tan buena de ver cuando vea a Rukia besando a otro que no sea el jaja...gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia!

**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki:**

**judith:** si crees que Urahara esta haciendo sufrir a Ichi solo espera mas adelante que le va a pasar al pobre xD, pero fue su culpa que estuviera a si de enano...xD y muchas gracias por leerte mi fic y que me dejaras un review^^

**erica: **es el karma que le pasan esas cosas malas a Ichi xDpero no todo va ser malo para Ichigo, ya veras que algo bueno va pasar para el...y tambien muchas gracias por leerte mi fic, y me dejaras un comment, te lo agradezco^^

**alex:**jaja, si tienes razon, Ichi fue muy lindo hablando con Chappy para que Rukia se diera cuenta de el, muchas gracias por cometar y leer mi fic!y y que bueno que te haya gustado mucho mi fic^^**  
**

**Anita509:** jaja, muchas gracias vecina! como ya habia dicho antes...este fic se me ocurrio en algunas cosas locas que andan por mi cabeza xD y ese Urahara es simplemente malvado con esos dos, muchas gracias por comentar y por leerte mi fic, de veras te lo agradezco mucho!! espero que hayas disfrutado tambien este capitulo, jeje

**SIKKANDDA:** lo se...Urahara es un aprovechado de lo peor jaja pero quien besara a Rukia? XD (aqui contestando algunos de tus elegidos xD)

Renji?: es muy posible, jaja

Chad? el es muy tierno aunque algo lento, supongo que despues que lo besen (si es que lo besan juju) estaria procesando aun la situacion jaja XD

Mizuru? el lo dudo jaja

Asano? el seria feliz jaja

Chizuru? ella no xD

Ishida? es posible jiji

Byakuya? el solo en tu historia XDD, aunque hablando de ella, aun sigo esperando el proximo capitulo de tu historia!! ademas el es su hermano, su orgullo se lo impediria

Kempachi? ese ni a Yachuri besa en la mejilla xD

Ukitake? no!! el es muy lindo, dudo mucho que lo ponga besandose con Rukia

muchas gracias por comentar! me dio tanta risa tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

**Namine. Hitsugaya: **no importa, que bueno que ya estas aqui otra vez (creo yo xD) y muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y...un epilogo de "Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana" ._. , ya me lo han pedido bastante (sin sonar creida xD) pero la verdad no se :/, lo he considerado hacer, pero me tomara algo de tiempo...aunque si...tal vez haga uno solo por diversión jaja XD, muchas gracias por comentar

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...no me maten por la parte de las cucarachas, yo las odio tambien, pero las que me dan miedo son las grandotas feas y peludas...wakala!! muy bien sin nada mas que decir esperen el proximo capitulo **

**nos vemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! ¿me extrañaron? xD...aqui estoy viva y dispuesta! jaja! les digo, este capitulo esta largo! por eso me tarde!...gracias a Dios ya estoy mejor de mi gripe! que bueno!! ahora antes que nada, a responder reviews!**

**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki: **

**judith:** jajaja! te digo que la escena de las cucarachas fue algo divertido de escribir! a mi en lo personal, me dan asco esas animalas xD...pero matarlas me atrevo, pero no las grandotas! wakala! pero si! Rukia siempre se preocupa por Ichi, y tambien Ichi se preocupa por Rukia, por eso los amo tanto! y que me porte mal? xD muchas gracias por escribir y dejar un review^^

****

erica: jaja, King Kon xD...ese Kon siempre esta lleno de sorpresas, y lo peor es que Ichi paro sufriendo jaja xD, muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por tu tiempo en dejarme un review!

**alex: **Ichigo de ese tamaño tiene mucha mala suerte, xD...King Kon, las cucarachas y el cielo nublado, pobrecito! ya me dio lastima...creo que le hare la vida imposible jaja xD, gracias por comentar y por dejarme un review! es bueno saber que te haya gustado

**byakushi: **¡chica! me encanto tu final que le pusiste en mi anterior historia "Cuando Rukia conoce a Hisana" no me pude para de reir!! xD que el pobre Byakuya se le paro el corazon por la noticia, volvio en trance mencionaron la noticia en voz alta y se volvio a desmayar!! jajaja!!!! ya que no puedo responderte porque no tienes cuenta, si lees esto es porque es la unica manera que se me ocurrio para decirte eso!! y muchas gracias por ese final!! deberias hacer una cuenta y escrbir fics!! TTwTT, y sobre los hombres que puede besar Rukia, jujuju, lee este capitulo y lo descubriras xD...muchas gracias por tu review y por leer este fic!

**aLeKuchiki-zr: **no te preocupes! la cosa es que pudiste leerlo^^, y muchas gracias por los animos TT_TT, espero que disfrutes este capitulo! jaja, y King Kon tierno? jejeje^^

**SIKKANDDA: **cuando lei tu review me quede asi O.o?...adivinaste todo lo que iba hacer xD...bueno tal vez no todo, pero la mayoria xD...y si! su super pelea con las cucarachas super asesinas jajaja...ni me preguntes porque atacaron a si a Ichigo jajaja xD, muchas gracias por leer este fic y por dejarme un review!!^^

**Namine. Hitsugaya:** Isshin nunca fumiga su casa, por eso aparecieron tanta cucaracha, xD y no abraces a mini Ichigo, o sino le va pasar a Rukia como en este capitulo xD, pobre Ichigo...mejor leelo xD, y espero la continuacion de tu fic! gracias por leer el mio y por dejarme un review!

**Anita509: **a mi tampoco me gustan las cucarachas! son mi fobia! bueno solo las grandes xD y si! Rukia es tierna cuando quiere! aunque aun asi, pobre Ichigo que se enfrento a las cucarachas xD...gracias por leer mi fic vecina Catracha! y por dejarme un review! disfruta este tambien, creo que te va a gustar, jeje...

**Velonique Yuuko: **primero que nada...gracias por dejarme reviews en cada capitulo!!, eso me hizo muy feliz!! y otra cosa...yo tampoco me canso de burlame del pobre mini Ichigo, jajaja, como lo hago sufrir, creo que este capitulo va ser el peor de todos jajaja xD y Ichi ir a tu cocina matar cucarachas jajaja xD, y cierto Rukia es muy buena con el, ya le vendra los momentos a Ichi para ser tierno, solo espera jiji...muchas gracias por tus reviews!! y por leerte mi fic! y el primero que hice tambien!! te lo agradezco mucho!!^^

**Ruki-Hisa-Chan: **ves que ver a sufrir a Ichi no es tan malo jaja xD...y cierto lo malvado se pega, ñaca, ñaca xD pero de todos los nombres de hombres que dijiste que Rukia puede besar, pues...no te dire quien besara...pero en este capitulo te daras una idea, jaja...solo lee y veras, y si Rukia besara a mini Ichi este desaparece!!! jajaja! pobre tienes razon, Rukia se come a Ichigo entre besos de ese tamaño xD muchas gracias por leer este fic! y por dejarme review

**KarekanoO18: **muchas gracias por leer mis fics! eso me alegra mucho! y que te hayan gustado eso me conmueve TT_TT, y un momento Ichiruki? mmm...en este capitulo hay...pero creo que no es tanto...pero tal vez sea cosas mias xD, mejor lee y veras!! disfruta este capitulo!! y muchas gracias por leer este fic y por escrbirme un review!

**sin nada mas que decir, ¡aqui esta el capitulo!**

**

* * *

  
**

**El deseo caprichoso**

_Capitulo 4:_

-"¡_maldita sea! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Estúpido Urahara y su leyenda de malditos gitanos cumple deseos…¿Por qué estuvo tan nublado el día de ayer?´"-_pensaba Ichigo recostado con sus ojos cerrados

-¡¡Ichigo!!

Del susto mini Ichigo se despertó y se levanto inmediatamente

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto mini Ichigo asustado y jadeando

-¡nada, no ocurre nada! Tan solo te desperté porque te movías mucho en tu diminuta cama-dijo Kon viéndolo con su gigai que se parecía a Ichigo

-¿Qué?-dijo Ichigo confundido

Cuando Ichigo volvió en trance se dio cuenta que estaba en una gaveta de su habitación junto con una cama hecha de cartón cubierta con cobijas y almohadas, también tenia una pequeña escalera para que pudiese subirse hacia borde de su ropero y había también un mini ropero sin puerta con ropa colgada

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

-¿acaso no lo recuerdas, Ichigo?

-¿recordar que?

-¡todo esto te lo hizo mi nee-san!-dijo Kon casi gritándole

_**Flashback**_

_-¡¡maldita sea!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué hoy tuvo que estar nublado?!!!-decía Ichigo muy enojado golpeando fuertemente la pared con sus pequeños puños_

_-Ichi…-trato de decir Rukia pero fue interrumpida_

_-¡¡¡RUKIA-CHAN!!! ¿Dónde estas?-era la voz de Isshin_

_La pelinegra se dio cuenta que el padre de mini Ichigo estaba subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Ichigo, esta agarro a Ichigo enojado y entro por la ventana abierta hacia su cuarto y ágilmente agarro un libro y empezó a disque estudiar_

_-haz como si fueras un muñeco-le susurro Rukia a mini Ichigo dejándolo sobre el escritorio_

_Este tan solo gruño_

_-¿Rukia-chan? ¿Aun estas estudiando?-pregunto Isshin al verla_

_-si Kurosaki-san, nunca pensé que el tema iba ser tan largo-dijo inocentemente Rukia_

_-¡pero tu no tienes que pasar por esto!-dijo Isshin indignado_

_-no se preocupe Kurosaki-san, tan solo…_

_-¡¡oohhh!! Un muñeco de mi estúpido hijo-interrumpió Isshin al ver a mini Ichigo_

_En ese momento mini Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio que la mano de su padre estaba muy cerca de el, procuraba no moverse y no sudar, hasta que la mano de Isshin estaba extremadamente cerca de mini Ichigo algo lo salvo para que Isshin no lo agarrara_

_-¡no lo toque!-expreso Rukia tomando a mini Ichigo con las dos manos y llevándoselo hacia ella_

_-¡¿Rukia-chan?!-dijo Isshin sorprendido a la actitud de Rukia_

_-este muñeco es muy especial para mi…-dijo Rukia frunciendo un poco su ceño_

_En ese instante Ichigo se sorprendió a las palabras de la pelinegra "¿el era especial para ella?" la verdad el se sintió feliz al escuchar esas palabras, no le desagradaban para nada, es mas, lo hizo sentir tan bien que una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de mini Ichigo_

_-¡Pe…pero Rukia-chan! Tan solo lo quiero ver…-dijo Isshin acercándose peligrosamente_

_-perdón Kurosaki-san, pero nadie lo puede ver o tocar, solo yo-dijo Rukia_

_Pero lo que no se daba cuenta Rukia era que estaba apretando muy fuerte a Ichigo haciendo que este se asfixiara _

_-esta bien Rukia-chan, ¡solo que no puedo verte así estudiando tan duro!-dijo Isshin_

_En ese instante aparece Kon con su gigai en forma de Ichigo caminando por el pasillo _

_-¡tu!-dijo Isshin señalándolo_

_-¿uh?-dijo Kon_

_-¡tu ayudaras a Rukia-chan a estudiar!-dijo Isshin agarrando a Kon_

_-¿Qué yo que?-dijo Kon_

_-muy bien los dejare para que estudien-dijo Isshin saliendo de la habitación_

_-eso fue muy raro…¿Por qué se habrá comportado así?-pregunto Rukia_

_-"no debes decir que el padre de Ichigo es un shinigami…¡me mataría! , ¡Pero no le puedo mentir a nee-san!"-pensaba Kon nervioso_

_-¿Kon?-pregunto Rukia confundida_

_Kon vio a Rukia con nerviosismo, debía cambiar el tema rápido, hasta que pudo observar que Rukia tenía algo en sus manos_

_-¡¡nee-san!! ¡Estas matando a Ichigo!_

_Rukia soltó sus manos rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba desmayado por falta de aire, el pobre estaba azul _

_-¡Ichigo!-dijo Rukia preocupada_

_-¡nee-san!-dijo Kon al ver a la pelinegra preocupada_

_En eso, Rukia con mucho cuidado levanto a mini Ichigo y puso su pecho en su oído para poder escuchar sus latidos, si es que no lo había matado_

_Rukia suspiro aliviada_

_-esta respirando-expreso Rukia viéndolo_

_-nee-san…_

_-Kon, necesito de tu ayuda…_

_-¿para que nee-san?-dijo intrigado Kon_

_-voy hacer algo por Ichigo-dijo Rukia sin verlo_

_-¿Qué cosa nee-san?_

_-voy hacerle una pequeña cama para que duerma, seria terrible si durmiera en una cama cualquiera y que todo el mundo lo vea_

_-¿pero porque nee-san? Si ese bastardo no ha hecho nada por ti_

_Rukia pensó en lo que iba a decir_

_-el no se merece todo esto, por mi culpa-dijo Rukia _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ichigo quedo impresionado al relato de Kon ¿de verdad Rukia se sentía tan culpable? Ella no debió hacerle eso, no debería sentirse culpable

-¡deberías agradecerle a mi nee-san por esto, imbécil!-dijo Kon enojado

-pe…-trato de decir algo Ichigo pero fue interrumpido

-¡nee-san no durmió toda la noche por hacerte esa cama!-dijo Kon alegándole

Ichigo sorprendido le dijo

-¡¿no durmió?!

-¡claro que no! Nee-san no es buena para las manualidades, ella trato de hacerlo lo mas perfecto posible-expreso Kon

Ichigo vio la cama detenidamente

-_"Rukia…"_-pensó Ichigo

-¡oee! Kon, un momento…tu dijiste que la ayudaste ¿no?-dijo Ichigo confundido- entonces…¿Cómo ella no pudo dormir si tenia tu ayuda?

-es que…-dijo Kon viendo hacia otro lado- me dormí a los 5 minutos después que nee-san te empezó hacer esa cama

-eres un imbécil…-dijo Ichigo irritado

-¡¡cierra la boca!! ¡Yo si ayude! ¡Yo hice la escalera!-dijo Kon señalándola

Mini Ichigo voltea para verla, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver a una escalera perfectamente hecha

-no te creo-dijo Ichigo con cara de indiferencia

Kon indignado le dice

-¡¡Ichigo idiota!! No sabes reconocer mis logros…pero no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mi nee-san

Entonces mini Ichigo sonrió levemente al comentario, giro su cabeza y vio el pequeño ropero con la ropa

-¿y esa ropa?-dijo Ichigo confundido

-pues…-dijo Kon algo nervioso-…cuando tu padre se fue, hizo este pequeño ropero para el muñeco favorito de nee-san

-¿el viejo?-pregunto Ichigo

-ehh si, nos dijo que la ropa es de Barbies, la verdad no muy le entendí eso, tampoco nee-san

-¡estúpido viejo!-dijo Ichigo al comprender que su padre le había dado ropa de muñecas

Pero en ese instante llega alguien hacia la puerta de la habitación

-bueno días-dijo bostezando

-¡¡nee-san!!-dijo Kon al ver a Rukia desvelada y despeinada

-¿Rukia?-dijo Ichigo al verla a tal mal estado

La pelinegra se dio cuenta de la mirada del mini pelinaranja que cruzo los brazos con sus ojos cerrados tratando de hacer indiferencia

-no me mires así, idiota-le dijo Rukia a mini Ichigo

-¡tu eres la idiota!-alego Ichigo- no debiste hacer todo esto

-lo hice porque yo quise-dijo Rukia tratando de sonar enojada

-¡pero ni siquiera dormiste bien!

-¡joh! ¿Acaso le preocupo a Kurosaki-kun?-dijo Rukia con su tono meloso

Ichigo gruño al comentario

-¡cállate!-le dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-¡no tu cállate! No deberías estarte preocupando por mi salud, ese es mi problema

Mientras esos dos peleaban, Kon veía el espectáculo confundido ¿Cómo es que ellos siempre pueden pelear y siempre llevarse tan bien? Esa pareja es de lo más rara

-¡Rukia-chan!-dijo una voz femenina

-¡es Yuzu!-dijo Ichigo

En ese momento Rukia corrió hacia la gaveta donde estaba mini Ichigo para cerrarla lo más rápido que pudo pero en el proceso la perfecta escalera de Kon se rompió

-¡mi escalera!-dijo Kon con los ojos llorosos

-¡compórtate!-dijo Rukia golpeándolo

De ahí Yuzu entro a la habitación

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Onii-chan! El desayuno esta listo-les dijo

-¡ahora vamos Yuzu!-dijo Rukia sonriendo

En ese momento En ese momento Yuzu salió de la habitación para irse al comedor, mientras que Rukia abría la gaveta y pudo ver a mini Ichigo algo mareado

-Ichigo, cambiate, ya casi nos iremos a la escuela-dijo Rukia

-¿crees que me voy a poner esa ropa de niña?-dijo Ichigo molesto

-pues no tienes opción-dijo Rukia tranquilo

-¡¡Prefiero estar muerto!!

Rukia pensó por un momento hasta que se fue al cuarto de las gemelas y regreso con un cambio de ropa de hombre justo del tamaño de Ichigo

-¿y eso de donde la sacaste?-pregunto mini Ichigo

-de uno de los muñecos de Yuzu-dijo Rukia dándoselo

De ahí Kon pudo hablar

-nee-san, ¿tengo que comportarme como el idiota de Ichigo?

Ichigo tan solo frunció el ceño por el comentario

-si…como ya te he dicho antes Kon, debes actuar como Ichigo hasta que recupere su forma original-dijo Rukia

Pero luego la pelinegra estuvo pensativa

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia sin mirarlo y este volteo-…hoy…pienso besar a un chico…

Mini Ichigo se quedo helado por lo que dijo Rukia

-¡¡nee-san!! ¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijo Kon alterado, tal parece que el no sabe las condiciones para que se cumpla el deseo

-Kon…-dijo Rukia sin verlo-…para que Ichigo vuelva a su tamaño original, tengo que contar estrellas con el numero de mi día de cumpleaños por tres días, pero primero para que el deseo se cumpla, debo besar a alguien del sexo opuesto para que esto funcione

-¡p…pero nee-san!-dijo Kon tartamudeando

-¡ya lo decidí!-dijo Rukia alzando la voz-¡hoy lo tengo que besar, no me importa quien sea!

-Rukia…-susurro Ichigo

-¡bajemos Kon-dijo Rukia dándole la espalda-Ichigo, después te daré tu comida!

En ese momento Rukia bajo hacia el comedor dejando solos a Kon con mini Ichigo

-¡¡¿Por qué no me dijeron que nee-san tenia que besar a alguien?!!-dijo Kon con lagrimas en los ojos viendo a Ichigo

-eso no importa ya…-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño-Kon, ¿quieres que Rukia no bese a nadie?

Kon sorprendido vio a mini Ichigo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-pregunto confundido

-tengo un plan…-dijo Ichigo con una malvada sonrisa- ¡tenemos que evitar ese beso!

Pasaron los minutos en que Kon y Rukia desayunaron con el resto de la familia Kurosaki, mini Ichigo esperaba su desayuno cuando Rukia entro y se lo dio después de haber terminado el suyo

-vamos Ichigo, sube-dijo Rukia abriendo su mochila para que entrara y así lo hizo

Y los tres se fueron de la casa Kurosaki a un infierno de ocho horas matutinas, la escuela

Llegaron a la escuela, Kon tratando de ser lo mas Ichigo posible con su ceño muy fruncido, por su parte mini Ichigo estaba amarrado con una cuerda en la mochila de Rukia, para poder vigilarla bien se hacia pasar como llavero pero eso si estaba muy quieto, cuando llegaron a la clase había una pequeña sorpresita

-¡¡nii-sama!!-dijo Rukia al ver al noble, pero no estaba solo

-parece que ya no saludas, Rukia-dijo Renji

-"_esa voz es la de Renji"-_pensó Ichigo enojado

En la clase había unos nuevos estudiantes, digamos…tenían el uniforme escolar pero si el resto de los alumnos supieran que son ellos en realidad nadie se les acercaría, en especial a Byakuya que tenia muchas fans con corazones en sus ojos al verlo, pero el tan solo las ignoraba…los nuevos estudiantes eran nada mas y nada menos que nuestro querido Byakuya, su teniente Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika y ¿Oomaeda?

-¿pe…pero que hacen aquí?-dijo Rukia confundida

-por tu estadía en el Mundo Humano no has mandado ningún reporte tuyo y la Sociedad de Almas pensó que algo te había ocurrido así que el Capitán Yamamoto nos mando a averiguar que ocurría-dijo seriamente Byakuya

Rukia se ruborizo porque no se recordaba sobre sus reportes, por la preocupación que tenia con Ichigo se le olvido esa importante tarea

-l…lo siento mucho nii-sama por mi descuido-dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia

-¡ay! No es tan malo Rukia- dijo Renji

-¿no es tan malo? ¡Claro que es malo! Es una falta muy grave la verdad, que forma mas irresponsable de olvidar unos reportes, fuiste muy estúpida-dijo Oomaeda picándose la nariz

-"_maldito gordo, ¿Cómo puede tratar a Rukia de esa manera? Abusador de poder, solo porque estoy de este tamaño no le doy un buen golpe"-_pensó Ichigo enojado por el comentario de Oomaeda

-lo…siento mucho…-dijo Rukia algo ruborizada y apenada haciendo una reverencia hacia el en forma de disculpa

Byakuya frunció el ceño, solo el podía regañarla y corregirla

-¿Qué hace este obeso aquí?-pregunto Yumichika irritado por su presencia- obstruye mi belleza

-esta reemplazando a Matsumoto- dijo Hitsugaya cruzando los brazos- ella supuestamente iría al Mundo Humano, pero no pudo por una "importante" reunión en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis

-¿y en donde esta Ichigo?-pregunto Ikkaku al notar que estaba acompañado a Rukia era Kon

-¡¡ahh!! Pues…el esta-dijo Rukia y tratando de pensar lo más rápido que podía para buscar una buena escusa- el esta entrenando…el tarado no me dijo en donde

-Kurosaki es un completo idiota-dijo Hitsugaya

Pero en una esquina de la clase había un peli azul con lentes observando todo lo que ocurría ahí, el estaba muy pensativo mas de lo normal

-con que ahí estas, Kurosaki…-susurro Ishida al ver el disque llavero de Rukia en su mochila-con que lo que dijo Kisuke-san era verdad...fue una verdadera suerte encontrarme con el con un gigai parecido a Ichigo, ahora que me dijo toda la razón, tendré que disfrutar la cara celosa de Kurosaki cuando Kuchiki-san bese a alguien-susurro levemente Ishida con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro-"_y yo ayudare a Kuchiki-san haga su tarea"-_pensó Ishida viendo a Renji

-¿se fue a entrenar?-pregunto Renji indiferente

-así parece-dijo Rukia cortante

-¡¡¡Kuchiki-san!!! ¡¡Buenos días!!-dijo Keigo acercándose a Rukia

-¡buenos días Asano-kun!-dijo Rukia con su voz melosa

-vaya que es buena actriz-susurro Ikkaku a Renji

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!! ¡¿ACASO MIS OJOS ME TRAICIONAN?!-pregunto Keigo llorando

Los presentes tan solo lo miraban confundido

-¡¡¡¿POR QUE TIENES UN LLAVERO QUE SE PARECE A ICHIGO?!!!

Rukia tan solo se asusto a la pregunta, no sabia que decirle, Kon decidido decidió hablar

-vaya, vaya…que casualidad-dijo Yumichika tocándose su pelo

-¿acaso no lo sabes?-dijo Kon en el gigai en forma de Ichigo

Keigo lo miraba confundido, mientras que Kon con su brazo derecho abrazaba a Rukia por los hombros

-¡Rukia es mi novia!-dijo Kon orgulloso

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-grito Keigo llorando

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Rukia ruborizada.

-_"¡¡¡Kon!!"_-pensó Ichigo enojado y apenado a la vez

Los presentes se asombraron a la respuesta del alma modificada

-así es…ella hizo ese llavero para tenerme siempre, ¡así que no la molestes mas!-dijo el falso Ichigo-_"¿ahora que haría Ichigo en esta situacion? ¡Ahh si! Golpearlo"-_pensó Kon e hizo tal acto que Keigo salió volando

Cuando Keigo ya no estaba a la vista, la pelinegra aprovecho el momento para golpearlo

-¡¡idiota!!-lo golpeo enojada

-¡¡nee-san!! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- dijo Kon casi saliéndose las lagrimas

-¡¿Por qué dices que soy novia de Ichigo?!-dijo Rukia enojada y estaba roja, pero roja de ira

-te vi que estabas en problemas y creí que debía salvarte y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió-dijo Kon apenado

Rukia tan solo lo miraba con ira pero de repente una voz fría dijo

-Rukia, ya sabemos que esa tonta escusa no es verdad, ahora dinos ¿Por qué llevas un llavero en forma de Kurosaki?-dijo Byakuya viéndola algo enojado

-este…nii-sama yo…-dijo Rukia algo nerviosa esta vez nadie la iba a salvar

Los presentes estaban bien atentos a la futura respuesta de Rukia, en especial Renji que oia detenidamente

-si no hay ninguna razón porque este ahí ese horrendo llavero, lo destruiré inmediatamente-dijo Byakuya, parecía que hablaba enserio

-¡ohh! Esto se pone bueno-dijo Oomaeda a Yumichika en susurro

Mini Ichigo asustado y tratando de no temblar pensaba

-_"¡por favor Rukia piensa en una buena escusa! No quiero morir tan joven-_pensaba Ichigo aguantándose los nervios

-pues yo…-decía nerviosamente Rukia hasta que no pudo decir su ultima frase porque fue interrumpida

-¡muy bien clase! Es hora de empezar-dijo la maestra entrando

Rukia suspiro aliviada al igual que mini Ichigo en sus adentros

-yo quería ver la destrucción de Kurosaki aunque sea en llavero-decía para si mismo Hitsugaya

Pero la maestra vio que habían alumnos nuevos en el salón

-¿eh? ¿Nuevos? No me dijeron nada en la oficina…-dijo la maestra confundida- a ustedes ya los había visto-dijo señalando a Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Renji e Yumichika-pero a ustedes dos no-dijo señalando al noble y al cochino

-permítame presentarme…mi nombre es Oomaeda Marechiyo-dijo saludando

Byakuya tan solo se quedaba ahí parada cruzando los brazos, no se quería presentar y lo que mas lo aturdía era las fans que tenia a su alrededor

-¿y tu niño como te llamas?-dijo la maestra señalándolo

-Kuchiki Byakuya-dijo de mala gana y todas las chicas a excepción de unas cuantas suspiraron al oír su nombre

-¿Kuchiki?

-si sensei…el es mi hermano…-dijo algo apenada Rukia

-ya veo…-dijo la maestra-muy bien tu gordito siéntate atrás de Kuchiki Rukia ¿sabes quien es no?

-claro que si lo se…¿acaso me cree estúpido?-dijo sentándose bruscamente en la silla, a la pelinegra le daba mala espina que el se sentara atrás de ella

La maestra tan solo gruño y pensó -_"abusivo"_

-y tu Kuchiki siéntate atrás de Ishida, el niño raro y flaco de lentes-dijo señalándolo

-gracias…-susurro Ishida

Y el noble sin más que decir se sentó ahí

-muy comencemos la clase-dijo la maestra

Pasaron las horas y todo el mundo estaba aburrido, Kon se había dormido, tal parecía que estaban en la clase de literatura y lo mas aburrido era que un viejo era el que leía, parecía que todos los de la clase se estaban durmiendo a excepción de Byakuya que le ponía mucha atención a la lectura

-¡que aburrido!-dijo Oomaeda pateando el escritorio de adelante haciendo que Rukia despertara y casi se cayera y vio de reojo a Oomaeda con enfado

-¿Qué me miras?-dijo abusivamente Oomaeda

Rukia tan solo se volteo enojada y en su escritorio estaba mini Ichigo descansado después de hacérselas pasar por un llavero

-no le hagas caso-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-¿me pregunto porque el esta aquí?-susurro Rukia enojada

Entonces Oomaeda en una de esas que se pica la nariz saco un moco de ella

-esto es por mirarme de esa forma, shinigami inferior-dijo el tratando de que su moco se pegara en el cabello de Rukia, recuerden de que el esta detrás de ella y la pelinegra no lo puede ver

Pero Byakuya vio de reojo a la shinigami y se percato del peligro, el noble de lo más tranquilo dejo de leer la historia y susurro

-Hadō #4: Byakurai-apunto con su dedo índice en el trasero del grosero y un gran trueno blanco choco con su trasero haciendo que ese gritara, pero nadie se dio cuenta del hechizo de Byakuya ya que todos estaban dormidos, cuando este vio que cayo directo en el blanco siguió leyendo el libro como si nada hubiera pasado

Rukia volteo confundida al verlo y este tenia lagrimas en los ojos y sobándose el trasero, pero como no quería dirigirle la palabra tan solo lo ignoro y se volteo hacia enfrente

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunta Ichigo

-nada malo-dijo Rukia para que no se preocupara

Pero del afuera de la escuela, se podía ver a un sombreron de color verde y a una peli morado parados en un poste de luz

-esto se va a poner interesante-dijo Urahara con su casual abanico

-aun no entiendo porque me trajiste aquí-dijo Yoruichi enojada

-¡oh vamos! ¿Acaso te quieres perder los celos de Kurosaki-san?-dijo Urahara

Yoruichi tan solo bufo

Termino la clase y todos esperaban a que el otro maestro llegara, al parecer todos estaban aburridos hasta que…

-¡¡Kuchiki-san me dejo!!-lloraba Keigo sin consuelo

-pero nunca fue tu novia-dijo Mizuiro

-¡¡PERO AUN ASÍ YA NO TENGO ESPERANZAS!!-lloraba Keigo

Mizuiro tan solo suspiro y Chad que también estaba en la conversación no dijo nada

-¡¡te maldigo Ichigo!!-dijo Keigo enojado lanzándole la comida rara de Orihime

-¡kyaa! Mi comida-dijo Orihime

Pero al parecer Keigo tenía tan mala puntería que la comida rara de Orihime le cayó al brabucón de la clase

-¿Quién me tiro eso?-dijo el brabucón pero Keigo se hacia el loco

-¿fuiste tu?-pregunto el brabucón sosteniéndole con fuerza el cuello de Hitsugaya

-¿Por qué dices que fui yo, imbécil?-dijo de lo mas tranquilo Hitsugaya

-¡tu maldito!-dijo el brabucón tratando de golpearlo pero el pequeño de pelo blanco le dio una patada en la cara primero

-¡¡maldito eso me dolió!!

-tu te lo buscaste-dijo Hitsugaya

El brabucón enojado estaba listo para darle un puño en la cara pero alguien los detiene

-¡oee! Tranquilos-dijo Renji separándolos

-tu no te metas-dijo un metiche del lado de los brabucones tratando de golpear a Renji pero este fácilmente esquiva su golpe

Entonces aparece Ikkaku en medio del rollo

-si buscan peleas, aquí estoy de oponente-dijo Ikkaku con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

-vaya pero que sorpresa-dijo el brabucón que empezó primero este problema con otros 5 mas de su lado

-parece que ya tenemos oponentes-dijo uno de ellos

Los demás de la clase se apartaron de la pelea en un rincón y algunos temblaban del susto, bueno la mayoría de las niñas temblaban

-yo quiero al enano de ahí-dijo uno señalando a Hitsugaya

El pobre capitán se enojo por el comentario tratando de golpearlo pero alguien lo paro

-no te alteres tan rápido Capitán Hitsugaya, ya le mostraras-dijo Yumichika arreglándose el cabello

-¡ja! Parece que están muy confiados, pues yo quiero el horrendo gay de ahí-dijo otro señalando a Yumichika

-¡¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES HORRENDO?!!-dijo Yumichika enojado

-pues a ti idiota

-¡¡ERES UN!!

-¿y me dices que no me altere?-dijo Hitsugaya enojado

-¡yo podre con todos! ¡Nadie podrá vencer al teniente del escuadrón dos!-dijo Oomaeda confiado

Entonces el resto de los alumnos con sus escritorios rodearon la clase para ser una media luna como su fuera un ring de boxeo pero los que estaban ahí adentro eran los brabucones, los shinigamis, Kon viendo el problema junto con Rukia e mini Ichigo que la pelinegra lo tenia agarrado con ambas manos, Tatsuki, Keigo asustado, Orihime, Chad y Mizuiro que no se fueron con el resto de la clase cuando tuvieron la oportunidad porque ellos no tenían miedo, pero esta vez se tenían que alejar de ahí o sino estarían en la pelea

-Rukia, vete de aquí y no interfieras…-dijo serio Byakuya

-¿nii-sama, vas a pelear?-pregunto

-no, pero me quedare aquí-dijo cortante

-esta bien…ten mucho cuidado nii-sama-dijo Rukia agarrándole la mano a Kon para que se fueran del lugar pero la otra mano de Rukia estaba mini Ichigo aparentando ser un llavero

-¿Rukia crees que esta bien dejarlos solos?-susurro mini Ichigo

-claro, no me preocupo por ellos

-me refiero a los brabucones…dudo mucho que salgan vivos después- dijo mini Ichigo

-no creo-respondió Rukia- ellos tienen prohibido matar a humanos

-¡nee-san!-dijo Kon preocupado

-vamos Orihime, váyanos de aquí-dijo Tatsuki agarrándola y ambas salieron del lugar

-¡¡¡KUCHIKI-SAN LE ESTA AGARRANDO LA MANO AL IDIOTA DE ICHIGO!!!- lloraba Keigo cuando los vio

-¡vamos ya Keigo!-dijo Mizuiro empujándolo

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!!-grito Keigo

-que patético-dijo Ikkaku al verlo

Pero en eso Chad tomo a Keigo con uno de sus musculosos brazos elevándolo, y así salir de ahí junto con Ishida

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!! ¡¡Kuchiki-san!!-gritaba Keigo

En ese mismo momento ya nadie estaba en la zona de batalla solo los shinigamis contra los brabucones, pero los chicos de la Sociedad de Almas no tenían miedo, la verdad estaban muy confiados

Hasta que uno de los brabucones decidió comenzar la pelea

-¡¡ten esto maldito!!-dijo con un puño empuñado dirigiéndose a Hitsugaya

Pero el peli blanco por ser mas pequeño le da un golpe en el abdomen causándole dolor y que se le saliera el aire dejándolo inconsciente

-¿alguien mas quiere venir hacia acá?-dijo Hitsugaya viéndolos fríamente

Los brabucones miraron al pequeño asustados

-¡¡oee!! No te lleves toda la diversión-alego Ikkaku

Pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, pero no era un maestro…era tan solo

-¡¿Hanataro?!-dijo Rukia al verlo

-ho…hola Kuchiki-san-dijo nerviosamente vestido de conserje con una escoba en mano

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunta Rukia a Renji que estaba cerca de ella

-pues…como no sabíamos que te paso, lo trajimos por si estabas herida o algo-dijo nervioso Renji

-¿pero porque esta vestido de conserje?-pregunto Kon confundido

-¡el quiso!

-¡ja! Además por ser del escuadrón cuatro le va ese traje-dijo Oomaeda

Hanataro tan solo rio nervioso

-¿ah? ¿Y este pelele?-dijo un brabucón mirándolo indiferente

-bueno yo…quería hacer limpieza aquí…así que…-pero Hanataro no pudo terminar su frase ya que el brabucón lo agarro por el cuello para golpearlo

-no necesitamos que un inútil como tu se ponga en el camino

Hanataro estaba esperando el golpe, pero ese nunca llego ya que alguien le había lanzado un libro grueso al brabucón

-¡suéltalo!-dijo Rukia muy lejos de el, atrás de un escritorio

-¡oh! ¿Que tenemos aquí?-dijo uno de los brabucones acercándose a Rukia

-"_Rukia, tonta…corre…"_-pensó mini Ichigo cuando vio al tipo acercándose a ella

-¡oye bastardo! No te acerques a ella-dijo Renji interponiéndose

-¡¡quítate del camino!!

El brabucón trato de golpearlo pero Renji detuvo el ataque

Pero en otra esquina alguien también había lanzado un libro muy pesado al brabucón que estaba agarrando a Hanataro

-¡¡maldito suelta al niño!!-grito Tatsuki de otro extremo

-¡ese era mi libro!-dijo Keigo asustado

Pero era tanta la tensión que Kon agarro una basura del basurero y la empezó a tirar a los brabucones

-¡ya de lanzar basura Kurosaki!- dijo un brabucón

Kon nervioso no sabia que hacer

-"_tonto"-_pensó mini Ichigo

En ese momento Chad se dio cuenta que el falso Ichigo estaba en peligro que lo fue a ayudar lanzando un escritorio a los enemigos

-¡¡¡¡ESTO ES GUERRA!!!-gritaron los alumnos

Entonces los brabucones empezaron a tomar escritorios y amenazar a algunos para que estuvieran de su lado mientras comenzaba la guerra, hacían como una especia de trincheras donde casi la mayoría de la clase estaba de lado de los brabucones por miedo de ser golpeados después

Los shinigamis se reunieron con los demás que no estaban al mando del enemigo y también hicieron sus trincheras

-¡¡¿eso pasa cuando no esta el maestro?!!-dijo Renji sorprendido

-Rukia…te dije que no intervinieras-dijo Byakuya serio

-disculpa nii-sama, eso solo que…-dijo Rukia bajando la mirada

-la verdad que eres estúpida-dijo Oomaeda

Pero una mirada asesina de Byakuya le dirigió al teniente de la segunda escuadrón para que este se asustara y ya no le dijera más a su hermana

En ese momento el enemigo empezó a lazar comida hacia el grupo de los shinigamis

-¡que asco!-dijo Tatsuki enojada

-¡¡¡mi cabello!!!-dijo Yumichika al ver que tenia una banana en su cabeza

-¡¡necesitamos hacer medidas extremas!!-dijo Hitsugaya tomando la mochila de Orihime y sacándole su comida

-¡no mi comida! Toshiru-kun-dijo Orihime pero no pudo convencerlo ya que el empezó a lanzarla al enemigo

-bueno idea Capitán Hitsugaya-dijo Ikkaku tomando un poco de la comida rara

Entonces se pudieron escuchar gritos del enemigo por oler esa cosa

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-dijo Ishida tapándose la boca

-es mi especialidad-dijo Orihime- es tan solo un pan integral con pescado y cebolla con un poco de brócoli con salsa de queso y chocolate

Todos vieron la especialidad de Orihime y la empezaron a lanzar

Pero en ese momento el enemigo empezó a lanzar basura

-¡ya estoy harto!-dijo Ishida

Pero mientras afuera de la escuela se podía ver a Urahara riéndose detrás de su abanico y Yoruichi riéndose por el espectáculo

En ese Tatsuki furiosa agarra el basurero que tenia cerca y lo lanza al enemigo y se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, pero el enemigo estaba muy preparado así que empezó a lanzar agua haciendo que todos se mojaran

-¡esto ya me esta cansando!-grito Kon

-¡hay que lanzar esto!-dijo Ikkaku elevando las cosas de Keigo

-¡esas son mis cosas!-dijo Keigo llorando

-¿y crees que me importa?-dijo Ikkaku con una mirada asesina

-a veces hay que ser sacrificios por el bien de tus camaradas-dijo Hitsugaya

-¡¡NOO!!-dijo Keigo viendo como lanzaban sus cosas hasta su mochila

Como el enemigo ya no tenia mulisiones que arrastraron los escritorios hasta chocarlos con los de los shinigamis

-¡¡ATAQUEN!!-grito el enemigo

Mientras todos los hombres atacaban a golpes a los shinigamis, las que eran mujeres se alejaban de ahí

¡¡TOMEN A LAS MUJERES!!-grito un brabucón

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia las únicas mujeres del grupo

-¡¡YO RAPTARE A ORIHIME-CHAN!!-dijo Chizuru que esta del lado del enemigo

-¡NI TE ATREVAS!-grito Tatsuki dándole un golpe a Chizuru

Mientras tanto los brabucones se acercaban peligrosamente a las chicas que las arrinconaron hacia la pared, Tatsuki fruncia el ceño mientras protegía a Orihime y Rukia estaba seria protegiendo a mini Ichigo, pero este también fruncía el ceño levemente

-¡huye Rukia!-decía Renji mientras golpeaba algunos cuantos

-¡¡nee-san!! Sálvate- decía Kon

-Tatsuki, ¿podrás con todos ellos?-le pregunta Rukia

-¡pues claro que si! ¡No se saben con quien se meten!-exclamo Tatsuki orgullosa

-bien…-dijo Rukia cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa-…entonces protege a Inoue

-¿Kuchiki-san?-expreso Orihime sorprendida

En ese momento Rukia sale del rincón con una rodada y con una de sus piernas la estira para patear las piernas de uno de los brabucones, para que este pierda el equilibrio y cayera

-¡vaya es buena!-dijo Tatsuki sorprendida

-Rukia no te muevas tanto-susurro mini Ichigo mareado

-perdón-susurro Rukia

Pero cuando Rukia quería ayudar a los demás shinigamis se dio cuenta que estos estaban ilesos, habían dejado noqueado a todos sus contrincantes y eso le dio gusto, ellos tan solo estaban sentados tranquilos viendo como Tatsuki golpeaba a los brabucones

-¿estan bien?-pregunto Rukia al verlos tan tranquilos sentados

-¡claro que se! Esas escorias no son dignos de nosotros-dijo Ikkaku decepcionado

-si, nada de que preocuparse, tan solo que Oomaeda lo golpearon en la cara y ahí esta en una equina llorando-dijo Renji

-eso me alegra-dijo Rukia aliviada escondiendo a mini Ichigo

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta Rukia era que el piso estaba atascado de cosas que tropezó con la mochila de Keigo haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a caer boca abajo con los shinigamis

-_"esta es mi oportunidad…debo de besar a Renji"-_pensó Rukia en los aires

Cuando mini Ichigo se dio cuenta que se elevaba mas de lo normal vio mejor la situacion y se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba peligrosamente cerca de Renji, mientras que los otros shinigamis estaban sorprendidos ya que Rukia se venia caída abajo

-_"¡va pensar besarlo!"-_pensó mini Ichigo aterrado-_"¡maldito Kon! No pudiste evitar que Rukia no se acercara a ningún hombre, ese fue nuestro plan"_

_-"¿¿¿Nee-san estará pensando besar a alguien de aquí???¡¡ Que me bese a mí!!-_pensaba Kon acercándose a Rukia a la cara

-"_Rukia se esta cayendo y esta muy cerca de la cara de Abarai ¿acaso este depravado la piensa besar?, ¡¡no lo permitiré!! –_pensaba Byakuya acercándose a Rukia para atraparla

-_"Rukia va caer enfrente de mi…y…esta muy ¡¡cerca!! ¿Debo aprovechar en besarla? ¿O no debo? Tal vez sea mi última oportunidad-_pensaba Renji alterado

En esa escena se puede ver a Rukia flotando en los aires en cámara lenta sosteniendo a mini Ichigo y enfrente de ella estaba Renji muy muy cerca de su rostro mientras que Kon trataba de ganar espacio para poder besar a su nee-san, en otras palabras esta muy cerca de su rostro, y también Byakuya evitando cualquier beso posible, lo sentía, algo no iba a salir bien cuando Rukia cayera, así que el noble también se acercaba mas y mas al rostros de la pelinegra y tratando atraparla

-_"¡debo ver los celos de Kurosaki!"-_ pensó Ishida quien estaba atrás de Renji que lo empujo aun mas para que se acercara al rostro de Kuchiki-san

Pero este también perdió el equilibrio y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Rukia

-_"¡¡¡NOO!!!"-_pensaba mini Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver a Rukia besando a alguien

Después de toda la cámara lenta que se provoco en la escena…Rukia cerro muy fuerte los ojos, no quería ver a quien besaba, tenia muchas caras enfrente de ella, y una de ellas estaba lista para darle el beso…¡pero paso! Se pudo escuchar un ruido de beso tronador, ese beso se oyó fuerte, los labios de Rukia estaba unidos con los de alguien mas

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos para ver quien era, se sorprendió demasiado que sus ojos violetas estaban más abiertos de lo normal, toda la clase estaba callada, hasta los brabucones estaban paralizados por la escena, mientras que el resto de shinigamis, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya y Yumichika miraban con asombro la escena

En eso mini Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver quien beso a Rukia, pero este no se lo podía creer

-_"¿¿¿QUE???"-_pensó Ichigo alterado al ver que Rukia había besado a alguien

Mientras que afuera de la escuela se veía a Urahara y a Yoruichi muy sorprendidos

-¡JOJOJOJOJO!-se empezó a reír Urahara detrás de su abanico

-¡im…posible!-dijo Yoruichi

Rukia estaba besando a…¡RUKIA ESTABA BESANDO A…!

* * *

**¿que puedo decir? me encanta poner a Byakuya en mis historias jajaja xD...y a Oomaeda, ese me cae mal! su forma de ser me desagrada! y porque lo puse en mi historia? la verdad no se, xD...solo me di cuenta de su existencia y se me venian a la mente cosas chistosas que podria hacer con el y yo dije, "pues pongamoslo pues" xD, y sobre la batalla de la clase...algo asi es mi grado, xD...esque en mi colegio somos reconocidos por ser el peor grado xD...por ser muy muy muy molestones, y todas las cosas que leyeron ahi sobre la guerra de la clase, algo asi hacemos en la mia jaja xD, me inspire en mi clase escribiendo esa parte xD**

**y...¡¿quien beso Rukia?! pues no veremos en el proximo capitulo para lo sepan buajajajaj! lo se soy mala xD**

**PD: no doy ninguna pista...hagan ustedes sus propias concluciones xD**

**nos vemos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡hola! soy yo de nuevo trayendoles otro capitulo! jejeje, pero antes quiero decirles algo!! *suspiro* es increible cuanta gente me escribio en review que Rukia iba a besar a Byakuya xDD y yo así como que ¡wow! son muchos fans de ByaRuki xD, ¡pero! como le habia dicho antes a alguien de por aqui...yo no niego ni confirmo que Rukia beso a Byakuya! ¿porque digo eso? mejor descubranlo en este capitulo! jeje... xD**

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

_Capitulo 5_

¡PAUSA EN LA ESCENA! Quieren saber quien esta besando a Rukia, ¿no? Hubo un gran silencio en la clase, todos estaban atónicos, muchos con la boca bien abierta, otros aprovechando tomando fotos a la situacion…Rukia besaba a un chico, pero no cualquier chico, este era algo especial…¿pero que fue lo que paso? Rukia cerró los ojos y no se dio cuenta a quien besaba o de donde vino…yo les diré lo que paso…pero antes…volvamos atrás donde Rukia cae en cámara lenta…

En esa escena se puede ver a Rukia flotando en los aires en cámara lenta sosteniendo a mini Ichigo y enfrente de ella estaba Renji muy muy cerca de su rostro mientras que Kon trataba de ganar espacio para poder besar a su Nee-san, en otras palabras esta muy cerca de su rostro, y también Byakuya evitando cualquier beso posible, lo sentía, algo no iba a salir bien cuando Rukia cayera, así que el noble también se acercaba mas y mas al rostros de la pelinegra y tratando atraparla

-_"¡debo ver los celos de Kurosaki!"-_ pensó Ishida quien estaba atrás de Renji que lo empujo aun mas para que se acercara al rostro de Kuchiki-san

Pero este también perdió el equilibrio y se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Rukia

-_"¡¡¡NOO!!!"-_pensaba mini Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos, no quería ver a Rukia besando a alguien

Después de toda la cámara lenta que se provoco en la escena…Rukia cerro muy fuerte los ojos, no quería ver a quien besaba, tenia muchas caras enfrente de ella, y una de ellas estaba lista para darle el beso…

Pero en otro atrás de donde estaban todos los shinigamis faltaba el mas débil…Hanataro que después del susto del brabucón empezó a escapar, pero como vio que ya todo estaba mas tranquilo decidió salir de su escondite, y agarro su escoba y empezó a caminar

-vaya que montón de basura hay aquí…-dijo Hanataro barriendo el lugar

Pero se dio cuenta que ahí estaban los demás shinigamis y con una sonrisa se fue a donde estaban ellos

-¡maldita sea! Golpearon mi linda nariz-dijo Oomaeda sobándosela pero no se dio cuenta que Hanataro estaba barriendo y este se tropezó con la escoba haciendo y con una de sus manos golpeo la espalda de Hantaro haciendo que este volara hacia los aires

-¡¡ahh!!-gritaba Hanataro esperando el golpe para detenerse

Pero este voló tanto que callo encima de los pretendientes que iban a besar a Rukia, pero Oomaneda no se queda atrás, este también se tropezó y por su barriga reboto hasta los demás shinigamis y sin ningún obstáculo que tuvo en el camino porque Hanataro les cayó encima iba directo a la cara de la pelinegra

¡Hasta que…! Hubo un ruido de un beso tronador, tan fuerte de esos que te de da la abuelita en Navidad, cuando Rukia abrió los ojos para ver quien era, se sorprendió demasiado que sus ojos violetas estaban más abiertos de lo normal, ¿estaba besando a ese hombre? No era un sueño…pues déjame decirte que no, es la pura y la cruel realidad

En eso mini Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver quien beso a Rukia, pero este no se lo podía creer

-_"¿¿¿QUE???"-_pensó Ichigo alterado al ver que Rukia había besado a alguien

Mientras que afuera de la escuela se veía a Urahara y a Yoruichi muy sorprendidos

-¡JOJOJOJOJO!-se empezó a reír Urahara detrás de su abanico

-¡im…posible!-dijo Yoruichi

-¡Jinta! ¡Ururu! Lo están grabando ¿verdad?-pregunto Urahara emocionado

-si Kisuke-san-dijo Ururu sosteniendo la cámara

-¿y ellos que hacen aquí?-dijo Yoriuchi sorprendida

Rukia estaba besando a…Oomaeda

Estaban en una posición bastante incomoda, los grandes labios de Oomaeda estaban bien pegados a los de la noble y tenia ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rukia, ya que esta vio que estaba en el camino quería apartarse de ella, pero tal parece que ese plan no funciono, solo dio a entender que estaba disfrutando el beso

-¡¡¡¡MIS HERMOSOS OJOS SE QUEMAN!!!-dijo Yumichika al ver la escena tapándose abruptamente los ojos llorosos dando un grito al cielo

¿Qué puedo decir? Una nueva pareja se a formado en mi fic, Oomaeda x Rukia forever…true love?

Pero los pobres pretendientes estaban perplejos a la escena, el noble Kuchiki cada vez se podía sentir su reiatsu maligno alrededor de el, Renji estaba atónito, Hantaro estaba asustado ya que estaba a la par del noble sintiendo su energía maligna, Kon lloraba sin consuelo mientras que Ishida miraba fijamente en una cosa…su objetivo "los celos de Kurosaki" pero mini Ichigo estaba aturdido por lo que paso, cada vez, cada segundo que pasaba se podía sentir el reiatsu del hollow de mini Ichigo, pero lo que no se esperaba Rukia era que Oomaeda no se despegaba de ella, esta trataba de separarse pero tal parece que el estaba disfrutando el momento, hasta que el gordito pudo reaccionar

-¡¡oohh!! Me beso una noble-dijo Oomaeda sonrojado- ¡parece que soy irresistible!

-¡¡¡TU NO ERES IRRISISTIBLE!!! ¡ERES HORRIBLE!-gritaba Yumichika al oír las necedades de Oomaeda

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya no mire cosas de adultos!-dijo Ikkaku tapándole los ojos

-¡eso me hubieras dicho antes de ver la escena del beso, Madarame!-dijo Hitsugaya enojado al ver que la mano de Ikkaku estaba en sus ojos

-¡¡POBRE NIÑO!! ¡QUEDARA TRAUMADO DE POR VIDA A VER TANTA FEALDAD EN UN BESO!-grito Yumichika

-¡¡¡KUCHIKI-SAN!!! ¡¡BESARON A MI KUCHIKI-SAN!!-decía Keigo llorando

En ese momento toda la clase se empezaron a reír y a burlase a carcajadas y empezaron a cantar

-¡Rukia y Oomaeda se fueron a besar en un rincón sin parar!

Rukia avergonzada, no quería verlo a el ni a nadie, con la mirada baja se fue directamente hacia la puerta y salió de la clase junto con mini Ichigo

-¡¡¡NEE-SAN!!!-dijo Kon tratando de seguirla pero no pudo, ella corría muy rápido

En eso los que estaban encima de Hanataro lo levantaron y lo lanzaron abruptamente hacia el suelo para acercarse a Oomaeda, estaban el noble furioso por ver como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki le pisoteaban el orgullo, a Renji que fruncía mucho el ceño después de salir su trance de shock, a Kon que lloraba pero apretaba fuerte los puños listos para golpear y a Keigo que tenia un tic en su ojo

-Marechiyo…-dijo Byakuya con un aura negro alrededor

Cuando Oomaeda voltea pudo ver a Renji tronando sus puños con mucha ira y también tronaba su cuello resaltando sus tatuajes, también a Kon decidió al golpearlo si tenia que morir en el intento, a Keigo que tenia la escoba de Hanataro para azotarlo como una viejita y a Byakuya que su reiatsu estaba a punto de convertirse en un hollow

-¡¡o…o…oigan chicos….no se alteren!!-dijo el gordito asustado al ver tanta ira junta- solo fue un besito correspondido

Por haber dicho lo último, la ira de los presentes se aumento aun más

-_"calma Byakuya, debes tranquilizarte, eres un Kuchiki debes ser prudente y no perder la calma por una tontería así, recuerda de lo que te enseño el abuelito Ginrei-sama acerca de no ser impulsivo"-_pensaba Byakuya con el ceño muy fruncido tratando de relajarse

-¡que bueno que tomamos muchas fotografías sobre el beso!-dijo alguien de la clase y Byakuya paro la oreja con su oído biónico para escuchar-¡se las mandare ahora mismo a todo el mundo con mi celular!

-si yo también-se escucho otra voz

-¿a cuantos se lo enviaras?

-¡ja a todos mis contactos, son como 250 personas! Y la mayoría no las conozco

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el orgullo de su hermana estaba en peligro, y Kuchiki Byakuya no dejaría que se arruinara mas de lo que esta, en eso el noble saco su píldora para después tragarla y salir en su forma shinigami

-ban kai-dijo Byakuya de una forma muy fría y espeluznante- Senbonzakura Kageyoshi

Todos los que podían ver a Byakuya shinigami estaban asustados temblando en una esquina, Ikkaku, Yumichika estaban escondidos detrás del Capitán Hitsugaya, pero los que iban hacer pretendientes de Rukia estaban mas inspirados en matar a Oomaeda

-¡¡o…o…o…oigan…!!-dijo muy nerviosos Oomaeda

-"_debo destruir toda cosa que grabo el beso de Rukia"-_pensó Byakuya al ver los celulares

En eso, miles y millones de pétalos rosas asesinas destrozaron los celulares de los compañeros de Rukia

-¡¡¡MI CELULAR!!-dijeron muchos

-¿Qué paso?-dijeron otros asustados

Pero Senbonzakura se tomo muy enserio las ordenes de su amo, que se percato de otro aparato electrónico que grabo el beso de Rukia, la cámara de Kisuke

En ese momento Ururu, quien grababa, noto el peligro que ocurriría así que se acerco a Urahara

-tome-dijo Ururu y se fue

-¡oye Ururu, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo Jinta persiguiéndole

-¿Por qué me habrán dejado la cámara?-pregunto confuso Urahara

-Kis…Kisuke…-tartamudeo Yoruichi

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Urahara aun mas confundido

Cuando Urahara vio que Yoruichi apuntaba su dedo índice hacia adelante este vio a ese lado y pudo ver a millones de pétalos rosas en manada, parecía abejas asesinas listas para picar, o en este caso a atacar

-¡¡corre!!-dijo Urahara saltando cada poste de luz

Pero cuando Yoruichi iba a saltar se dio cuenta que los pétalos rosas de sakura tan solo iban tras Urahara

-¡¡Kisuke, quieren tu cámara!!!-grito Yoruichi a lo lejos

-¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡aquí esta mi video original del beso de Kuchiki-san!!-grito Urahara a varios metros de ahí

En eso Byakuya se percato que le faltaban otros millones de pétalos de su espada, y busco por todas partes, pero tan solo miraba a Kon con sus puños sangrientos por los golpes que le daba a Oomaeda, pero esa sangre que recorría sobre sus nudillos no era del gordito, sino del mismo gigai que parece que Kon no empuñaba bien su puño y tampoco pegaba de la forma correcta que estos sangraban, también estaba Keigo que golpeaba a Oomaeda con la escoba de Hanataro, se veía como si estuviera sacando al gato de la casa y a Renji que tal vez era el que mas le daba duro al pobre teniente del escuadrón dos

Pero el noble vio que no estaban sus millones de pétalos y no había nada bueno que ver decidió buscar sus pétalos, ya después se encargaría `personalmente´ sobre el castigo de Oomaeda

En otro lado del baño de las mujeres…

-¡¡¡PUAJJJ!!!

La pobre Kuchiki menor estaba en un inodoro vomitando la horrible sensación que había en sus labios, pero nadie estaba en el baño, solo ella tratando de hacer paz

-_¡¡¡imposible!!! ¡¡¿Cómo pudo a ver ocurrido esto?!!-_decía mini Ichigo en su mundo aturdido en la tapa de arriba del inodoro

-_¡oiga rey! ¿Por qué tan alterado?-_dijo Ichigo hollow

-_¡NO TE METAS!-_expreso enojado

-_¡¡whoa!! Tranquilo mi rey, ¿acaso ese pequeño beso de la exquisita y sexy Rukia lo dejo abatido?-_pregunta con malicia Hichigo

_-¡¡¡pero que dices!!!-_dijo Ichigo enojándose mas, y ese era el plan de Hichigo, quería salir del mundo de mini Ichigo para hacer estragos

-"_eso, así…enójate…"-_pensaba Hichigo

-_jajaja, mírate, hasta un feo horrendo saca mocos te gano, perdiste mi rey-dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa malvada_

_-¡¡CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO!!-_grito enojado mini Ichigo

_-"parece que voy a salir de aquí muy pronto…¿Por qué no se me ocurrió enojarlo con la chica Kuchiki antes?"-_pensaba Hichigo confundido

Pero en la realidad solo se podía ver a mini Ichigo con ambas manos en su cabeza en la tapa superior del inodoro para que Hichigo no saliera

-nunca me habían humillado así-dijo Rukia después de vomitar y sin mirar a mini Ichigo-¡maldito Urahara!…después lo matare por decir que tenia que besar a alguien-según Rukia, mini Ichigo la estaba oyendo

Pero mini Ichigo tan solo agitaba la cabeza con ambas manos

-según mi plan era besar a Renji-eso hizo que mini Ichigo se alterara mas y no pudiera controlar al hollow- y no besar al asqueroso y gordos labios de…-eso hizo que Rukia se pusiera mas pálida-de...-se estaba recordando del beso y vomito otra vez-¡¡PUAJJ!! (N/a: vaya…que malos efectos de sonidos xD)

-"_¡¡¡no lo puedo soportar mas!!!"_-pensó mini Ichigo con un terrible dolor de cabeza

En ese momento Hichigo al fin pudo salir al mundo real, estaba mini Ichigo con su mini mascara hollow con ojos amarillos y la esclerótica negra

-al fin pude salir…rey…-dijo con una sonrisa maniática Shirosaki

En el pasillo había un noble corriendo con su traje shinigami hasta que…

-_"ese __reiatsu lo conozco…"-_pensó Byakuya parando de correr-"_es el mismo reiatsu del hollow que lleva Kurosaki…pero ¿Por qué esta aquí? Se supone que se fue a `entrenar´ lejos de aquí"-_procesaba la información-"_al menos que…fue una mentira"_

Después que el pelinegro proceso la información empezó a correr de nuevo, pero a los pocos metros se detuvo

-_"¿Qué es esto? Hay otro reiatsu, es de…¡Rukia! ¿Pero como? _¿_Esta junto con Ichigo con su forma de hollow?-_en eso frunció el ceño-_¡debo de darme prisa!_

En el baño de las mujeres…

-¡¡jajaja soy libre!!-decía Shirosaki riéndose en la tapa de arriba del inodoro

-_"¿Qué estará diciendo ese idiota?"-_se preguntaba Rukia con su cabeza adentro del inodoro, quería ver que le ocurría pero no quería que la viera tan pálida, así que espero un rato para que su color volviera

-¡¡¡pero porque estoy de este tamaño!!!-dijo Hichigo viendo que Rukia era mas grande que el, bueno todas las cosas mas grandes que el-¿Qué le a pasado al idiota del rey…? ¡¡Y que!! ¡¡¿Qué huele tan feo?!!

Hichigo pudo oler el horrible aroma de los baños y del vomito de Rukia

-¡¡nunca creí que la tal Rukia fuera tan asquerosa!! ¡¡Aunque tiene bonitas piernas!!-dijo Hichigo con la nariz tapada

En eso Rukia se enfadaba a cada segundo que pasaba, ya su orgullo estaba pisoteado, no permitiría que un enano como Ichigo pisoteara lo que quedaba de el

-bueno suerte con eso rey-dijo Hichigo saliendo del cuerpo de Ichigo

-¡vaya! ¿Lo domine?-dijo mini Ichigo confundido al ver que el hollow ya no estaba en su cuerpo

En eso indignada Rukia saco su cabeza del inodoro y agarro fuertemente a Ichigo

-Ru…-trataba de decir mini Ichigo pero no respiraba

-dime una cosa Ichigo…-pauso-¡¡¿Cómo que soy asquerosa?!!-dijo Rukia enojado

-¿Qué?-pudo decir Ichigo pero la pelinegra lo apretó aun más

-¡¡Y TAMBIÉN…!! ¡¡¿COMO QUE TENGO LINDAS PIERNAS?!! ¡¡COCHINO PERVERTIDO EXPLICATE!!-grito Rukia enojadísima

-pu…puedo explicarlo…-dijo Ichigo nervioso

-_¿acaso puedes?-_dijo Hichigo en el mundo de Ichigo

-_¡¡TU!!-_grito Ichigo enojado en su mundo

-¡¡EXPLICATE!!-grito Rukia y eso causo que mini Ichigo volviera a la realidad

-¡fue mi hollow interior! Yo no fui, te lo juro Rukia-dijo Ichigo sonando como un niño bueno

-aja ¡¡¡como si me tragara esa mentira!!!

-¡¡no Rukia te lo juro!!-dijo mas nervioso Ichigo

Rukia tan solo suspiro

-esta bien…te creeré…¡¡solo por esta vez!!-soltó el agarre y dejo que mini Ichigo cayera de pompas

-_¡ja! En tu cara, ¡Salí ileso!-_dijo mini Ichigo en su mundo hablándole a Hichigo

Este tan solo gruño

Pero en los pasillos de la escuela…

-_"el __reiatsu volvió hacer normal…¿Qué es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí?"-_pensó Byakuya a tan solo metros de done se encontraba mini Ichigo y la pelinegra shinigami-_"pero el reiatsu esta ahí adentro"-_viendo la puerta del baño de mujeres-_"es mejor investigar"_

En el lavamanos estaba Rukia enjuagándose con agua, mientras que mini Ichigo estaba pasándoselas por llavero, y para asegurarse para que no se perdiera, la pelinegra lo amarro en un costado de la falda para que este colgara

-¡oee…! ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-dijo Ichigo aburrido colgando

-ya voy-dijo Rukia secándose la boca y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

-¡ahí es!-dijo Byakuya corriendo con toda velocidad hacia la puerta

Pero lo que no se daba cuenta Byakuya es que había un letrero de `piso mojado´ en el pasillo

Pero en ese momento Rukia abrió la puerta a punto de salir, tenia su vista baja, pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que ahí estaba Byakuya a toda velocidad, este se dio cuenta que tenia un obstáculo y tenia que parar pero el piso estaba tan mojado que este se deslizaba y no podía parar, a causa de eso, estaba tan tan cerca que Rukia alzo la vista y pudo ver a su hermano con sus ojos grises bien abiertos por que no paraba por lo mas que quisiera

¡De repente! Byakuya choco contra su hermana, y lamentablemente mini Ichigo estaba en medio y recibió el golpe mas fuerte haciendo que este se desmayara, pero por ese golpe hizo que Byakuya parara pero por el impulso que dio estaba muy cerca de la cara de su hermana, ella tan solo lo miraba con sus ojos violetas bien abiertos, al igual que el, tenia sus ojos grises bien abiertos, no solo porque chocaron, sino porque sintieron un roce en los labios de ambos, ese roce fue pero tan tan cercano a un beso, por poco y la besa, pero si no fuera que el puso antes sus manos en los hombros de Rukia y la empujara un poco, seria un beso definitivo (N/a: ¡buena idea Naoru 133! [Alzando mi dedo pulgar])

-nii…nii…-tartamudeaba Rukia sonrojada por sentir el roce

-aquí no paso nada…¿entiendes?-dijo serio pero a la vez apenado Byakuya viendo hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido

Rukia asintió varias veces con su cabeza

Después del inesperado roce, el pequeño llavero se empezó a mover

-¡¡maldita sea Rukia!! ¡¿Qué fue ese golpe tan repentino?!

Ambos pelinegros se quedaron atónitos sobre lo que vieron…mas Byakuya que su vista estaba fija en el pequeño llavero de Rukia

-¡¡¡Ichigo idiota!!!-dijo nerviosamente Rukia estrangulando a mini Ichigo

-¿Kurosaki?-dijo extrañado Byakuya

-¡¡BYAKUYA!!-dijo Ichigo dando un salto del susto

En eso los millones de pétalos que perseguían a Urahara volvieron a su amo, pero Rukia se puso rígida al ver los pétalos asesinos y escondió a mini Ichigo con ambas manos

-¡no mates a Ichigo, nii-sama!-dijo Rukia casi rogándole

Pero Byakuya se quedaba callado con su mirada fría

-_"¿de que estará hablando?"-_pensó Byakuya-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Byakuya

-tu dijiste que lo ibas a destruir si no te daba una razón de que por que lo tengo-dijo Rukia cubriendo aun mas a Ichigo

-Rukia…-susurro Ichigo al oír el tono de voz que estaba empleando, ella no estaba actuando

-¡así que por favor nii-sama! ¡No lo mates!

Byakuya se quedo paralizado entre sus adentros, se había olvidado que le había dicho eso a Rukia, pero ahora que era Kurosaki eso ya no importaba, no es que odiaba a Ichigo con toda su alma para matarlo, pero Byakuya era capaz de matar al pelinaranja si hiciera algo indebido contra su hermanita

En eso los millones de pétalos que le faltaban a Byakuya regresaron a su forma original de su zampakuto y la envaino sin decirle nada a Rukia

-¿nii-sama?-dijo extrañada Rukia al ver lo que hizo y descubriendo a mini Ichigo

-no lo matare si me respondes una pregunta…-dijo Byakuya dándole la espalda

La pelinegra solo lo miraba fijamente, mientras que mini Ichigo estaba algo nervioso

-¿Por qué Kurosaki esta de ese tamaño?-volteo a ver a mini Ichigo

-bueno…yo…-dijo Ichigo poniendo uno de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-…es una larga historia

-quiero oírla-mando el noble mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo para ir a la clase mientras que Rukia y mini Ichigo lo seguían para contarles el relato, bueno…parte de el…

Pasaron las horas y todos en la clase estaba en murmullos sobre el beso de Rukia, ella trataba de ignorarlo dentro la clase, pero entre sus adentros sentía tanta pena que quería matarlos a todos, Ichigo por su parte estaba tratando de controlarse de tanto murmullo que escuchaba, el pobre tenia un severo tic en el ojo, mientras que Renji tenia sus puños sangrentados al igual que Kon de tanto golpe, a la vez la escoba de Hanataro se partió en dos y una estilla se clavo en el dedo de Keigo que paro a la enfermería, mientras que Oomaeda, esa es otra historia…

-¡¡¡QUIERO ESTA CLASE LIMPIA!!!-gritaba el director dentro de la clase

-si director-dijeron la mayoría sin ánimo

-¡¡Y ESTAN CASTIGADOS POR INICIAR UNA REBELIÓN DENTRO DE LA ESCULA!!

-si director-dijeron sin más ánimo

-¡¡Y SALDRAN HASTA LAS SEIS DE LA NOCHE LIMPIANDO TODA LA ESCUELA!!

-¡¡¿AH?!!-dijeron todos

-¡¡ES UNA ORDEN!!

Habían gruñidos entre los alumnos limpiando toda la clase, en eso la pequeña shinigami limpiaba vidrios con su hermano este le dice

-si lo que dices es verdad, tienes que supervisar a Kurosaki en todo momento, Rukia-dijo sin verle

-si, nii-sama

-te aconsejo que lo dejes adentro de tu mochila, así no haces estupideces

-¡¡pero que…!!-dijo Ichigo

-¡¡shh!! Idiota cálmate-dijo Rukia poniendo su mano en su llavero

Byakuya tan solo lo miraba con su rostro frio y entre sus adentros se decía `te lo dije´

Pasaron mas las horas y todos agotados y con mala cara dio el reloj las seis en punto, todos salieron sin animo, ni siquiera Keigo estaba de animo para gritar a los cuatro vientos `besaron a mi Kuchiki-san´ o algo por el estilo, ya que todos estaban yéndose, los shinigamis estaban enfrente de la puerta del instituto para despedirse de Rukia junto con Kon

-¿se van hoy?-dijo extrañada Rukia

-si…tan solo teníamos que ver si estabas bien o no-dijo Renji cansado

-¡pero hoy lo disfrutaste! ¿No Kuchiki-san? Hoy tuviste el privilegio de besar a un verdadero hombre-dijo Oomaeda en silla de ruedas y muy vendado

Rukia lo vio con disgusto

-¡¡YA VAMOS OTRA VEZ CON ESO!!-grito Renji

-¡orra! ¡orra! ¡Esta vez yo te ayudo Renji! Este gordito me esta sacando de quicio-dijo Ikkaku preparado

-yo también-dijo Hitsugaya cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido

Oomaeda tan solo se asusto

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!! Lamento toda desgracia que pasaste el día de hoy por besar al horrible de Oomaeda-dijo Yumichika entre lagrimas sosteniendo ambas manos de la pelinegra-¡¡por eso seria un honor cambiarte tu estilo si te avergüenza tanto!!

-g…gracias…pero estoy bien así-dijo tartamudeando Rukia con una sonrisa forzada

-¡¡pero considera la oferta!! Te cambiaria el peinado, el color de tus ojos, y estaba pensando en un color de cabello rubio para ti-dijo Yumichika imaginándoselo

Rukia tan solo reía nerviosamente

-Rukia…-dijo una voz fría y eso hizo que ella se volteara a Byakuya-…tengo que entregarte esto-dijo sacándose algo de su mochila

-nii-sama…¿eso es?-dijo confundida

-es el enjuague bucal Kuchiki extra fuerte con extra menta, además no contiene colorantes, contiene flúor, ayuda a matar los gérmenes que causan el mal aliento, la placa bacteriana y la gingivitis, provee 12 horas de protección y aliento fresco, deja tus dientes mas blancos, protegen sus encillas y quita las sensaciones asquerosas de tu boca-dijo Byakuya viendo a Oomaeda con cara de pocos amigos- clínicamente comprobado

Todos los presentes oían al Kuchiki con cara de raros, ¿acaso Byakuya le estaba haciendo promoción a su nueva línea de enjuague bucal marca `Kuchiki´? Pero el noble no les hacia caso a sus miradas indiferentes, tan solo quería que Rukia se quitara la sensación horrible de la boca, además ellos no saben nada sobre el roce que tuvieron los dos hermanos

-se oye que es muy bueno…debes probarlo Kuchiki-san-dijo Hanataro admirado por lo que tenia el enjuague

-s…si…muchas gracias nii-sama-dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia al recibir el súper enjuague marca `Kuchiki´

-creo que es hora de irnos, se hace tarde ya…-dijo Ikkaku al ver que el sol se esta escondiendo

-si hay que dejarle estos gigais a Urahara-san-expreso Renji al ver que ya todos se estaba yendo del lugar

-Rukia…-dijo Byakuya dándole la espalda

-¿si nii-sama?

-entrega tus reportes mañana a primera hora-dijo con su tono frio

-¡si!

-y esconde muy bien a Kurosaki…-dijo sin nada mas que decir se fue con el resto

En eso Kon estaba algo confundido, no entendía que quiso decir `esconde muy bien a Kurosaki´

-nee-san, ¿Cómo que esconder bien a Ichigo?

-no es eres el único que lo sabe Kon-dijo una voz dentro de la mochila de Rukia y esta la abrió

-¡Ichigo! ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo?

-si…al parecer Byakuya quiere que me mantenga oculto hasta que recupere mi forma original

-¿p…pero como lo supo?-tartamudeo Kon

-larga historia-suspiro Rukia comenzando a caminar

-¡¡oee!! Nee-san espérame-dijo Kon siguiéndola a la par suya-¿pero le dijeron todas las reglas del deseo?

Rukia e Ichigo solo se miraron y volvieron a fijar su vista al Ichigo falso

-no todas-dijo Ichigo

-¿Cuál no?-pregunto Kon

-la del parte del beso no se la dijimos-dijo Rukia algo apenada

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué crees que sigo vivo?-dijo sarcástico mini Ichigo

Pero en eso detrás de unos árboles se escondían unas personas misteriosas vigilando a la parejita caminar

-esa esta muy buena-dijo uno en susurro

-si, espero que al jefe le agrade lo que encontramos-susurro otro

-hay que avisarle

Dijeron los extraños desapareciendo en la próxima oscuridad de la noche

Pero cuando la pelinegra y el falso Ichigo llegaron a la casa Kurosaki no había nadie en casa, mas una nota que decía que Isshin salió y las gemelas estarían con unas amigas y que había protección para Ichigo si se atrevía hacerse hombre con Rukia, pero mini Ichigo tan solo la rompió con rabia la nota

-¡nee-san! Mira hay muchas estrellas-dijo Kon viendo por la ventana

En eso Rukia corrió hacia la habitación de Ichigo para subirse con el hacia la terraza, mientras que Kon hacia de guardia

-¡vaya! Hoy el cielo esta cubierta de ellas-dijo Rukia contemplándolo

-si, si, si como sea, comienza a contar ya…-dijo mini Ichigo malhumorado

-¡cállate idiota!-expreso Rukia enojada

-¿te fascinan un montón de gases en el cielo quemándose miles de kilómetros de aquí?

-¡tarado! Ese no es el punto

Y así comenzó una pelea nuevamente…hasta que paso media hora de tantos insultos que Rukia al fin decidió contar las estrellas, pero estaba algo dudosa

-¡oee! ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo mini Ichigo al verla dudosa

-Ichigo, ¿lo que hay que hacer es contar el numero de estrellas por el día de mi cumpleaños, por tres días no?

-si, no veo cual es tu duda…-dijo mini Ichigo algo confuso

-¿Qué pasa…si yo…no tengo fecha de cumpleaños?-dijo Rukia nerviosa

Hubo un silencio abrumador, que duro medio minuto hasta que mini Ichigo salió del shock

-¡¡¡¿QUE NO TIENES QUE?!!!

-¡¡yo morí cuando era una bebé, Ichigo!! Nunca supe cuando era mi cumpleaños-dijo Rukia defendiéndose

Eso hizo que mini Ichigo se callara y la mirara sorprendido, era cierto, Rukia nunca supo y nunca sabrá cuando fue su cumpleaños, eso se lo llevo Hisana a la tumba

Otro silencio abrumador…hasta que uno de los dos decidió romper el hielo por la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente

-¿y que hago ahora?-expreso Rukia

Mini Ichigo se quedo pesando un rato

-¿y nadie celebro tu cumpleaños antes? A lo que me refiero…¿nunca pusiste una fecha fija para que fuera tu cumpleaños y lo celebraras sin ser ese fijamente?-pregunto mini Ichigo

Rukia se quedo pensando un poco…

-ya que lo mencionas…si, creo que tengo uno…-dijo Rukia tratándose de recordar-…fue el día que conocí a Renji…

Esa ultima frase altero a Ichigo con enfado ¿acaso Renji era el tema favorito de hablar el día de hoy?

-¿y que día fue eso?-dijo amargamente mini Ichigo

-fue un día 14…si…14 de enero-dijo Rukia segura

-entonces…cuenta 14 estrellas-dijo mini Ichigo viéndola

Rukia asintió y empezó a contar alzando su dedo índice

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro…un momento, esa ya la conté…-dijo Rukia-…a ver otra vez-dijo alzando su dedo- uno, dos, tres ¡maldita sea! ¿Ya conté esa estrella?...de nuevo, uno…¡¡¡ahhh!!!

Rukia se perdía cuando contaba las estrellas, mientras que mini Ichigo tan solo la miraba

-¿te cuesta verdad Rukia?-dijo mini Ichigo con una sonrisa malvada

-¡¡¡cierra la boca!!!- dijo Rukia apenada

Mini Ichigo tan solo suspiro, si seguían así, ya no habrían estrellas porque ya estuviera amaneciendo, entonces el mini pelinaranja se acerco a Rukia

-¡¡oee!! Levántame –mando mini Ichigo

-¿para que?-dijo enojada Rukia

-no seas enojona, te ayudare a contar, ya que parece que no puedes contar hasta cinco-dijo sarcástico mini Ichigo

-¡idiota!-dijo Rukia quien lo patio y lo mando lejos

Cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pudo ver que mini Ichigo estaba muy lejos de la casa

-¡¡¡ICHIGO!!!-grito Rukia al perder de vista a mini Ichigo

-¡¡NEE-SAN!! ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Kon al oír el grito de Rukia pero cuando se percato, Rukia ya no estaba en la terraza

La pelinegra corría por las oscuras calles de Karakura en busca de mini Ichigo que cayo en alguna parte de por ahí

-¡Ichigo!-gritaba Rukia mientras corría-¡¡Ichigo!!

Pero no había respuesta alguna, pasaron los minutos y Rukia paro de correr, estaba cansada que decidió sentarse por un momento jadeando

-_"Ichigo…¿Dónde estas?"-_pensaba Rukia angustiaba porque no lo encontraba

En eso el viento soplaba muy fuerte causándole frio a la pelinegra, tan solo llevaba el uniforme del instituto; para que estuviera en calor, Rukia abrazo sus piernas lo mas fuerte que pudo y cerro los ojos mientras que el viento soplaba

Pero lo que no se daba cuenta era que mini Ichigo estaba atrás suya, salía sangre de su cabeza, como si cayó en ella, pero este trato de limpiarse al ver a Rukia ahí

-Rukia…-musitó Ichigo al verla

En ese instante, Rukia volteo rápidamente al oír su nombre

-Ichi…go-dijo Rukia al verlo y se acerco a el gateando-¡te hiciste daño en la cabeza!

-¿esto?-dijo tocándose la herida-¡nahh! Eso no es nada, he tenido heridas peores

Rukia se quedo callada, al parecer no estaba del muy convencida

-¡¡oee!! ¿Contamos las estrellas?-sugirió Ichigo-¡pero esta vez te ayudare!

Rukia sonrió levemente agarrando con cuidado a mini Ichigo

-¿lista?-dijo mini Ichigo en su hombro y ella asintió

Y la parejita empezó a contar las estrellas, mini Ichigo dirigía la mano de Rukia en cada estrella que contaba mientras que ella se dejaba llevar, y ese era solo el primer día, ¿Qué pasara mas adelante? ¿Habrán muchos problemas entre ellos? Se los garantizo

* * *

**se preguntaran...¿que le paso a Urahara?...jajaja en el proximo capitulo veran que le paso...¿Oomaeda tendra su personal castigo con Byakuya? eso tambien lo sabran en el otro capitulo, ¿mini Ichigo hara travesuras? ¡garantizado!**

**aLeKuchiki-zr:** ja! creo que no le molesto a Bya-kun por la falsa confesion de Kon que Rukia era su novia xD, aunque si! ya me imagino a mini Ichigo de llavero! yo tambien quiero uno! y...sobre tu pregunta...habra lemmon? xDDD jajaja...pues...como decirlo, a mi en lo personal no tengo nada contra el lemmon, pero no es que me guste leerlo, soy neutral con eso, pero poner lemmon en mis historias no sabria como hacerlo XD, y si lo hago seria pesimo xD...tal vez lemmon no haga, pero algo mas suave como el Lime tal vez, aunque de repente haga lemmon xD, muchas gracias por comentar!!

**fer: **jaja!! pues...no fue Byakuya xD solo la roso xD, pero no pude hacerle un beso porque...bueno, Byakuya en la vida real nunca lo haria xD, estaria traicionando a su difunta esposa xD, y Kon? ja! de seguro lo matan! gracias por comentar y leer mi historia!

**byakushi: **hitsugaya? ese ni interesado estaba xD, HitsuRuki? vaya! que parejita mas interesante xD la verdad no se me ocurrio esa pareja XD, y sobre la cuenta...esta bien si no quieres hacer una o no, tomate tu tiempo si quieres hacer una,y quien sabe...tal vez muy pronto te vea escribiendo fics xD, muchas gracias por comentar y por leerte mi historia! y que viva chappy xD

**SIKKANDDA: **jajaja!! tranquila, no explotes xD creo que por leer este capitulo ya te tranquilizaste aunque porque pienso que despues me mandaran muchos reviews de quejas porque Rukia beso a Oomaeda XD, y jajaja!! siempre me hacen reir tus reviews! en camara lenta el "jojojo" de Urahara xD yo lo primero que me imagine fue a Santa XDDD gracias por leerte mi fic y por dejarme review!!

**love_ichiruki: **jaja! otra persona que me dijo que Rukia beso a Bya-kun! xD pero hey! el roce no fue tan malo xD, aunque nunca me imaginaria Byakuya besando a su hermana Oo, no te preocupes, todos somos locos XD yo con mi fic este xD, jeje que bueno que te gusto mi fic! eso me conmueve TT-TT, y Oomaeda en lo personal me cae mal xD, muchas gracias por leerte mi fic y por comentar!

**Airi-Hyuga: **jajaja! otra chica que dice que beso a Byakuya XD, pero no fue el! jejeje soy algo mala xD, pero bueno...com ya habia dicho antes, no me lo imagino a besar a su hermana aunque fuera un accidente Oo, gracias por leer mi fic y por cometar!

**Nanime . Hitsugaya:** chica!!! ¡solo tu descubrio quien iba a besar a Rukia! ¡chica! eres adivina o soy muy predecible xD...cuando lei tu review, yo me dije a mi misma "¡¡noo!! lo descubrieron!!" en fin! tienes buen ojo xD...espero leer pronto tu fic! que te den tu laptop, gracias por leerte mi fic!! y por dejar review

**TiTru: **comprendo tu dolor sobre tu clase...solo que conmigo nos castigan a cada rato xD, ya me he acostumbrado! y ya asabes quien beso a Rukia jeje, gracias por leerte mi fic y por el review!!

**chappyxrukia: **yo tambien odio a Oomaeda!! pero beso a Rukia jaja XD, pobrecita, espero que use su enjuague XD gracias por leerte mi fic y por tu review!

j**udith-kurosaki-kuchiki: **

**judith: **sobre el chavo que me dijiste que alguien le lanzo una mochila!! chica!! dime loca! pero senti su dolor XDDDD, esque ouch! ya imaginandoselo bien xD que dolor!! jajaja y bolitas de papel, eso hacen todo el tiempo en mi clase o plastilina!! eso es lo peor, especialmente si se te cae una bolita en el pelo! TT-TT, y ya sabes quien beso a Rukia xD, gracias por comentar y por leerte mi fic!****

erica: en el proximo capitulo veras como esta Urahara jaja XD, y Renji siempre es un aprovechado, pero aun con eso, el IchiRuki siempre estara de pie!!, y un oscar? jaja no exageres xD y una peli? jaja xD gracias por comentar y leer mi fic!****

alex: jaja, gracias por tu millon de calificacion! ese puntaje necesito en mis notas TT-TT no me la quieres dar ahi? xD...muchas gracias! es bueno saber que te haya gustado gracias por leerte mi fic y por comentar****

Anita509: jaja, siempre las clases son asi de molestonas xD, y pues...como ya te diste cuenta, beso a Oomaeda xD, pero no te preocupes ya recibira su castigo por parte de Byakuya, solo espera, muajajaja! xD, y habran muchas aventuras por parte de Ichi, gracias por comentar y por leerte mi fic!

**Ruki-Hisa-Chan:** muajaja!!! lo se soy muy cruel!! no solo por que no les dije nada en el capitulo anterior, sino por quien beso Rukia xDD si...pobre Ichigo vio la escena, pero no la otra con Byakuya jajaj XD y una mujer besando a Rukia! wakala no!! y si...mi clase es muy alborotada...enserio eso hacen en tu clase? jaja todavia me recuerdo que una vez en el ultimo dia de clases nos escapamos todo los de la clase y nos fuimos a escoder a otra, y la directora var de buscarnos, jajaj buenisimo xD me sentia como mision imposible xD gracias por leerte mi fic y por comentar!

**XxXMicheruXxX: **pues...en Bleach 0, Ichigo no etsa enamorada de la Hime, eso es lo que veo yo...pero la Hime muere en Bleach 0 jaja xD, pero no...Ichigo no esta enamorada de la Hime, pero si la rescata eso si...al igual que en Bleach real, pero nahhh...eso no importa! ella nunca estar con Ichi por es de Rukia!!! jaja e Ishida beso a Rukia xD, creo que ya lo averiguaste en este capitulo xD, muchas gracias por cometar y por leer mi fic

**angerukia: **jaja, creo que ya descubriste quien la beso, y Ed...si no fuera por el no existiria el fic xD, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer mi fic

**0Nah-Kuroi0: **Keigo??? ese se cumple su sueño si la besa xDD, pero creo que ya sabes quien la beso XD, eIshida?? solo por ver los celos de Kurosaki la besaria xD, pero no...no fue ninguno, xD...jeje, muchas gracias por comentar y por leerte mi fic!

**Velonique Yuuko: **Byakuya...el de el no fue beso xD...e Ishida lo dudo mucho aunque ya sabes quien es ahora xD, pero dijiste algo muy curioso, sobre los gitanos que no dijeron que ella podia besar un familiar o no xD aunque esa leyenda se la invento Urahara xD tu misma lo dijiste jaja XD y es cierto se le quita la magia los otros shinigamis y Keigo xD...gracias por comentar mi fic! y gracias!! que bueno que te haya gustado mi one-shot navideño xD tambien espero mas fic tuyos!! :D

**naoru 133: **chica tu me diste la idea del roce de Byakuya!!! ahora ya sabes a que me referia que no negaba ni afirmaba el beso xDD, tu me diste la inspiracion que se me fue TT-TT, por eso muchas gracias!!! tu fuiste la mesajera (?) xDD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y muchas gracias por leerte mi fic y por comentar!!

* * *

**wow!! que monton de reviews!! nunca me habia pasado eso antes!!! de verdas muchisimas gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribirlos y leer mi loco fic!!! muchas gracias TT-TT**

**y antes de irme...tengo un anuncio!! ya lo habia dicho antes el anuncio sobre mi one-shot "fiesta de disfraces navideñas" pero lo volvere a publicar...**

**ya esta confirmanda la 4ta peli de Bleach! que rapido xD...pero esta vez el protagonista de la peli sera nada mas que el propio Kurosaki Ichigo! esta peli se tratara de que Ichigo ha llegado a la hollowficación perfecta, y la peli sera estrena en el invierno del otro año...daran mas informacion a despues de la peli Fade to Black que sera vista por los fans de Bleach en un lugar especifico de Shonen Jump para terminar el año...vaya manera de terminarlo con Ichiruki xD,**

**informacion encontrada por mi pagina de chismes Ichiruki xD**

**sin nada mas que decir solo que me dejen review (jejeje xD) nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡A pasado mucho tiempo! ¿me extrañaron? espero que si xD...antes que nada, ahorita no tengo escusa porque actualice tarde xD, solo que mi inspiración se iba, pero regreso ayer! xD, tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, así que este capitulo es super largo! tiene...23 paginas de word xDD, y eso que quería escribir mas, pero seria mucho xD, ya iba a llegar a diez mil palabras xD...aunque creo que ahorita ya los pase xD, y ya el viernes voy al colegio de nuevo! así que se me hara difícil actualizar rápido, pero descuiden, no abandonare ese te fic xD**

**Otra cosa...recibí muchas quejas por parte de mis lectores por que deje que Rukia besara a Oomaeda xDDD, perdón! TT__TT, pero ya verán que mejorara la historia jeje, xD**

**Y antes con la historia, diganme...¿creen que en el fic hay mucho Occ? si es así perdón! TT__TT, otra cosa que quise en este fic, es mejorar mi ortografía! era horrible! xD, pero a ver si me mejore o no, también en la redacción, esa es otra escusa de por que me tarde tanto xD**

**¿Creen que este fis es muy raro al igual que la autora y sus locuras? xD...yo diría que si xD**

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach no es mio, sino de Tite Kubo, y si fuera mio...haría muchas maldades con los personajes principales, jujuju_

**Sin mas que decir...aqui esta el capitulo! :D**

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso **

**Capitulo 6**

Solo han contado una vez las estrellas la parejita, faltan dos días más ¿Qué más podría complicar la existencia entre ellos? Fácil…los celos y las dudas

-nee-san…-dormía Kon en la cama de Ichigo, era día martes, día de ir al instituto, lastima que no estaban en vacaciones

Mientras que mini Ichigo dormía en una cama de cartón que muy pronto se lavaría la carita con agua y jabón (N/a: como Pipón el muñeco xD, no se si sabes cual es esa cancioncita de niños)

Para que mini Ichigo respirará, la gaveta donde estaba escondido estaba abierta, y la escalera que hizo perfectamente Kon estaba unida con cinta adhesiva

En eso sonó el despertador…

-¡¡ahh!! ¿Qué?-dijo Kon saltando de la cama dejando baba en la almohada

-es el despertador Kon, apágalo…-dijo sin ánimo mini Ichigo

-¡ah! Si claro-dijo el falso Ichigo, pero se le quedo viendo al despertador, y…-Ichigo ¿Cómo se apaga?

Mini Ichigo tan solo gruño ¿acaso era muy estúpido? , de mala gana, mini Ichigo se levantó y subió por la escalera arreglada, bueno, quizás le faltaban algunos cuantos detalles para que estuviera realmente segura

-¡whoaaaa!-expresó mini Ichigo al ver que la escalera se rompía y este cayera fuertemente en el piso-¡¡uhhh!!-dijo en el suelo temblando una pierna

-¡¡¡Ichigo bastardo mi escalera!!!-grito Kon entre lágrimas-¡¡Me costó mucho en reconstruirla!!

-con que fuiste tú…-dijo mini Ichigo en la cara en el suelo con su tono de voz frío y benévolo-¡¡debí saber que esa PORQUERÍA DE ARREGLO la hiciste tú!!

Kon ofendido se acercó a mini Ichigo, y el despertador aun seguía sonando

-¡¡Lo arreglé por mi Nee-san!! ¡No por tí maldito!

-¡¿A quién le dices maldito, maldito?!

En eso alguien abre la puerta bruscamente haciendo que esos dos saltaran del susto, y la persona que abrió la puerta tomo el despertador y lo tomo con tanta fuerza que este se destrozo en sus manos…

-¡¡PODRÍAN USTEDES DOS CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!-dijo enojadísima Rukia en pijama

Los presentes la veían asustados, no por la forma en que les grito, sino por verla tan desalineada, estaba más despeinada de lo normal, tenía unas ojeras en sus ojos, estaba encorvada y malhumorada

-¡¿Qué me ven?!-les grito Rukia

-ne…nee-san ¿te sientes bien?-tartamudeo Kon

-¡claro que no! No dormí toda la noche-dijo pesadamente Rukia sentándose en la cama de Ichigo y frotando su cabeza con su mano

-¿y por qué?-preguntó mini Ichigo agobiado

-por hacer los estúpidos reportes que tengo que entregar a la Sociedad de Almas-dijo sin animo Rukia

-pero…si no han habido ningún hollow-dijo confundido mini Ichigo

En eso Rukia lo mira con sorpresa, pero desvía su mirada rápidamente y juega con sus dedos

-cierto…pero…-se ruborizo-…me pase toda la noche decorando mis reportes…con Chappys

-¡¡¿Qué tu hiciste que?!!-dijo alterado el mini

Pero Rukia no lo veía, tan solo sintió algo de pena por lo que había dicho, ¿desvelarse solo por decorar? No había dormido bien en dos días; por hacerle la cama al mini pelo naranja y hacer sus reportes

-¡¡nee-san!! Eso es malo para tu salud, necesitas dormir ahora mismo-dijo Kon preocupado

-ahora no, Kon-dijo Rukia parándose- tengo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas a entregarlo, así que Chappy estará ocupando mi lugar

-¿eso quiere decir que me dejarás solo con tu maniática pastilla?-dijo mini Ichigo alterado

-oye Ichigo, estoy aquí…-dijo Kon frunciendo el ceño

-no te preocupes Ichigo, volveré a la anochecer-dijo Rukia saliendo de la habitación-me cambiare para que Chappy tenga el uniforme en mi gigai, y luego me iré…

-nee-san…espero que vuelvas pronto-decía Kon lloroso

-no seas estúpido, se acaba de la habitación, aún no se va a la Sociedad de Almas-dijo mini Ichigo cruzando los brazos

-_pero podrían pasar muchas cosas allá, mi rey-_decía Hichigo en el mundo del peli naranja

-_¿Qué?_

_-recuerda…ahí esta el shinigami Abarai-_le dijo malicioso Shirosaki

-¡_ese no me importa!_-dijo con desprecio

-_¿seguro mi rey?-_le dijo sonriendo-_¿Qué cosas podrían pasar entre ellos dos?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_preguntó dudoso el mini

_-dígame mi rey…¿Cómo cuantas veces Kuchiki Rukia mencionó que quería besar a Abarai Renji?-_confesó Hichigo

En eso mini Ichigo quedó aturdido sobre la pregunta de mini Hichigo, mientras que mini Zangetsu suspiraba arriba de uno de los edificios, era tan fácil engañarlo a su pobre amo

-Rukia…_-_dijo Ichigo recordando algunas cosas

-"_**la persona que quiere que su deseo se cumpla, antes de pedir el deseo, deberá besar a alguien del sexo opuesto…"-**_pudo recordar mini Ichigo cuando Urahara dijo la condición para que se cumpliera el deseo…recordaba que Rukia esta en contra al igual que el…pero…

-**"**_**pero como cuenta la leyenda…si su deseo es sobre una persona, no tiene que besarlo, a si que Kuchiki-san te salvaste de besar a Kurosaki-san"-**_ en eso mini Ichigo recordó que Rukia golpeo a Urahara por decir eso, pero ¿lo golpeo por ser un idiota?

-**"**_**entonces…dices que…tengo que besar a alguien…"**_-recordó mini Ichigo cuando Rukia tartamudeo cuando se convenció

_**-"¿tu quien crees que sea mejor…para que…yo…bese…?"-**_era cierto, en ese momento Rukia cuando dijo eso a mini Ichigo

-"_**pues…no puedo besar a ningún extraño…estaba pensando alguien de confianza…alguien que…tal vez no pensaría mal y que entienda la situacion…alguien como Renji**__**"-**_ se quedo en seco cuando recordó esa parte…ella siempre estaba pesando en Renji…¡¡en besar a Renji!!

-"_**Ichigo-…hoy…pienso besar a un chico**_…"-era cierto, estaba decidida, aunque en ese momento Renji no estaba en los alrededores podía besar cualquier chico…pero todo eso cambio…cuando llegaron al instituto

_**-"parece que ya no saludas, Rukia"-**_¡¡esa voz era la de Renji!!

-_"ese tonto maldito estaba en la clase"-_pensó mini Ichigo en sus flashbacks

-_pero eso no es todo mi rey…-_dijo maloso Shirosaki

-_¡oye! ¿Espías mis pensamientos?-_dijo con enfado mini Ichigo

-_¡claro! Si es tu mundo…se pueden escuchar todo aquí lo que piensas_

Mini Ichigo tan solo bufo

-_como sea…-_reprochó Shirosaki, pero luego volvió al tono maloso-_eso no es todo mi rey…¿acaso no recuerda cuando Kuchiki Rukia iba tan cerca de Abarai Renji?_

En eso mini Ichigo quedo en shock cuando se recordó de la súper lenta caída de Rukia hacia sus presentes shinigamis y Kon…¡¡ella siempre quiso besarlo a el!!

-_"¡¡maldita sea!! En ese momento Rukia estaba tan cerca de Renji ¿acaso Rukia siente algo por ese cabeza de piña?"-_ pensó mini Ichigo asustado

-_muy bien…-_susurro Hichigo-_¿Kuchiki ira hoy a la Sociedad de Almas hoy? ¿No es así? ¿Acaso ahí no se encuentra Abarai?_-dijo Hichigo con una sonrisa malvada

Mini Ichigo se detuvo en seco…Renji aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, o lo peor…¡¡Rukia lo intentaría besarlo ya que solo en el pensaba como candidato de besar!!

-_¡¡imposible!!-_dijo mini Ichigo imaginándose cosas

_**¡Pensamiento shojo de mini Ichigo!:**_

_Estaban en una pradera llena de flores de miles de colores, la grama estaba de 20 centímetros de alto, y muchos árboles había alrededor de esa pradera que mariposas y pájaros estaban volando libremente en los campos de la Sociedad de Almas, pero ahí estaba…Kuchiki Rukia admirando todo lugar a espaldas de todos, no dejaba ver su cara, tan solo admiraba su belleza._

_-Rukia…-dijo una varonil y muy sensual_

_En eso se voltea lentamente Rukia a sus espaldas a quien llamaba su nombre, el viento soplaba entre sus cabellos y su ropa shinigami, con un leve movimiento el cabello de Rukia se movía con el viento…y al girar contemplando a la persona que decía su nombre; sus ojos violetas eran mas grandes de los normal, sus orbes violetas ocupaban la mayor parte de su cara al igual que sus pestañas que eras muchas mas largas y delineadas…con su pequeña y hermosa nariz bien definida y su boca rosa que nunca se vio en Rukia estaba medio abierta al verlo._

_-Renji…-musitó Rukia al verlo, y sus ojos violetas grandes tenían brillo en ellos, mas brillo de lo normal y su cara demostraba un leve sonrojo_

_La shinigami pudo ver a un musculoso pelirrojo sin su parte de arriba de su hamaka negro de shinigami, se podía ver sus músculos bien definidos y resaltaban sus tatuajes que el viento rozaba en su piel, y con una mirada de deseo se acerco a Rukia lentamente, los ojos de Renji tenían unas largas pestañas que nunca se había notado en el, contemplando la belleza de la pelinegra se quedo perdida en su mirada de mil mares, ¡Renji estaba mas macho de lo normal!_

_-Rukia…vi lo que te sucedió-expresó Renji con voz autoritaria y enfado a la vez con su ceño fruncido- vi que besaste a Oomaeda_

_-¡¡no Renji!! No fue así…-dijo Rukia entristecida que en sus enormes ojos lleno de brillo que podía ver el llanto en ellos-…fue un mal entendido-vio hacia abajo con ganas de llorar, estaba tan sonrojada de la vergüenza que no se atrevió a ver al macho que tenia enfrente_

_-eso no te preocupes ya, Rukia-dijo Renji con su voz de macho- yo mate a Oomaeda por ti_

_En eso los grandes ojos violetas de Rukia alzaron su vista al pelirrojo _

_-¡¡Renji!! ¡¿Lo has matado por mí?!-dijo Rukia entre lagrimas y mas sonrojada que antes juntando ambas manos_

_-si…lo hice por ti…no pude soportar cuando vi que te estaba besando-dijo Renji con furia y eso asusto a Rukia-Rukia…no sientas miedo…yo nunca te haría daño-dijo tomando su mentón y mirándola con deseo_

_-Renji…-dijo confundida Rukia- yo no se…_

_-no digas nada mas, Rukia-mando Renji posando su dedo en sus labios rosas, acercándosele mas a la cara y con su otra mano agarrándole por la cintura_

_-Renji…-musitó Rukia llena de lagrimas-…te amo…_

_Renji sonrió muy macho y se acerco mas a los labios de Rukia_

_-hagamos lo que debiste hacer conmigo-dijo autoritario_

_-Renji…-dijo muy muy sonrojada Rukia con sus labios rosas medios abiertos_

_-bésame mi shinigami perfecta-dijo rozándole los labios_

_-Renji-gimió Rukia al sentir los labios de el, y que sus manos tocaban los músculos del pelirrojo_

_En eso el viento soplo mas fuerte haciendo que los cabellos de ellos dos se revolvieran, y que Renji aprovechara a besarla apasionadamente en su boca, en eso se pudo ver la lengua de Renji intentando meterse el la boca de la pelinegra, y con una de sus manos peligrosamente hacia sus pechos y…_

-¡¡NOO!!-grito mini Ichigo al pensar ese tipo de cosas

_**¡Fin del pensamiento shojo de mini Ichigo!**_

-¡¡Ichigo!! ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Kon al escucharlo gritar

En eso mini Ichigo como pudo salto muy alto para agarrarle el cuello de la camisa de Kon para verle directamente hacia los ojos

-¡¡Kon!! ¡¡Renji piensa besar a Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas!!-dijo alterado mini Ichigo

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-expresó asustado

-¡¡solo piénsalo!! ¡¡Después de ver el beso que tuvo Rukia con el gordinflón va pensar besarla en una pradera llena de mariposas y flores!!

-¿Qué?

-¡¡¡solo imagínatelo!!!-mando mini Ichigo alterado

-imaginármelo…

_**¡Pensamiento pervertido de Kon!**_

_Estaba Rukia sentada sobre sus rodillas en la una pradera llena de flores de miles de colores, la grama estaba de 50 centímetros de alto, y muchos árboles había alrededor de esa pradera que mariposas y pájaros estaban muertos en los campos de la Sociedad de Almas, pero la pequeña shinigami tenia algo raro de lo demás animales y plantas muertas…_

_-Rukia…-dijo una voz varonil lleno de deseo_

_En eso Rukia voltea lentamente, su traje de shinigami estaba destrozada por una dura batalla que tuvo_

_-Renji…-musitó al verlo herido pero con deseos de acercarse a ella_

_-¡no te muevas Renji!-dijo Rukia tratándose de levantar pero estaba débil_

_-no Rukia-expresó Renji herido-tu estas peor que yo…no debes moverte_

_En eso el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas se acerco a Rukia que estaba en el suelo, con su mano temblorosa y llena de sangre acaricio su mejilla_

_-Renji…-dijo la pelinegra tomando su mano_

_-Rukia…no me queda mucho tiempo…muy pronto ambos moriremos…-dijo Renji nostálgico pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa_

_-no digas eso…nii-sama estará aquí y…_

_Pero el dedo de Renji fue mas rápido que las palabras de Rukia; con su dedo hizo callar a Rukia posándolo en sus labios_

_-no gastes energías…cuando tu hermano llegue ya será muy tarde…_

_-Renji…_

_-Rukia…lo lamento, no pude evitar el beso que tuviste con el maldito de Oomaeda-dijo el pelirrojo acercándose mas a los labios de Rukia_

_-Ren…_

_Pero el beso fue mas rápido que las palabras de Rukia, la estaba besando con sus sangrientos labios dejándole marca, pero en un acto irracional paso algo, con la otra mano que tenia libre Renji la coloco en el hombro de Rukia, separándose un poco de sus labios le dice_

_-Rukia…antes de morir, quiero hacer algo contigo-Rukia lo miraba nerviosamente, entonces Renji jalo su traje, desgarrándolo por completo y pudiendo ver la perfecta piel blanca de la pelinegra-Rukia…haz el amor conmigo_

-¡¡¡NEE-SAN!!!-grito Kon al pensar ese tipo de cosas normales en el

_**¡Fin del pensamiento pervertido de Kon!**_

En eso mini Ichigo pudo ver que la nariz de su yo falso sangraba a chorros y eso lo molesto un poco

-¡ESTUPIDO KON! ¿Qué estas imaginándote?-dijo mini Ichigo golpeándolo en la cara

-¡¡Ichigo, hay que detener que nee-san vaya a la Sociedad de Almas!!-dijo Kon entre lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento

-¡si lo se! Iré con ella a la Sociedad de Almas

-¿y que hay de mi?

-¡¡¡La ultima vez que confié en ti para evitar el beso no hiciste nada para detenerlo!!!-grito mini Ichigo enfadado-¡¡ADEMÁS TU TAMBIÉN TE ACERCABAS A BESARLA MALDITO TARADO!

Mientras que mini Ichigo era dominado por su ira golpeando a Kon sin compasión, no se percataron de la presencia de un ser que los miraba enfrente de la habitación

-¿ahora por que pelean, tarados?

En eso, violentamente los dos voltearon al ver quien los insultaba, y era tan solo Rukia, ya con su uniforme escolar y su mochila lista, y con una de sus manos tenia el fabuloso enjuague Kuchiki para quitarle el mal aliento mañanero.

-¡nee-san! ¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Kon

-si…solo me enjuago con este enjuague y me voy-dijo la shinigami-les encargo mi mochila-dijo dejándolo en la cama y tomando un poco del líquido bucal dentro de su boca mientras se iba a pasos lentos al baño

-¡¡rápido!! Tienes que transformarme en shinigami-dijo mini Ichigo alterado al ver que Rukia dejo su mochila en la cama

-pe…pero Ichigo

-¡tan solo transfórmame! ¡Usa la placa de shinigami!-dijo señalándola-esta en mi escritorio

-¡¡esta bien como quieras!!-dijo Kon agarrando a mini Ichigo para que se transformara en shinigami, pero no midió su fuerza a tal grado que hizo que mini Ichigo tuviera un feo impacto en la placa shinigami

-¡¡AH!! Maldito Kon eso dolió-dijo mini Ichigo ya en forma shinigami, frotándose su cabeza

-perdóname Ichigo-reía Kon nerviosamente agarrando el cuerpo sin vida de mini Ichigo

En eso mini Ichigo bajo de un salto el escritorio, corriendo así hacia la mochila de Rukia donde estaban sus informes, salto de nuevo para entrar en ella y así esperar a Rukia para que se fuera a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡disimula Kon!-susurro mini Ichigo en la mochila

* * *

En el baño, ahí estaba la chica shinigami preparándose para ir a la Sociedad de Almas; pero no salía del baño, estaba sentada en la tapa de inodoro con sus brazos cruzados viendo fijamente un objeto en especifico que estaba el en lavamanos, "El enjuague bucal Kuchiki".

-¿funcionara?-monologó Rukia-¿será que nii-sama decía la verdad sobre el enjuague?

Se le quedo viendo por unos minutos, estaba reflexionando la situacion

-nii-sama nunca me mentiría…-dijo tocándose su barbilla con una mano-esta bien, lo probare

Lentamente Rukia tomó el enjuague con una de sus manos, y con la tapadera del medicamento bucal, dejo caer un poco sobre el, Rukia miraba como extrañeza ese liquido, se veía como uno normal enjuague común, pero decidió que la curiosidad le ganara, así que absorbió un poco y empezó a enjugarse.

En eso Rukia abrió muy grande sus ojos al sentir el liquido con químicos en su boca, se sentía un sabor refrescante a menta, y no le hacia llorar por los fuertes componentes que trae el enjuague barato que compra Isshin en el supermercado, se sentía muy bien, era algo que no querías sacártelo de la boca, Rukia se sentía…mas limpia en esa zona.

Sin más remedio escupió el enjuague y sintió un aliento muy fresco, nunca había experimentado esa sensación en su vida, vio el enjuague Kuchiki como una maravilla del mundo, sin duda alguna, ¡ese enjuague funcionaba!

-¡muy bien! Es hora de irme a la Sociedad de Almas-expresó Rukia con aliento sabor a menta, saliendo del baño

…

-¿Por qué te tardas tanto Rukia?-musitó mini Ichigo dentro de la mochila

En eso Rukia muy feliz entro a la habitación de Ichigo

-¡¡nee-san!! Te ves feliz-grito Kon

-¡si!-asintió Rukia-es hora que me vaya

La shinigami saco su alma modificada y se la trago al modo que se libero de su gigai

-¡es hora de irme!-dijo Rukia acercándose a la ventana pero sin su mochila

-¡¡nee-san!! ¡Tus reportes!

-¡¡es cierto!!-recordó Rukia que fue hacia su mochila

La peli negra se acerco peligrosamente a la mochila, pero ella solo quería tomar sus reportes, no tenia intención de llevarse la mochila, así que tomo sus papeles y se dispuso a irse.

-"_¿se irá sin la mochila?"-_pensaron al mismo tiempo, Kon y mini Ichigo

-N…nee-san, ¿y tu mochila, no te la llevaras?-dijo nervioso Kon

-por supuesto que no…solo son reportes, los podre llevar en la mano

-¡Pero!

-¡no le alzes la voz a Rukia-sama, pyon!-grito Chappy

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó confundida Rukia

-pero se…te pueden arrugar los informes…y…y…no quieres que eso pase-expresó Kon

Rukia pensó sobre la sugerencia de Kon, tal vez tenia razón, no era mala idea pero…

-¿Qué hará Chappy sin no tiene mochila?

-creo que las hermanas de Ichigo tiene otra extra

-no lo se…-pensó Rukia

-Rukia-sama, tal vez el tenga razón-dijo Chappy-recuerde, ¡debe estar muy limpio su trabajo para conservar el honor de la familia Kuchiki!, no queremos decepcionar a Kuchiki-sama

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Rukia se acerco a su mochila y metió sus papeles sin mucho cuidado lastimando a mini Ichigo mientras que el gemía de dolor.

-¡esta vez si me voy!-dijo Rukia acercándose a la ventana-¡Chappy cuida mucho Kon!

-¡si Rukia-sama!

-nos vemos Kon e Ichi…-Rukia no pudo terminar su frase ya que cuando vio a mini Ichigo lo pudo ver aguado, como si se hubiera desmayado, pero si supiera Rukia que el esta en su mochila-¿Qué la paso a Ichigo?-dijo señalándolo

-¡ah! Pues…lo golpee muy fuerte y…perdió la conciencia

La chica tan solo frunció un poco el ceño, mientras que Chappy miraba sospechosamente al falso Ichigo

-muy bien…regreso en la anochecer-dijo saliendo de la ventana y saltando los edificios para ir donde Urahara

Cuando Rukia se fue, Chappy desconfiaba de Kon, pero tenia que aguantarlo y no decepcionar a Rukia-sama, tenia que comportase como ella, y no dejarse llevar por un idiota como ese, era su misión de vida o muerte, dependiendo como salgan las cosas, su ama estaría muy orgullosa de ella.

* * *

Mientras que Rukia iba saltando de terraza en terraza de las casas, no se percato que ahí adentro de la mochila esta mini Ichigo que tenia una gran sonrisa en un rostro por salirse con la suya, pero otra cosa que no se daba cuenta Rukia era que ella estaba en estado de shinigami, y para un ojo humano podía ver su mochila flotando por los aires, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

-¡un momento!-dijo Rukia repentinamente deteniéndose, abrió su boca y exhaló un poco de su aliento y junto ambas manos para que no se escapara el dióxido de carbono y respiro profundamente-¡¡¡mi sabor a menta se desapareció!!! ¡Lo sabia! ¡¡El gigai se quedo con el aliento fresco!!-expresó Rukia irritada

Mini Ichigo sudo frío cuando Rukia paro, pensó que había sentido su reiatsu dentro de la mochila, pero no…tan solo era eso, se tranquilizo mas cuando sintió que la peli negra continuo saltando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la familia Kurosaki estaban desayunando, Kon había guardado el cuerpo sin vida de Ichigo en su mochila; pero en este desayuno familiar no era muy común como solía hacerse

-¡¡deja de pensar cosas PERVERTIDAS de Rukia-sama, pyon!!-decía Chappy haciéndole una llave doble en el cuello del falso Ichigo

-¡¡pero si el padre de Ichigo tiene influencias pecaminosas!! ¡¡Me hace sentir el pervertido más dichoso del mundo!!-dijo Kon entre lagrimas de orgullo y mucho brillo en el fondo

-¡¡YA VERAS, pyon!!-dijo la falsa Rukia forzando el ataque

-¡Onii-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas! -se asustaba Yuzu al oír las perversidades que disque provenía de su hermano

-¡¡HIJO ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI!!-gritaba Isshin al escuchar que sus pervertidos comentario dieran frutos en Ichigo-¡YA ERES UN HOMBRE!

-¡¡¡Podrían dejar de decir ESTUPIDECES!!!-grito Karin lanzándole el café recién hervido a su padre

-¡¡AH!! El amor duele-dijo lloriqueando Isshin-¡¡MASAKI!! Nuestro hijo es igual a su padre-dijo acercándose al poster

Pero Kon no decía nada, tan solo estaba en su mundo pensando saber que cosas mientras que su nariz tenía una hemorragia ya que no paraba de sangrar

-¡¡deja de imaginarte ese tipo de cosas, pyon!!-dijo Chappy golpeándolo aun mas

-¡nee-san!

¿Quién saca a Kon del modo de perversión?

* * *

Cuando Rukia al fin llego a la tienda de Urahara, no se molesto en tocar, tan solo abrió la puerta animadamente

-¡Urahara!-lo llamó pero al parecer no estaba

-¡oh! Señorita Kuchiki ¿en que le podemos servir?-dijo Tessai animado al verla

-bueno…tan solo quería ver si estaba Urahara para que me llevara a la Sociedad de Almas

-este…el esta

-¡¡Dessai!! ¿Quién des?-grito una voz detrás de una puerta

-Kisuke, es Kuchiki-san-contesto Tessai

-¡¡ohh!! Kuichi-san, esperla, ahorita la atienwo

Rukia y mini Ichigo fugitivo podían ir que Urahara se oía raro, la peli negra confundida le pregunta

-¿Qué le paso a Urahara? ¿Porque habla así?

-pues este…-dijo Tessai nervioso

Mini Ichigo solo se limitaba oír la conversación, hasta que apareció Urahara con su sombrero peculiar y con su caracterizado abanico, pero esta vez, el abanico lo tenia extendido cubriendo su boca

-¡¡ohh!! Kuichi-san ¿Qué sew te ofrece?-dijo Urahara sin despegar el abanico de su boca

-emm, tan solo necesito ir a la Sociedad de Almas-dijo nerviosa Rukia

-¡no sei hablie mas! ¡Te lleware ahora mismo!

Rukia alzó una ceja al ver que Urahara actuaba raro, y porque no se despegaba de su abanico, mientras que mini Ichigo fugitivo también se hacia esa misma pregunta

-¿Urahara que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera? ¿Y porque cubres tu boca con el abanico?

Muchas preguntas…tan pocas respuestas, pero esas preguntas se relacionaban con algo, algo que Urahara estaba luchando por ello

-¡¡ohh!! No teu preocupéis Kuichi-san, tan solo amaneici coun mal aliento-dijo riéndose

-¡ah!-dijo Rukia convencida, el fugitivo, no tanto-no te preocupes se como se siente-dijo irritándose al recordar que perdió el sabor de menta de su boca

-Tessai, prepara lua puerta pawa ir a la Sociedad de Almas

-entendido

Pasaron unos minutos y al fin pudieron abrir la puerta, Rukia se disponía salir junto con la mochila hasta que se volteó y vio a Urahara aun con su abanico cubriendo su boca

-si el mal aliento es el problema, yo conozco uno muy bueno y tal vez…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que Urahara la patió para que se fuera

-si, si, me lo diwes mas tate-expresó irritado

Mientras que Rukia iba volando por la patada de Urahara, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente

Tessai suspiro-Kisuke, no debiste mentirle a Kuchiki-san

-si no le hubiewa mentiwo, preguntaría mucwo sowe mi situación-dijo Urahara cerrando su abanico

-aun no puedo creer que te haya pasado eso-dijo una voz burlona que provenía de Yoruichi que estaba cerca del lugar

-ni yo…-

-¡¡ay!! ¡Yaw dejen de dewir ewo!-se dejo descubrir Urahara al ver que no tenia los dientes de adelante

-¡¡jajaja!!-rieron Yoruichi y Tessai

Kisuke solo los fulminaba con la mirada

-aun me sorprende que saliste vivo de esta-dijo Tessai

-niw me lo recuerdes…

_**Flashback**_

_-¡¡Kisuke, quieren tu cámara!!!-grito Yoruichi a lo lejos_

_-¡¡NUNCA!! ¡¡Aquí esta mi video original del beso de Kuchiki-san!!-grito Urahara a varios metros de ahí_

_Pero los pétalos asesinos rosas de Byakuya eran mas rápidas que Kisuke, no tardaron demasiado en atraparlo, pero no las culpen, tan solo seguían ordenes de su celoso amo._

_Cuando Urahara salto en el ultimo poste de luz que le quedaba a su disponibilidad, volteo a ver si los pétalos de sakura ya no lo seguían, pero fue un grave error a ver volteado, Urahara se dio cuenta que los millones de pétalos lo rodeaban, ya era muy tarde salir de ahí_

_Yoruichi utilizó el shunpo para seguir a Kisuke, pero lo único que pudo ver fue millones de pétalos rosas haciendo una forma circular, y ahí adentro estaba Urahara_

_-¡¡Kisuke, déjales la cámara!!-grito Yourichi_

_-¡¡¡AHH!!!-gritaba de dolor Urahara, pero lo sorprendente era que tenia su mano alzada sosteniendo la cámara fuera de la trampa de los pétalos, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba ahí adentro-¡¡NUNCA!!_

_Vaya fuerza de voluntad_

_Tras hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Urahara, los pétalos rosas sintieron que su amo las llamaba, así que dejarlo el cuerpo cortado de Kisuke colgado en el poste de luz _

_Yoruichi se acerco a el al verlo tirado, ¿estaba muerto? Era lo más probable, pero quería averiguar_

_-Kisuke ¿sigues vivo?-preguntó Yoruichi _

_-no…morí hache mas dew doscientos años-dijo Urahara sin verla; Yoruichi se percato que hablaba raro-pero low tengo-dijo alzando la cámara _

_-Kisuke, hablas raro…-dijo confundida-déjame ver_

_Urahara alzó la vista, abrió un poco la boca para hablarle, pero la expresión del rostro de la peli morado le confundió, se estaba riendo a carcajadas_

_-¿Quéw pasa?-preguntó_

_-¡¡¡Kisuke!!! ¡¡Tus dientes de frente!!-dijo entre risas_

_Urahara se paso su lengua sobre sus dientes, pero no al sentir nada enfrente, se alarmo, se dio cuenta que tenia un hueco entre los dientes, que supuestamente ahí deberían estar los de enfrente_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡¡¡jajajaja!!!-rieron de nuevo los compañeros de Kisuke

Kisuke tan solo bufó

-¿y que paso con Ururu y Jinta?-preguntó Tessai

-escaparon…-dijo Yoruichi-…desde que le dieron la cámara a Kisuke no han regresado

-¡pero yaw lo harian- expresó Urahara-¡bueno…me woy!

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Tessai

-¡al dentiszta!-expresó el chico de sombrero verde marchándose del lugar

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos del Seireitei, no tenia mucha prisa que digamos, solo tenia que entregar unos reportes y ya, se podría ir

-_"estúpido Urahara ¿Por qué me pateó?"_-pensaba Rukia-"_es bueno saber que caí debajo de mi mochila"_

Si supiera quien estuviera ahí adentro…

Pero en otro adentro de la mochila

-¿Por qué Rukia cayó tan bruscamente?-dijo amargado mini Ichigo al sentir todo el peso del cuerpo de la peli negra en el-¡Eso ahora no es importante! ¡Ella tiene que salir inmediatamente de la Sociedad de Almas, así estaré mas tranquilo que no se tope con Renji!

En eso Rukia se detuvo, eso hizo que mini Ichigo se paralizara un poco

Se quedo parada por unos cuantos minutos, parecía que esperaba algo, ¿pero que era?

-supongo que es mi imaginación-dijo Rukia que continuo caminando

-¡por poco!-dijo mini Ichigo

De repente Rukia se detuvo de nuevo

-se que no estoy loca-monólogo- ¡oí una voz!

Mini Ichigo cuando escuchó lo último; tapó su boca con ambas manos y se quedó quieto

La shinigami volteaba a sus alrededores para ver de donde provenía la voz, pero se percató que ella estaba sola, no había nadie en el camino, así que sin mucha confianza, empezó a caminar de nuevo, pero más lento su andar

-debería dejar de hablar en voz alta-susurro mini Ichigo fugitivo-¡maldición!-habló en voz alta

Rukia pudo oír de nuevo esa voz, le hacia familiar, pero no bajo su guardia. En forma de mantenerse alerta, salto para poder subir a uno de los edificios del Seireitei para observar mejor a su alrededor, pero como pudo notarlo, no había nadie

-_"tómatelo con calma"_-pensaba Rukia-"_solo tranquilízate y concéntrate si hay algún reiatsu cerca de aquí"_

En eso, la peli negra cerro sus ojos para buscar cualquier fuente de energía espiritual, pero no sentía nada, decidió concentrarse mas, cerro fuertemente sus ojos para esforzarse mas…hasta que…

-"_si…siento un reiatsu"-_pensó al abrir sus ojos llenos de sorpresa-"_pero este reiatsu me resulta muy familiar, ¡no! ¡Imposible! No puede ser el"_

Mientras tanto mini Ichigo se preguntaba ¿Qué estará haciendo Rukia? ¿Por qué se detuvo? El solo esperaba que no lo encontrara

-_"no hay duda, esa energía es de Ichigo"-_pensó Rukia-"_¿Pero de dónde proviene? "_

Rukia examinó alrededor de su lugar a ver si podía ver a mini Ichigo, pero no lo encontraba, no era tan pequeño para que no lo viera a simple vista, de tanto buscar a su alrededor se dijo a si misma `el no esta aquí´

-que extraño-dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos-si fuera un pequeñín como es Ichigo-pausó y mini Ichigo gruño al comentario de Rukia-¿Dónde estaría?

La chica pensó por unos momentos mientras pensaba en ciertas posibilidades donde Ichigo pudiera estar, pero luego, en un acto inoportuno bajo su vista hacia la mochila

-imposible…-musitó la noble

Rukia abrió abruptamente la mochila, se sorprendió al verla, ¡ahí estaba! ¿Pero cómo? No se había dado cuenta, después de pasar en un camino de sorpresa, Rukia frunció su ceño

-h…hola Rukia-tartamudeo Ichigo

-¡¿Ichigo que estas haciendo aquí!?-preguntó Rukia tomándolo

-¡Que te importa! Se me dio la gana de ir a la Sociedad de Almas

-¡¡Pero es muy peligroso! Y si alguien te mira…

-por eso trajiste la mochila

-¡fue para que no se arrugara mi reporte!

-si como sea, ya estoy aquí y no podrás evitarme durante todo el día-dijo mini Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¡idiota!-le dijo golpeándolo

* * *

En el mundo humano las cosas estaban patas arriba, mas en la clase de Ichigo en Karakura donde era un caos total

-¡¡MI KUCHIKI-SAN!!-gritaba Keigo al ver a la parejita

En esta ocasión, Chappy estaba sujetando con sus piernas fuertemente a la cintura del falso Ichigo y con ambas manos le tapaba los ojos

-¡¡no te atrevas, pyon!!-le reprendió Chappy

-¡¡pero si son extra extra grande!!-respondió Kon con sangre saliendo de su nariz tratando de tocar a Orihime en donde ustedes ya saben en donde

-¡te dije que no te atrevas!-dijo Chappy acercándose a su oído-o sino te quebrare el brazo-le susurró

-¡¡Oíste Mizuiro!! ¡¡Dijo que iba a BESARLO!-dijo sin consuelo

-no es para tanto, recuerda que son novios-le contestó

-¡¡NO!!

-T…tu no eres Kurosaki-kun-dijo Orihime nerviosa

-¡si lo soy!-respondió rápidamente Kon acercándose a Orihime

-¡¡mentira, pyon!!-dijo Chappy torturándolo mientras que este gemía de dolor

-¡¡Eso Kuchiki-san!! ¡Con mas fuerza!-animó Tatsuki

-¡¡esto es mejor que las luchas!!-dijo la maestra disfrutando del espectáculo-¡¡Kuchiki!! ¡te daré puntos extras si le haces la llave del terror a Kurosaki!

-¡solo una tocadita!-suplicó Kon

-¡no, pyon!

* * *

Gemido de dolor por parte de mini Ichigo fue lo que se oyó en uno de los edificios del Seiretei

-¡¿Por qué me goleas, Rukia?!-preguntó

-por ser menso-le respondió

-¡¿menso?! ¿Cómo que menso, idiota?

-¡no me digas idiota-expresó Rukia- e-n-a-n-o!-esa ultima palabra lo dijo lento

-¡maldita!-le reprocho mini Ichigo frunciendo su ceño

Rukia tan solo sonrió, siempre se salía con la suya, tomaba la última de la conversación

De ahí, Rukia escondió de nuevo a mini Ichigo en la mochila para evitar que nadie lo viera, ahora ella estaba caminando en el suelo, ya no estaba en el techo, lo único que quería hacer era entregar los dichosos reportes.

Pero ella iba a pasar escuadrón cuatro, no le dio importancia al saber que estaba cerca del lugar, pero lo que sabía eran las personas que estaban ahí

-¿así que no hablaran?-preguntó Unohana atendiendo a un paciente

La mayoría que estaban ahí presente solo negaron con la cabeza

En esa escena se podía ver a Soi Fong parada junto con Unohana que tenia un paciente muy mal herido, era Oomaeda, quien estaba todo vendando de su cuerpo, no se le podía ver su cara, tan solo su nariz que estaba descubierta para que pudiese hablar. También de presentes estaban Hitsugaya muy aburrido, Ikkaku aburrido también, Yumichika abrumado por recordar lo sucedido en el Mundo de los Humanos, Hanataro esperando respuestas, Renji con el ceño fruncido al igual que su capitán Kuchiki Byakuya

-¿se puede saber la razón por qué Marechiyo-san esta así?-les preguntó Unohana a los presentes, ella parecía una maestra regañando a sus alumnos, lo cuales los alumnos se negaban a contestar

-sin comentarios-dijo Hitsugaya

-¡entonces porque esta así!-dijo Soi Fong señalándolo-cuando fue al Mundo Humano estaba bien

-sin comentarios-expresó Renji

-así que no van hablar…-dijo Unohana sonriendo con un aura negra alrededor suyo

-"_no solo el capitán Kuchiki nos amenaza por no decir nada de lo ocurrido, sino que la Capitana Unohana nos matara sino le decimos nada"-_pensó Ikkaku recordando lo que paso después

_**Flashback**_

_Los shinigamis cansados por asear la clase que estaba hecho estragos, decidieron irse ya del Mundo Humano, caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la Tienda de Urahara_

_-¡bienvenido!-dijo Tessai_

_-ya basta de formalidades, solo sácanos de aquí-dijo de mala gana Ikkaku_

_-¡de acuerdo! tan solo voy por Urahara y…-Tessai se voltea y pudo ver a Kisuke haciéndole señas con sus manos diciendo que no quería que lo vieran-¡oh! Mil disculpas, pero Urahara no esta en estos momentos (el ya sabe lo de sus dientes)_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿No nos iremos aun?-dijo Yumichika_

_-claro que si, solo déjenme sus gigais y se irán inmediatamente_

_La mayoría suspiro, Tessai uso el bastón de Urahara para que salieran de sus gigais, una vez fuera alguien dijo… _

_-le tengo mucho que contar a mi Capitana-dijo Oomaeda_

_Byakuya con su oído ultra biónico empezó a escuchar_

_-aun sigues con eso-dijo aburrido Hitsugaya _

_-¡por supuesto! ¡No todos los días te besa una chica!_

_El noble frunció el ceño_

_-¡no me lo recuerdes! ¡Apenas mis ojitos se recuperan de la pesadilla!-dijo Yumichika_

_-¿y por que no recordarlo?-bufó-¡además no fue cualquier chica, fue una noble!_

_Byakuya ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia_

_-capitán Kuchiki…-dijo Renji viendo a su Capitán mas enojado de lo normal_

_-dentro de unos momentos abriré la puerta para ir a la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Tessai_

_-¡hasta que al fin!-dijo Ikkaku_

_-¿ustedes no saben como es besar a una chica, no es así?-preguntó Oomaeda al sentir que el era el único que lo había hecho_

_-¿ese accidente lo llamas beso?-preguntó ignorante Byakuya_

_Todos los presentes se sorprendieron a tal punto que Tessai quería oír lo que iba a decir Byakuya y no abrió la puerta, mientras que Urahara también los espiaba_

_-¡por supuesto! ¿Acaso no vio como me beso?_

_-te equivocas, ese no fue un verdadero beso_

_-Ca…capitán-dijo Renji asustado_

_-¿y como lo sabes?-preguntó Oomaeda_

_-se notaba que no eras correspondido-dijo Byakuya cerrando sus ojos_

_Oomaeda se empezó a asustar un poco por el tono frío que utilizaba Byakuya, pero tenia un haz bajo la manga, dudo al principio al decirla, pero quería demostrarle lo contrario_

_-pero ella fue hacia mi-mintió-no me diga que se puso celoso_

_En eso los ojos grises de Byakuya se abrieron con enojo viéndolo, todos los presentes se asustaron, a paso lento el noble se acerco a Marechiyo para estar frente a frente con el_

_-en primera, Rukia no fue hacia ti para besarte, segunda, ese no fue un beso verdadero y lo se, yo estuve casado por cinco años y se de eso, así que no me tomes como ignorante-expresó Byakuya enojado_

_Oomaeda se puso nervioso, cuando Byakuya se enoja, ¡da miedo! , mientras que los presentes tan solo disfrutaban del momento, ya no aguantaban a Oomaeda, ellos dejaron el castigo del gordito a un experto noble_

_-o…oiga no es que se ponga así-tartamudeo Oomaeda_

_-tus escusas son inútiles-dijo desenvainando su zampakuto _

_-ya esta la puerta para que se vayan-dijo Tessai viendo su entretenimiento_

_-haz pisoteado el honor de Kuchiki Rukia, un miembro noble de las cuatro casas nobles mas importantes del Seiretei, retaste a un capitán con tus absurdas palabras y aun así lo llamas en forma indirecta `ignorante´ -dijo con tono frío Byakuya cuando la puerta lentamente se abría-por tu falta de prudencia te mereces ser castigado, no por tus palabras, sino por tratar de pisotear el orgullo Kuchiki _

_Oomaeda sudaba frío, mientras que los presentes se alejaron un poco, ya estaban muy asustados como para poder defender a Oomaeda, pero eso nunca llegaría a pasar._

_La puerta para ir a la Sociedad de Almas se abrió completamente _

_-si quieres vivir, te sugiero que corras-expresó Byakuya con sus ojos cerrados-pero aunque huyas mi zampakuto te encontrará_

_Oomaeda no lo dudo dos veces y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, pero los pétalos asesinos rosas de Byakuya no se quedaban atrás, los millones de pétalos se fueron a perseguir al gordito mientras que su amo se quedo parada viendo la escena_

_-si no quieren terminar como Marechiyo, no digan nada de lo ocurrido-expresó Byakuya con su tono frío y enojado, si hablaba enserio_

_Los presentes solo asintieron asustados, mientras que el noble entraba hacia la Sociedad de Almas_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-este…yo puedo decir lo que ocurrió-dijo Hantaro levantando la mano, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de Byakuya

-puedes decirlo, Hanataro-kun-dijo Unohana poniéndose delante de Byakuya para que Hanataro no viera su mirada

-veras…-dijo Hanataro nervioso, podía sentir el reiatsu del capitán Kuchiki elevándose cada vez mas, los otros presentes solo mostraban algo de nostalgia en sus rostros expresando `este ya no vive mañana´_ -_Marechiyo-san…se cayó de las escaleras del instituto de Karakura y por eso esta así

Byakuya se relajo un poco, pensó que iba acusarlo, pero no…tan solo mintió por su bien y la del noble

-ya veo-dijo sonriendo Unohana-pero aun no me explico por que tiene cortadas en todo su cuerpo, si como tu dices se cayó de las escaleras

Hanataro sudo frío, su capitana era muy buena observadora

-este yo…

-¡con eso me basta capitán Unohana!-dijo Soi Fong-¡Oomaeda es un idiota, no me sorprende que tenga cortadas en todo su cuerpo si se cayó al suelo!

-esta bien Soi Fong-chan-dijo Unohana viéndola-ya se pueden retirar

Los presentes se encaminaron a la salida, entonces Rukia que iba pasando por ahí vio a mucha gente en el pasillo y lo que hizo fue saltar a uno de los edificios y seguir caminando

-¡Rukia! ¡Avisa cuando vayas a saltar!-grito mini Ichigo dentro de la mochila

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun se mareó?-dijo Rukia con su tono meloso que tanto odiaba Ichigo

-¡será mejor que hagas lo que te pido!-contesto mini Ichigo con una sonrisa malvada-¡¿no querrás tus repostes llenos de vomito?!

Rukia se asustó, pensó que mini Ichigo había vomitado en sus Chappys, paró de caminar y abrió la mochila rápidamente

-¡¡Mi capitán!! ¡¿Qué le dijeron?!-preguntó Matsumoto esperándolo

-no te interesa-respondió

-¡¡ayy Capitán!! ¡Quiero saber!

En la misma escena también estaba una niñita peli rosa traviesa esperando también a alguien

-Bya-kun ¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó animada Yachiru jalándole la manga al noble

-nada-respondió cortante

-¡ne! ¡ne! ¡Te regañaron Bya-kun y por eso no me quieres decir nada!

El noble capitán no le hizo caso y se fue a paso lento hacia su mansión, pero Yachiru no lo persiguió, iría mas tarde en hacer travesuras

Pero arriba en el techo, Rukia vio adentro de su mochila si había vomito en su trabajo inconscientemente agarró a mini Ichigo y lanzó hacia abajo

-_"¡¡Rukia, me las pagaras!!" –_pensó mini peli naranja al ver que iba a caer

-¡¡ya se!! Capitana Unohana le dio una nueva receta para que crezca

-¡NO!-grito Hitsugaya

-¡jajaja! Me hace reír mi capitán-dijo Matsumoto riéndose a carcajadas mientras que Hitsugaya cerraba sus ojos en forma de indignación

-"_¡ahh!"-_pensó mini Ichigo al ver que iba a caer en los pechos de Matsumoto

El pobre chico de quince años cayó en los atributos de una mujer, el pobre no pudo contenerlo mas, estaba rojo de su cara que cayó al piso en pleno shock

-¡joh! Mire mi capitán, me reí tanto que mis pechos se movían de tanta risa-dijo Matsumoto

-¡ya cállate!-dijo Hitsugaya caminado

-¡espéreme capitán!

Pero arriba en el techo

-¡que susto! –dijo Rukia aliviada-¡¡Ichigo me las pagaras por decir que mi trabajo…estaba..!!

La chica shinigami se dio cuenta que mini Ichigo ya no estaba, busco en todas partes hasta que vio abajo donde estaban los presentes, se sorprendió mucho ya que el estaba como desmayado con un severo tic en su ojo, la chica iba ir por el hasta que…

-¡¡ah!! Un muñeco de Ichi-dijo Yachiru tomándolo

La noble se alarmo al ver que la pequeña teniente tenia a mini Ichigo en sus manos, cualquier cosa podía ocurrirle al mini si estaba en manos de una niñita muy traviesa como Yachiru

-¡Ken-chan le va a encantar!-dijo Yachiru comenzando a correr

-¡espera!-gritó Rukia al ver que se alejaba

-¡Rukia! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Renji

-¡Renji! Este…estoy aquí para entregar unos informes

-¿te acompaño?-preguntó

-este…yo no…

-¡no seas así vamos!-dijo Renji jalándola del brazo

En eso mini Ichigo salió de shock y pudo ver a lo lejos a Renji y a Rukia

-_"¡¡es Renji!! ¡¡NO!!"-_pensó mini Ichigo al ver como se acercaba a Rukia, estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos de ellos, quien sabe que hará Yachiru con el…

Mientras Yachiru corría para buscar a su Ken-chan, mini Ichigo se sentía enojado al ver como Renji se llevo a Rukia, tenia que detenerlos de alguna forma, pero primero tenia que salir de las garras de la peli rosa

-¡la casa de Byakushi!-grito de alegría Yachiru así entrando a la mansión sin que los guardias notaran su presencia

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuchiki…estaba el peli negro en su habitación enfrente de una fotografía de su difunta esposa, al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor empezó a decir

-Hisana…hoy a Rukia la besó un depravado…-dijo en voz alta-…pero no te preocupes ya me ocupe de el-pausó-se que me dirías de que hice no fue correcto, pero debes entender que debí hacerlo, por el orgullo de Rukia y el honor de la familia Kuchiki

Byakuya contemplo por unos minutos a la fotografía, pensando en que le diría su esposa en esta situacion, hasta que hablo de nuevo

-cambiando de tema-expresó-¿te recuerdas de la historia que te he contado? Pues ya llevo casi la mitad, es muy extraño ese libro, lo llaman manga, pero es interesante…-pausó-luego te cuento el resto, por ahora debo ir a archivar papeles, pero descuida, te contare el resto de la historia esta noche

El noble vio hacia los lados si no había nadie alrededor, cuando tuvo la seguridad que nadie los vigilaba, tomó la fotografía y le dio un pequeño beso en ella y rápidamente lo colocó en su lugar

-nos vemos mas tarde, Hisana-dijo el noble marchándose

En la mansión Kuchiki la chica peli rosa corría velozmente para buscar a Byakuya, entro a una habitación, era el cuarto de Byakuya, al ver que no estaba ahí y solo un montón de fotografías de gente muerta, lo ignoro y quería empezar a correr hasta que…

-¡huelo dulces!-expresó Yachiru lanzando al pobre mini Ichigo, como que perdió interés en el

Mini Ichigo cayó adolorido ¿Cuántas veces lo habían lanzado? Hasta ya perdió la cuenta…pero cuando recobro la conciencia se dio cuenta que estaba en un mueble lleno de fotografías

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mini Ichigo al ver

Mientras tanto Yachiru vio a Byakuya sentado en su oficina leyendo informes, pero en realidad lo que estaba era esconder su manga para que todos dijeran que estaba trabajando hasta que…

-¡Bya-chan! ¿Estas leyendo manga?-preguntó animada Yachiru detrás de el-¿de que es? ¿De que se trata? ¿Me lo prestarías?

Al principio el noble se asusto un poco al sentir su respiración detrás de su cuello, pero no perdió la compostura y abrió un cajón del escritorio que tenia muchos dulces y los lanzó hacia la ventana

-¡¡wiii!! ¡¡Dulces!!-dijo Yachiru saliendo por la ventana para ir detrás de ellos

-cierra las puertas y ventanas con seguro-dijo Byakuya a su empleado que estaba cerca de el

-si Kuchiki-sama

En eso Byakuya se fue con sus papeles para cubrir su manga, quería ir a un lugar tranquilo sin interrupciones

Mientras tanto mini Ichigo andaba de curioso viendo las fotografías de los difuntos Kuchikis, ya que estaba en el mueble podía verlos de cerca, muy cerca

-todos en las fotografías se miran amargados-monologó-a excepción de Hisana-san

Dijo mini Ichigo, pero no se dio cuenta que había tocado el marco de la hermana mayor de Rukia

-¿uh?-dijo mini Ichigo

En otro lado de la casa estaba Byakuya leyendo su manga, hasta que…

-¡¡ALERTA!! ¡¡INTRUSOS!! ¡¡ALERTA!! ¡¡INTRUSOS!!

Byakuya sobre salto de su asiento, esa alarma solo significaba una cosa, alguien había tocado la fotografía de su querida Hisana, por seguridad, lo que hizo Byakuya fue ponerle alrededor del marco de la fotografía un detector de huellas digitales, así asegurarse que solo el, y nada mas el, podía tocar el retrato.

Dejando a un lado el manga, con un shunpo se desplazó hacia su habitación

-¡¡uuhh!! ¡¡¿Qué?!!-dijo mini Ichigo al oír la alarma

Por ser tan pequeño, decidió esconderse detrás de la fotografía, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se percato que el mueble no tenía respaldo, así que el mini se cayó hacia atrás, gimiendo de dolor

-¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que estarme cayendo?!-dijo en voz alta y alzó la vista-¿En dónde estoy?

Mini Ichigo estaba en una especia de cuarto secreto, el mini jadeó de sorpresa con su boca bien abierta contemplando lo que estaba viendo

-q… q…que—tartamudeaba mini Ichigo

No podía creer lo que miraba, había una especie de gravado en la parte de arriba de la pared con muchas habitaciones y cada una tenia un nombre en su puerta.

Mini Ichigo entro a un lugar donde nadie sabia que existía a excepción de la cabeza de la familia noble , mini Ichigo entro al `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´

* * *

**Muajaja! lo se soy muy mala! como me encanta poner a Ichigo en problemas xD, y un dato que aclarar...cuando me refiero "Salon de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya" xD, no solo es de productos de cabello y todo eso como un salón, sino que también hay muchas cosas de cuidado personal, ya saben, para el cabello, piel, ojos, etc (mejor ya nos le digo nada o sino estaría diciendo lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo xD) y sobre el manga de Byakuya....eso sale en un omake de Bleach, jejeje...**

**¿acaso mini Ichigo saldrá de shock?**

**¿algún día alguien descubrirá que Byakuya lee manga en vez de hacer sus reportes?**

**¿que clase de manga leerá el noble? ¿ sera porno? xD**

**¿Urahara se pondra dientes de oro? **

**¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? xD**

**jaja! antes de irme, debos decirles que esta vez contestare los reviews a los que no puedo contestarles por que no tiene cuenta...ya los demás les responderé mas tarde! xD, se me hace mas fácil hacerlo así:**

byakushi: **jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado la idea del enjuague xD, jaja ya sabras como pedir los productos marca Kuchiki en el otro capitulo! jeje, muchas gracias por leer y mandarme un review!**

Ruki-Hisa-Chan: **waa! solo bromeaba cuando dije que era otra pareja de mi fic (Oomaeday Rukia) jeje, no estoy tan loca para ponerlos juntos xD, y tus deseos fueron cumplidos!! ya estoy torturando a mini Ichigo jaja, y te deje trauma por el beso T_T, descuida eso lo arreglare luego, gracias por comentar y por leerte mi fic!**

Kuchiki Rukia 7: **no te preocupes!! disfruta tus vacasiones!! pero muchas gracias por leer mi fic! y que me hayas comentado y si!! yo tambien quiero ver la cuarta peli!! hasta ya salio el trailer xD**

fer: **waahh!! tus constructivas criticas me hacen llorar TT_TT (nahh no es cierto xD) jaja! como que digan no a la violencia? jajaja o sino como Ichigo le podra romper la cara al gordito xD jaja, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer 3 veces la parte del beso XDDD**

love_ichiruki: **te hubieras suicidado? wahh! que extremo! xD jajaja! cierto! ver apenado a Byakuya seria de fotografía! jaja xD, especialmente si esta ruborizado jaja!! muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi fic!**

karla kr^-^: **¡chica! hace ratos que queria contestar tu review! xD gracias por tus palabras!! ToT, me hicieron sentir bien! y una cosa...sobre el fic "Fiestas de disfraces navideñas" no pude ver el link!! TT__TT, y do not worry xD, ya recibio el castigo Oomaeda! y sobre e enjuague...esa idea la saque de la tele xD (al igual que la idea de este fic xDD) muchas gracias por comentar!! y por leer mi fic! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

_ cerezo _ kira - chan _:** jajaja! gritaste en el roce? xD...que bueno que te haya gustado, y eres fan de byaruki? jeje ahora ya se por que te emocioanste tanto xD y sobre Shiro-chan...pues...no tengo planes con el...ademas...creo que solo este capitulo sale, perdón T.T**

**Ya eso fue todo! al resto supuestamente ya les conteste sus reviews xD...y bien? les gusto? sean sinceros! quiero saber su opnion y que debo de mejorar si algo no les gusta! y antes de irme...pregunto...¿quieren lemmon? xD si quieren...ayudenme xD, porque la verdad no se como hacerlo XDDD**

**creo que eso es todo...espero que les haya gustado este super capitulo! xD y..!! el fic ya anda por los ultimos capitulos!! jejeje...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, a ver como estoy de tiempo en escribirlo...y dejen reviews! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bueno, esta vez las escusas por no haber actualizado rápido son estas:_

_-el colegio_

_-problemas personales_

_-problemas amorosos xD_

_-falta de animo_

_Y bueno...no les puedo mentir, si se sentía algo depre a principios de Enero, pero esa depresión se me va rápido! y tenia la buena intención de publicar este capitulo el viernes...pero a saber que paso en FF que no se pudo!! y tuve que esperar hasta hoy!! pero en fin! ya mucha platica! aquí esta el capitulo a quienes esperaban de tanta tonteria que se me viene a la cabeza xD _

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

**Capitulo 7**

-esa Karin cada vez patea mas fuerte-decía Isshin caminando en los pasillos de su casa-¡primero que lanza el café recién hervido en mi cara!, y luego me patea justo cuando abro la boca…todavía puedo sentir el sabor a cuero en mi aliento

Las gemelas ya se habían ido para la escuela, eran las nueve de la mañana en el mundo real; Isshin después que sus hijos se van no hace sus locuras que lo identifican, ahora se comportaba como un adulto ejemplar, ocupado y un buen doctor, solo que esta vez, el doctor Kurosaki estaba desalineado gracias a su hija, ya había terminado de desayunar así que decidió ir al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Cuando Isshin entro al baño lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo, estaba hecho un desastre, pero lo que opaco mas su vista fue un medicamento diario dental que vio a la par del lavamanos

-¿enjuague bucal marca Kuchiki?-dijo al tomarlo-¡vaya! Parece que los Kuchikis siguen con su negocio ultra secreto

* * *

Mientras tanto, nuestro querido mini Ichigo rondaba en el (¡música misteriosa de fondo!) `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro se podían diferenciar algunas cosas del lugar, pero no todas y con ese tamaño, mini Ichigo se le dificultaba un poco.

Pero cuando caminaba, mini Ichigo no se le quitaba la cara de asombro, miraba hacia los dos lados, habían unas grandes vitrinas llenas de productos gigantescos para el pobre mini, pero por estar oscuro el `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´ (¡otra vez la música misteriosa de fondo!) no lo identificaba bien, hasta que llego a una parte del pasillo que lo atrajo su curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el mini

Era una vitrina que alrededor de ellas tenia luces que enfocaban hacia el centro, ahí adentro había un pliego de papel antiguo, se podía ver quemaduras en algunas partes de el, como si fue maltratado o en otras palabras cuidar su contenido ultra valioso, en ella, mini Ichigo podía ver un manuscrito con una letra perfectamente hecha, se acerco mas a la vitrina y con mucho cuidado empezó a leer en voz alta.

-"El código para ser miembro de obtener productos marca Kuchiki"-leyó mini Ichigo confundido-¿Qué?

Con mucho cuidado, mini Ichigo se acerco aún más a la vitrina en puntitas

-"Para ser miembro oficial de nuestra organización súper secreta, deberás hacer un pacto de sangre"-mini Ichigo se asustó un poco ¿Cómo que un pacto de sangre? Pero siguió leyendo-"A medida conforme pasan los años, nuestra organización a avanzando en ser mas civilizados y dejar las brutalidades a los miserables sin educación, así que con breves modificaciones, para ser miembro oficial, deberás comprar el `Full pass Kuchiki club´ con intereses incluido"

Mini Ichigo le hacia mala cara al papel colgado a la pared, ¿Quién seria el tonto en comprar esa tarjeta? Además ¿acaso esa marca Kuchiki era tan especial?

Dejó el interés al papel viejo y siguió caminando, pero solo camino cuatro pasos y la curiosidad le llamaba de nuevo

-"Miembros oficiales"-monologó mini Ichigo y se acercó aún mas para leerlo-"Retsu Unohana, Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui Kyoraku compradores especiales de la crema anti arrugas"

El pequeño se asombró, había escuchado historias acerca que esos capitanes habían estado ahí por mas de 200 años y seguían igual ¿acaso eso seria la causa de su piel tan perfecta? Y lo mas importante detalle se le vino a la mente mini Ichigo

-¿Cuánto gastarían en comprar esa crema?-dijo dudoso

Para ser marca Kuchiki yo diría que mucho dinero…

* * *

-¡ALERTA INTRUSOS! ¡ALERTA INTRUSOS!

Seguía la alarma de emergencia de Byakuya, cuando al fin llego a donde estaba la fotografía de su difunta esposa por medio del shunpo, este vio hacia todos lados lo que pudo haberla tocado ,pero no encontró nada y eso lo frustro, maldijo entre sus adentros, esa alarma ya lo tenia harto…¡tenia que apagarla!

Tan solo toco el marco de la fotografía y la cesante alarma se detuvo, vio hacia ambos lados de la habitación, ya que tenia el marco en sus manos, este aprovecho a acariciarlo con su mano y dedicarle una sonrisa casi invisible

-seguiré leyendo el manga, Hisana

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y le dedicó una ultima mirada para si irse como apareció, con un shunpo, pero lo que no se daba cuenta el Capitán de la Sexta División era que era vigilado por cierta criaturita linda pero peligrosa como el color rosa…

-jejeje-reía divertida la criaturita en su escondite-creo que tendré algo con que jugar

La verdad se me hacia raro que Byakuya no haya sentido su presencia, pero cuando uno se enamora para siempre de la esa persona a pesar que no esta con el, ciertas cosas las pasa por alto, como por ejemplo Yachiru que lo espiaba detenidamente, pero no solo a el, sino a un cierto chico pelo naranja

* * *

-¡¡aachuuu!!-estornudo mini Ichigo mientras aun caminaba por el `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´

-…-

Vaya…esta vez no hubo música de misterio de fondo

Pero mini Ichigo pasó por alto un cartel pegado en la pared que se escondía en las penurias de la oscuridad `los miembros oficiales´ y lo que no sabia era que el nombre `Isshin´ estaba ahí

Mini Ichigo se estaba aburriendo…lo único que miraba eran cremas concha nácar marca Kuchiki, baba de caracol marca Kuchiki, tintes para el cabello marca Kuchiki, lentes de contacto con color marca ¡Kuchiki! Por Dios solo ¡Kuchiki! Podía leer en cada una de los productos, el se estaba hartando, no había nada especial en ese `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´

Ya no suena la música de fondo…hasta ella se aburrió de bribar cuando decían esa frase

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con una vitrina extensa, y eso lo llamo la atención por que era exageradamente ancha y larga la vitrina

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-dijo mini Ichigo al verlo

En la vitrina se podía ver todo tipo de tijeras, tijeras con ancho 7.8 pulgadas para las puntas del cabello, otra tijera delgada y larga de 2.06 pulgadas de ancho para los mechones resecos por el combate, y lo ultimo que pudo leer mini Ichigo era otra tijera larga y muy grande de filo ultra fino como los cortes de Senbonzakura con 4 pulgadas de ancho para el resto el cabello y no maltratarlo

Mini Ichigo confundió por lo que vio, alzó la vista al ver un letrero que decía `Las tijeras especiales de Byakuya´

-¿tiene que tener tantas tijeras solo por su cabello?-dijo amargado-ni yo me lo cuido tanto…-rodo los ojos-…nobles

Siguió caminando el mini

* * *

-¡joh! Al fiwn he llegado-dijo Urahara en la sala de espera del dentista

Había mucha gente en la sala de espera, de bebes a adultos de todas las edad, Urahara estaba en el consultorio mas especializado de Karakura, quería unos dientes mas bonitos de los que tenia, pero tampoco tan caros

-Urahara Kisuke…-dijo a lazar la secretaria del dentista

Urahara se paró de su asiento

-¡sow yo!-trato de mostrar los dientes de adelante

-el doctor lo atenderá ahora mismo, por favor pase adelante

-¡oh gracias!

La secretaria lo guio hacia la oficina de su jefe, era el dentista Fuyukaku, Urahara con su extraño traje y sombrero con raros zapatos camino detrás de ella

-¿Qué le harán señor Urahara?-cuestionó la secretaria

-chequeow generual-dijo Kisuke

La secretaria lo vio raro, Kisuke la ignoro, sabia lo que pensaba, Urahara sabia lo que pensaba todo el mundo cuando lo oía hablar ahora

-discúlpeme señor Urahara, pero…¿Por qué habla tan raro?

-"_lógico"-_pensó Urahara-es de nacimiento-dijo sonriéndole pero sin enseñar los dientes

-ahh…-dijo la secretaria hasta que se detuvo-llegamos…

La secretaria toco la puerta, y la abrió lentamente-Doctor Fuyukaku, aquí esta su paciente, Urahara Kisuke

-¡oh! Muchas gracias Fumiko-dijo el doctor, parecía agradable-te puedes retirar

-con su permiso-dijo la secretaria que se fue del lugar

-buenuas doctor-dijo Urahara al cerrar la puerta

El dentista también lo vio raro

-_"típico"-_pensó Urahara

-discúlpeme Urahara, ¿pero a que vino?-dijo el dentista

-puews vera-dijo Kisuke quitándose el sombrero verde y abriendo la boca

El dentista hizo una mueca de dolor al verlo sin sus dientes de frente, pero se tranquilizo, el sabia que ese problema tenia solución

-ya veo-dijo el dentista-¡pero no se me preocupe! ¡le tendré unos dientes nuevos e impecables!

-muchas gruacias-dijo Urahara feliz

-¡Oririn!-llamo el dentista a su asistente

-¿si?-dijo Oririn

-prepáreme la habitación número 3, necesitamos una composición dental

-si doctor

-_"el tipo se mira amigable"-_pensó Urahara al pensar que estaba en buenas manos

-por favor sígueme-pidió el doctor caminando hacia la habitación 3

Kisuke no tenia ni idea como era el dentista, pueden ser amigables, pero son de lo peor, de los 100 años que ha estado en el mundo real, ¡el JAMÁS ha ido al dentista!

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación en especifico, Urahara entro sin compromiso, la ayudante cerró la puerta con llave al darse cuenta que el dentista entro también

-por favor acuéstese ahí-dijo señalando el sillón dental del paciente

Urahara tranquilo se sentó mientras veía como el dentista se ponía sus guantes médicos y una mascarilla, mientras que la ayudante Oririn le ponía un pedazo de papel colgada de un alambre grueso para que no ensuciara al paciente, pero cuando se lo puso la ayudante sacó unos cinchos pequeños en la parte del sillón donde el paciente ponía los brazos, sin previo aviso Oririn, la ayudante del dentista, lo amarro de sus brazos y quedo inutilizados

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado Kisuke

-parece que no tiene idea de nada Kisuke Urahara-dijo el dentista Fuyukaku-siempre nuestros pacientes gritan, gimen, lloran de desconsuelo y me alegan por mis métodos clínicos, y ya me harte de tanto bebes llorones que no aguantan ir al dentista-dijo con voz maligna el dentista

-_"¡antes se veía agradable!"-_pensó Kisuke sorprendido

-y usted no será el primero que me dirá `que estoy loco´ ¡por que lo estoy!-dijo el dentista maniáticamente-¡así que usare los métodos mas rústicos si es necesario!

-owww-dijo Urahara

-Oririn, trae la anestesia

-si doctor

-para sus dientes Kisuke, le tendremos que dormir los dientes…pero tendrá una magnifica boca se lo aseguro

-¡ow! Eso es buewno de oír-dijo Urahara

Pero cuando Oririn llego con la anestesia no le gusto para nada a Kisuke lo que veía, era una jeringa súper grande de 30 centímetros de largo, y 10 de ancho, pero eso no le aterraba, lo que angustiaba era la inmensa aguja que traía

-aquí esta la anestesia doctor-dijo la ayudante dándoselo

-abra la boca-dijo el doctor a Urahara

Pero Kisuke se negaba con la cabeza

-no le dolerá-mintió el dentista

Aun así Kisuke no la abría

Suspiro el dentista-¡jah! No funcionara…Oririn, a la fuerza bruta

-si doctor-dijo la ayudante abriéndole la boca a Kisuke-¡ahora!

El dentista se acerca con su súper jeringa hacia la boca de Kisuke, mientras que el infortunado veía su muerte temprana, lo único que se pudo escuchar afuera de la consultorio fue un grito ahogado de Urahara

* * *

-creo que es hora de secuestrar a Ichi otra vez, jajaja-reía divertida la pequeña Yachiru de su escondite, pero luego se recordó de algo-¡ohh! Hoy hay reunión de mujeres shinigamis en la casa de Byakushi…esto será divertido jijiji

Yachiru salió saltando de su escondite para así entrar al `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´, ella ya sabia de su existencia, y a veces robaba cosas de ahí adentro, pero lo que no sabia era algo que escondía muy bien Byakuya…

Ella ágilmente entro a la entrada del `Salón´ para que no se activara la escandalosa y cara alarma de Byakuya

* * *

-¡¡¿AHH!!?-grito mini Ichigo al ver lo que creyó lo imposible

Mini Ichigo había llegado muy lejos, tan lejos que llego a un lugar de donde ni siquiera Yachiru había llegado, su ojo tenia un tic crónico, simplemente no lo creía lo que veía…el estaba en el lugar prohibido, un lugar no conocido por el hombre…el estaba…` En el segundo salón ultra secreto de Kuchiki Byakuya ´ (¡música de misterio de fondo!)

¿Quién lo diría? Volvió la música…

-aquí se deben encontrar las cosas más íntimas de Byakuya-dijo pícaramente mini Ichigo-¿Qué tendrá ahí adentro? Me sorprende que no haya alguna alarma o algo que lo proteja…

Mini Ichigo caminaba lento pero seguro al salón prohibido, quería ser cauteloso, no quería que lo descubrieran y lo peor si es que Byakuya lo descubriera…lo mataría dolorosamente…

Nada…no había ninguna alarma…eso le sorprendió a mini Ichigo al igual que la autora…pero ya de una vez adentro las luces se encendieron sola, eso asusto mucho al mini que su pobre corazón no sabemos como no se paro

Los ojos del mini se dilataron, sus hombros se relajaron y estaba encorvado con la boca abierta, no creía lo que veía…sabia que Byakuya era el más miserable frio, noble y testarudo que había conocido, pero esto era demasiado…

-im…im…imposible

En el salón, la pared estaba llena de fotos de Hisana alrededor de ella, de diferentes expresiones, sabia que no era Rukia la que estaba ahí…la conocía muy bien, podía diferenciar a las hermanas…pero eso no le extraño mucho a mini Ichigo, sabia que Byakuya amó a su esposa, pero eso se pasa de los limites…bueno…debemos comprenderlo, Byakuya es un viudo que extraña a su esposa demasiado, y por ser noble y serio, los viejos sabios de la familia Kuchiki no dejarían que tapizaran la pared de una sucia plebeya (como ellos piensan) de la mansión Kuchiki

Pero lo que le llamó la atención a mini Ichigo fue algo que para el la luz se centraba mas en el…se acercaba a paso lento mientras trataba de salir de trance, pero no podía, sus ojos aun seguían dilatados y era como un zombie el que caminaba…lo que veía mini Ichigo era…"El diario de Byakuya"

¿Quién dice que solo las mujeres tienen diarios? ¡Imagínense a Byakuya expresando sus sentimientos en una forma!…escrita

Mini Ichigo no lo dudo, saltó hacia el mueble donde estaba el diario y sin mucho cuidado lo abrió y empezó a leer en voz alta (para que puedan saber que dice)

-"Desde hace mucho tiempo me habían enseñado no expresar mis emociones por nada del mundo, eso me lo enseño el abuelo Ginrei, el cuido de mi cuando era pequeño le debo la vida, ya que nunca conocí a mis padres" –monologó mini Ichigo al leer la primera pagina-no puedo creer que exista este diario

Pero siguió leyendo-"Rukia me a enseñado una manera extraña de cómo los humanos expresan sus emociones mas intimas en forma de escribir, se llama…diario…aunque eso ya lo sabia, nunca me imagine escribir todo esto, nunca se me hizo necesario decirle a nadie lo que siento…quizás la palabra `nadie´ tengo que omitirla…solo hubo una persona…Hisana"-leyó mini Ichigo-esto me huele a que viene lo sentimental…

-"ella era todo para mi, la quise como ningún otro ser…ella me hacia sentir la persona mas dichosa del mundo, aun recuerdo cuando la conocí…la desprecie como si fuera escoria, pero aun así me sonreía, fue ahí que me di cuenta que era la única sonrisa sincera que me habían dirigido en mi vida, ella era tan dulce, tan respetuosa, amigable…"

Mini Ichigo se saltó algunas cuantas adjetivos de Hisana…no por que no le interesaba sino que quería ver mas que simples halagos del estirado Byakuya

Mini Ichigo gruño-¡hay quince hojas enteras de cómo Byakuya describe a Hisana-san!

Pero cuando dejo de hojear, al fin pudo ver la última página que describía a Hisana y siguió leyendo

-"Cuando era niño siempre me decían que los hombres no lloran, y siempre me guie con esa filosofía, nunca lloraba ni el los momentos mas tristes que he presenciado, pero ella…mi amada esposa me hiso sentir que es la tristeza, la preocupación, me enseño a abrirme, pero solo con ella no con nadie mas…yo sufría al verla todos los días en el Rukongai en busca de su hermana; ella siempre tenia en su mirada la culpabilidad, ser cobarde y abandonar a una bebé en ese lugar tan peligroso…cuando podía la acompañaba a buscarla, pero cada día era inútil, y mas cuando ella empezó a decaer de salud, pero aun enferma continuaba su búsqueda…la admiraba, tener un cuerpo delgado y delicado que me motivaba a cuidar seguía persistente, ella tenia un sueño, un anhelo…encontrar a Rukia hasta el final…y así lo hizo…Hisana aunque nunca lo creíste…para mi…siempre fuiste una persona fuerte digna de admirar, hasta la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki confiesa que eres la persona número de admiración…"

Mini Ichigo sentía algo húmedo en sus ojos-como dijo Bya…Byakuya, los hombres no lloran…

-"Aún en tu fallecimiento, tu último respiro, lloré…lloré en silencio…te perdí para siempre, me dijiste que te perdonara por no haber devuelto todo el amor que te entregue ¿fue por que siempre estabas en busca de Rukia? ¿fue eso?...no Hisana…no te disculpes…pueda ser que nunca comprenda el dolor que sufriste, la angustia que tuviste, pero solo comprendí una cosa…que me has dejado tu anhelado tesoro a mi cuidado…a Rukia, a tu hermana que siempre quisiste ver y abrazarla y darle el amor que le hizo falta…no Hisana…yo te pido perdón…perdón por dejarte morir y no cumplir tu deseo de ver a tu hermana una vez mas y darle la verdadera felicidad…"

(N/a: se me esta saliendo mi lado Byahisa TT_TT)

¡Por Dios! Cuando se debe de perder a alguien que de verdad quieres sufres mucho…nunca juzgues mal a una persona, de tan fría y estirada que es…por que no sabes el verdadero dolor que esta sufriendo…

-Byakuya tiene corazón…-dijo mini Ichigo secándose las lágrimas

Pero de tanta tensión el las páginas que hasta la autora la hicieron llorar, mini Ichigo cambio la forma de ver de Byakuya…si en realidad el escribió eso, le respetaría mas…

Mini Ichigo se saltó unas cuantas páginas del diario...ya no quería llorar, pero algo lo detuvo…vio su nombre en una de las páginas, estaba hablando de el…

-la fecha es de ayer…-dijo mini Ichigo-"Es increíble como un humano llega a tal idiotez…no se como pasó y no me interesa, pero Kurosaki Ichigo esta del tamaño de una pluma…"

-¡¡¿me llamó idiota?!!-expresó enojado mini Ichigo, pero siguió leyendo-"Desde que lo conocí, Kurosaki a sido una persona idiota, testaruda, mal nacida, arrogante, cabeza hueca…"

Mini Ichigo se saltaba las hojas de los insultos de Byakuya, ¿Quién iba creer que el humor de una persona cambiara tan rápido?

El pelo pincho naranja siguió hojeando las hojas, llevaba, una hoja, tres hojas, siete hojas...y seguía hojeando

-¡¡NO PARAN LOS INSULTOS!!-monologó mini Ichigo

Es increíble cuantos adjetivos destructivos hay para ofender una persona…

-aquí hay algo…-dijo enojado-"Pero he notado algo curioso en Kurosaki desde que lo vi por primera vez; tiene sentimientos ocultos con Rukia"

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

* * *

Yachiru iba corriendo para buscar a mini Ichigo y jugar con el, pero no se debía tardar ya que tenia que ir a la reunión de mujeres shinigamis…hasta que

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-¡¡ohh!!-dijo Yachiru-¡¡oigo a Ichi!!

Entonces Yachiru corrió mas rápido en los pasillos de `Salón de belleza ultra secreta de Kuchiki Byakuya´

* * *

Pero dentro de unos de los salones de la mansión Kuchiki, estaba el cabeza de familia de la 28ª generación del clan en su hobbie…pero este se distrajo por…

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Byakuya se sobresalto de su asiento al oír ese grito, el noble experimento todo tipo de emociones…primero el susto por oír fantasmas en su casa, según el, luego reconoció la voz del queridísimo fantasma, y de ultimo con Senbonzakura en mano, experimento odio al entender muy bien de quien era la voz…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-dijo el noble fríamente

Dejó su manga aun lado y uso su shunpo para buscar al pequeño reudor

* * *

Pero mientras tanto…Rukia estaba en el cuartel del treceavo escuadrón junto con Renji, ahí estaba Ukitake recibiendo el lindo informe de Rukia decorado con Chappys

-aquí tiene Capitán Ukitake-dijo con una reverencia-discúlpeme por el retraso

-no te preocupes por eso, Kuchiki-san-dijo recibiéndolo-veo que decoraste tus informes

-¡si!-dijo animada Rukia

Ukitake tan solo rió

-muy bien ¡es hora de irme!-dijo Rukia ya dispuesta a salir junto con Renji y su mochila

-ooee, ¿Cuál es la prisa?-dijo Renji

-¡tu solo camina!-dijo Rukia tomándolo de la mano

-Kuchiki-san, acabas de venir…-interrumpió Ukitake-…debes estar cansada, ¿no quieres tomar el té conmigo y con Abarai-san?

-etto…-paró Rukia

-¿no me digas que el Capitán Kuchiki te quiere en la mansión?-pregunto Ukitake

-vamos Rukia, hace tiempo que no pasas con el Capitán, o conmigo

-_"pero tengo que ir a buscar a Ichigo"-_pensó Rukia nerviosa-lo siento Capitán Ukitake, pero tengo un compromiso que hacer…

-eso una pena Kuchiki-san-expresó triste Ukitake-en otra ocasión será entonces…

-lo lamento mucho-dijo Rukia con una reverencia y se fue dejando a Renji solo con Ukitake

-¿quieres té, Abarai-san?

-seguro-dijo feliz Renji sentándose junto con Ukitake en una mesa

* * *

-"_¿Dónde estas Ichigo?"-_pensó Rukia mientras corría con su mochila la ultima vez que lo vio

Rukia iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que chocó con alguien

-discúlpeme-dijo Rukia sin verle con una reverencia-no veía hacia donde corría…

-¿Kuchiki-san?

Rukia alzó la vista y era…

-¡Rangiku-san!-se sorprendió Rukia

-¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!-dijo abrazándola

Lo que no se daba cuenta Matsumoto era que la asfixiaba con sus pechos

-no…re…respiro-tartamudeo sin aire Rukia

Rápidamente Matsumoto la soltó mientras respiraba agitadamente

-lo siento…

-descuida…-decía entre jadeos-¡oye Rangiku-san! ¿Has visto a la Teniente Kusajishi?

-¿te refieres a Yachiru?

-¡si! ¡¿La has visto?!

-pues…-dijo Matsumoto colocando su dedo en su mentón-…la ultima vez que la vi, se dirigía a tu casa, Kuchiki-san

Rukia quedó como piedra, eso no era bueno…muchas cosas le podrían pasar a Ichigo, bueno…ya que Byakuya estaba ahí no había mayor problema por que ya sabe, pero Rukia temía lo peor…

-muchas gracias Rangiku-san-dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia mientras se disponía a irse, per Matsumoto la detuve

-¿A dónde vas?

-pues…

-¡¡ya me lo dijeron Kuchiki-san!!

-¿eh?

-¡¡desde mi ausencia al mundo humano me dijeron todo!!

-¿a…a qué te refieres?-tartamudeó

-¡¡¡besaste a Oomaeda!!!

-¡¡AHH!!-gritó Rukia

-¡¡¡mi PROBRECITA!!!-dijo Rangiku abrazándola muy fuerte

-Ran…-quería decir Rukia, pero a la pobre le abrazaban más fuerte que gimió de dolor

-¡¡¡¿Cómo te pudieron hacerte esto?!!!

-¡¡Ran…!!

-si sigues con eso la mataras, Matsumoto

En eso Rangiku voltea rápidamente

-¡¡Capitán!!-dijo soltando a Rukia medio muerta

Detrás de ellas estaba Hitsugaya con los brazos cruzados y con su ceño levemente fruncido

En eso Hitsugaya suspiro-¿no puedes ocuparte de tus obligaciones?

Matsumoto lo miro confundida, mientras trataba de revivir a Rukia, cuando Hitsugaya noto que no la entendía, solo gruño

-me refiero a que hoy tienes que ir a la reunión de mujeres shinigamis

-¡¡es cierto!!-dijo la chica con grandes atributos-¡¡vámonos Rukia!! ¡¡Tienes que ir a la reunión de hoy!!

Rangiku agarro por la muñeca a la peli negra medio aturdida y corrió con todas sus fuerzas

-mujeres…-dijo Hitsugaya siguiendo su camino

* * *

Mini Ichigo seguía en shock…¡¿Cómo Byakuya pudo haber escrito eso?! ¿A qué se refería? Tenia que leer lo que seguía, su curiosidad lo llamó

El pelo pincho siguió leyendo-"pueda ser que mi teoría no sea correcta, pero tras pasado los días lo he pensado mejor…me pregunte a mi mismo cuando Rukia fue condenada a muerte, `¿Cómo alguien puede salvar a una persona que tan solo a conocido hace dos meses?´ muy poco tiempo para formar una amistad…o mejor dicho, una relación, y también he observado las reacciones de Rukia hacia ese depravado"

-¿me llamó depravado?-gruño mini Ichigo

Pero siguió leyendo-"no son las mismas reacciones que demuestra con Renji o conmigo, son muy diferentes…si mi teoría es cierta…Kurosaki Ichigo esta mas que muerto…"

Mini Ichigo trago saliva con dificultad, eso le decía que Byakuya no permitiría estar con Rukia por nada del mundo, lo que es ser un hermano mayor adoptivo celoso…

-"pero ahora que Kurosaki esta enano pasa todo el tiempo con Rukia, pero siento que a hecho algo perverso en ella…lo presiento…"

Eso último a mini Ichigo le recordó cuando le toco el sostén a Rukia, pero siguió leyendo

-"así que tendré que estándola vigilándola por mucho tiempo, querido diario, tratare que me asignen una misión en Karakura, cuídate bien Kurosaki…por que muy pronto estaré a tu lado…"

Eso fue lo ultimo que escribió Byakuya…a mi mini Ichigo sudaba frío, esa ultima parte sintió que se la dirigía hacia el…¿acaso Byakuya era adivino o shamman o que? ¿Cómo supo por el `incidente 'de Ichigo?

Pero en eso, mini Ichigo dejo el diario…y se disponía en ver mas cosas de Byakuya, aprovechando que estaba en un lugar como ese…pero en ese momento escucho unos pasos…muy rápidos como si estuviera corriendo, el pobre se asustó

-¡¡autodestrucción en diez segundos!!-dijo la alarma del salón

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito mini Ichigo

Y pensó que no tenia alarma ese salón…ese Byakuya es muy precavido

Con todas las fuerzas que le dieron las pequeñas piernas de mini Ichigo corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque lo era…pero no le importo si se perdía un gran chantaje que hacerle a Byakuya en su ` segundo salón ultra secreto de Kuchiki Byakuya

-diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis

Mini Ichigo se le salía el corazón mientras corría, ya casi iba a explotar el salón…y en su mente decía `Byakuya eres un maldito estirado´

-cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Podía ver la salida, estaba tan cerca de ella, pero lo que pudo notar era que una espontanea puerta de arriba se empezó a cerrarse

-¡¡AHH!!-dijo mini Ichigo al ver que no lo lograría

-¡UNO!

En eso una gran explosión hizo que mini Ichigo saliera por los aires…¿me pregunto que pasó con las cosas de Byakuya en ese lugar?

Pero eso no importo ya en la mente de mini Ichigo, ya que el pobre no se dio cuenta que chocó con las piernas de alguien…alguien no muy inusual

-¡¡¡Ichi!!! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Mini Ichigo se quedó estupefacto al oír esa voz tan aguda, trato de no moverse y que Yachiru pensara que fuera un muñeco

-¡Ichi! ¿Por qué no te mueves?-dijo Yachiru agarrándolo

El pobre chico sudaba frío

-¿acaso tienes calambres?

No le respondió

-¡ya se! Iré con Ken-chan para mostrarte

-¡NO!-se le escapo a mini Ichigo

El pelo pincho quedo en shock, el mismo se quemó…se reveló ante la traviesa niña pelo rosa, que esta tan solo se reía de el

-¡hasta que al fin hablas!-expresó Yachiru

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto confundido-¿ya lo sabias?

-¡jiji! ¡Claro!

Mini Ichigo no comprendía como ella lo sabia ¿acaso el era muy obvio? Pero no le podía preguntar, esa niña es capaz de cualquier cosa, pero a mini Ichigo se le vino a la mente una pregunta muy capciosa

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-te estuve vigilando todo este tiempo-dijo sonriendo

-¡¿no te sorprendes de este lugar?!-preguntó al notar ningún asombro del pequeña

-yo ya lo conocía-rió-¡pero basta de platica! ¡Hay que escapar antes que Bya-kun nos encuentre!

-¿¡Byakuya!?

La pelo rosa asintió-por tus gritos el ya se ha dado cuenta de tu existencia

Mini Ichigo se pegó la frente con su mano, debía ser más cauteloso la próxima vez

-pero esta vez nos ayudaras Ichi-dijo corriendo

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó nervioso mini Ichigo

-¡¡hoy hay reunión de mujeres shinigamis!! ¡Nos ayudaras!

-¡¿Qué?!-grito mini Ichigo al saber que su vida social se desmoronaba cada momento-¿Cómo que las ayudare?

-¡¡si!!-dijo corriendo aun mas rápido-¡al saber que clase de manga lee Byakushi!

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo sorprendido el mini-¡¡no!!

Yachiru solo reía mientras podían ver la salida de salón.

* * *

_Dejenme decirles de que lo de Urahara en la cita con el dentista me pasó a mi XDDD, no fue por que me faltaban los dientes de adelante xDDD, solo fueron caries xDD, y una gran jeringa con anestesia horrible!!! solo que a mi no me amarraron ni nada xDDD (aunque lo debieron haber hecho xDDD)_

_Y ahi dejo el capitulo!! la verdad queria continuar...pero me dije a mi misma "muy largo" xD...bueno...esperaran el proximo capitulo de como le arruino la vida social de Ichigo y tambien que manga lee Bya-kun xDD (por que si le voy a poner manga especifico xD) _

**love_ichiruki**: jaja! si...tambien le hago la vida imposible a Bya-kun xD es facil interactuar con el! por eso sale de tonto en este fic XD jaja! los pensamientos xD, que bueno que te hayan gustado!! espero que te gusto este capitulo! gracias por comentar!

**karla kr^-^: **es bueno saber que te gusto los pensamientos de esos dos XDD y si, por lo menos Urahara tiene el video para chanjearlos a esos dos xD y como que Kenpachi leyendo manga Card captor Sakura?? jajaja! eso me mato! y de seguro! Kenpachi llorando al final y Yachiru no xD ella le pasa los pañuelos xD y Bya-kun con un mega poster? jaja! no me lo imagino!! y muchas gracias! ya vi las imagenes del calendario! juju xD gracias por comentar!!

**_cerezo_kira-chan_: **ya Urahara se gano el sobrenombre de ser chantajero xD nunca pense que si estuviera una camara escondida cerca de ese beso (mejor dicho roce) de Byakuya y Rukia y que lo vea Ichi! pobre! los tres! xD Urahara ya no sale vivo xDDD que bueno que te haya gustado ese capitulo! espero que hayas disfrutado este! gracias por comentar!

**Ruki-Hisa-Chan: **chica no te disculpes! es bueno saber que sigues esta historia!! T_T eso me conmueve!! jaja! si! la verdad torturo mucho a mini Ichi, el proximo sera Bya-kun!! xD a veces pienso que esta historia es muy femenista, ya que solo a los hombres hago sufrir XD y muchisimas gracias por la idea!! la tome en cuenta!!! y vaya que me sirvio!! en esos dias no andaba inspirada por nada del mundo!!, deberas te lo agradezco! T_T que bueno que te haya gustado ese capitulo! espero que disfrutaste este! gracias por comentar!!

* * *

_sin nada mas que decir! solo que nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! que creo que lo publicare tarde xDD, por el colegio casi no puedo escribir, creo que desde aqui vienen los capitulos cortos!! bueno, ahi miro como estoy de tiempo :/_

_Nos vemos, cuidense mucho :D _


	8. Chapter 8

joh! disculpen por el retraso ^^" ya saben la escuela me tiene aturdida!! muchos exámenes, tareas, estress, ect x_x, pero como lo recompenso? con un capitulo muy largo!!! xD...y se preguntaran...muchas guerras hay en la clase de Ichigo no? XD...pues...así son en mi clase, son mi inspiración xDD, solo que nosotros no dejabamos en quiebra la colegio XD

bueno! sin nada mas comentar! aqui esta el capitulo! espero que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio! es de Tite Kubo! y tampoco son los mangas que mencionare xD *spoiler***

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

_**Capitulo 8**_

En el capitulo anterior…

_-pero esta vez nos ayudaras Ichi-dijo corriendo_

_-¡hey! ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó nervioso mini Ichigo_

_-¡¡hoy hay reunión de mujeres shinigamis!! ¡Nos ayudaras!_

_-¡¿Qué?!-grito mini Ichigo al saber que su vida social se desmoronaba cada momento-¿Cómo que las ayudare?_

_-¡¡si!!-dijo corriendo aun mas rápido-¡al saber que clase de manga lee Byakushi!_

_-¡¿Cómo?!-dijo sorprendido el mini-¡¡no!!_

_Yachiru solo reía mientras podían ver la salida de salón._

* * *

Pero durante el instituto de Karakura…las cosas estaban a patas arriba por nuestros dos nuevos alumnos que son unas píldoras…en la clase no había maestro, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Y los alumnos estaban haciendo estragos la clase, se podía ver comida en las paredes, los casilleros abiertos, los escritorios rotos y las cosas de Keigo regadas en el suelo…era de esperarse…había otra guerra en la clase…pero ¿Quién era el oponente ahora?

Había como una especie de trincheras en la clase; los dos contrincantes se establecieron en cada esquina de la clase.

-¡¡Keigo!! ¿Cuál es tu posición? ¿Qué vez al lado del enemigo?-decía Mizuiro hablando por teléfono con Keigo, ya que los wokitokis eran muy caros

Mientras tanto Keigo se arrastraba en el suelo tipo soldado cubierto de basura y libros para camuflaje, con su celular a la mano-¡Mizuiro! No veo señales de vida aquí…esto me da mala espina-decía jadeando-no veo el enemigo…planean algo…cambio

El celular de Mizuiro estaba en alta voz para que los demás pudieran oír…

-si algo va bien…significa que algo vendrá mal…-declaró Ishida componiéndose los lentes

A la par del Quincy se podía oír unos lloriqueos de un brabucón del capitulo cuatro, lastimosamente el estaba dentro de sus camaradas

-Kuchiki-san da miedo-decía el brabucón entre lágrimas del susto-¡ah cambiado demasiado después de ese…`beso´!

El pobre chico no sabia que ella no era Rukia…tan solo era la maniática pastilla Chappy haciéndole mala fama a su querida `Rukia-sama´

-¡shh! Silencio-dijo Mizuiro en susurro-no puedo escuchar a Keigo

El brabucón solo asintió asustado, mientras que el Quincy tan solo suspiraba al sentirse el bicho raro del grupo

-dile que trate de acercarse un poco mas…-susurro el falso Ichigo alias Kon

-¡eso trato!-decía Keigo en el celular-pero cada vez se me dificulta pasar…¡¡esperen!! ¡Lo veo! ¡¡Los veo!!-gritaba Keigo

-¡¡AHÍ ESTA!!-gritaron voces en el celular y también los gritos de Keigo

-¡¡lo atraparon!!-grito Kon

-¡¡Keigo!! ¡¡Resiste!!-gritaba temiendo por la vida de Keigo, Mizuiro

-¡¡¡JAJAJA!!!-reía maniáticamente una voz femenina

-¡¡¡esa es la voz de Kuchiki-san!!!-jadeo aterrado el brabucón

-¡¡¡Mizuiro!!!-grito su última palabra Keigo, porque después se podía escuchar que el sonido del celular significando que había colgado

-¡¡¡no!!! Lo perdimos-exclamo Mizuiro

En ese momento, los chicos sintieron que los atacaban, el enemigo lanzaba mochilas significando que eran bombas lanzadas por aire

-se han llevado a casi a todos…-hablo por primera vez Chad-…solo quedamos nosotros-dijo viendo a Ishida con el ceño fruncido, a Mizuiro destrozado por perder a uno de sus hombres, a Kon aterrado al ver como esa píldora podía llegar a tal maldad y al brabucón que no quería estar ahí

-ehh…Chad…-quería interrumpir Ishida pero el mexicano no lo dejo

-tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas por el honor de nuestros hombres caídos…hay que luchar-dijo Chad inspirador

-¡¡¿y como?!!-respondió Kon

-a exponerse al enemigo

Todos los presentes jadearon del asombro ¿desde cuándo Chad hablaba tanto?

-¿quieres decir….que tenemos que salir de aquí? –dijo el brabucón

Chad asintió

-hay que hacerlo…-dijo Mizuiro poniéndose su casco que era simplemente una parte del escritorio

-¡¡si!!-gritaron todos poniéndose en su cabeza pedazos rotos de los escritorios

-¡¡por nuestras camaradas!!-dijo Mizuiro tomando una pata de silla en el suelo expresando que es una espada

-¡¡por nuestras camaradas!!-dijeron los demás tomando patas de sillas a su alrededor

Los presentes salieron de sus trincheras y fueron corriendo hacia al enemigo…mientras que el oponente tenia una bandera que los identificaba, estaba colgada el la parte mas alta de la trinchera, era Chappy vestido de Hitler, cortesía de la misma alma modificada de Rukia que hizo el diseño de dicha bandera

-Kuchiki-san…ahí vienen-dijo Ryo con unos binoculares especiales de guerra que solo Dios sabe de donde los saco

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos capitana?-pregunto Mahana mientras que vigilaba a los prisioneros…todos eran hombres…

Así es…era una guerra de sexos ¿Quién era el mejor? Hombres vs mujeres

Chappy no tenia la camisa dentro de la falda, y su moña roja estaba desatada, eso la hacia mas rebelde junto con sus mangas dobladas para que sus delgados brazos se pudieran ver…y con un marcador negro se pinto un tatuaje que decía "Chappy rules" también traía consigo unos lentes oscuros mascando goma de mascar de forma lenta mientras miraba con indiferencia a los tontos que se atrevían a desafiarla

Cruzo sus brazos en señal de espera, las demás chicas todavía esperaban órdenes de su capitana, pero Chappy tan solo quería esperar que se acercaran lo suficiente, la píldora masco mas rápido la goma de mascar, se veía impaciente

-¿Kuchiki-san, sus órdenes?-dijo Orihime

Con un leve movimiento con uno de sus brazos bajo un poco sus lentes oscuros para que esos ojos violetas se dieran a conocer, estaban llenos de ansiedad y decisión…estaba lista para hacerlos sufrir

-acábenlos sin piedad…pyon-la última palabra Chappy la dijo con cierta fuerza de pelear y daba miedo al escucharla, era como si el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya estuviera presente

Un grito de guerra se escucho entre las chicas con sus tablas del escritorio para que sean sus escudos y palos de silla como espadas, sus cascos eran de sus prisioneros mientras comenzaba la masacre, pero de fondo se podía escuchar a Chappy riéndose maniáticamente

-¡¡MUAJAJA!!

De tanto que la abre la boca Chappy, me sorprende que no haya botado su goma de mascar u otro caso…tragárselo

-¡¡ese grito me abruma!!-dijo el brabucón-¡¡me rindo!!-dijo cayéndose en sus rodillas

Mientras que unas chicas llevaban al nuevo prisionero a la cárcel, las demás seguían luchando

-no estoy acostumbrado a pelear con una chica…-monólogo Ishida sin poner mucha atención lo que vivía…mala idea…

-¡Ishida-kun! ¡Defiéndete!-dijo emocionada Orihime con su espada de mentiras

Ishida se volteo rápidamente hacia Orihime

-¿Qu…? ¡Uggh!-no pudo terminar la frase el pobre peli azul ya que la chica de muchos atributos le pego en la cara con mucha fuerza y eso causo que se desmayara

-¿Ishida-kun?-pregunto Orihime picando en la cabeza de la victima con la pata de la silla

-ya déjalo Orihime-expreso Tatsuki tomando el pie de Ishida arrastrándolo-ya esta derrotado

Mientras tanto con Chad, este estaba parado sin hacer nada enfrente de Michiru que la pobre chica temblaba de miedo al ver a su oponente

-defiéndete-dijo tímidamente cerrando sus ojos golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho del mexicano

A Chad solo le dio cosquillas el débil golpe; el la miraba seriamente, el veía como la chica le temía, el NUNCA seria capaz de golpear una mujer, y como buen acto…dejó caer su espada pata de silla, y Michiru se sorprendió

-¿Dónde esta la cárcel?-pregunto Chad

-p…por aquí-dijo tímidamente Michiru tomándolo del brazo para encarcelarlo

Solo quedaban dos hombres en el campo de batalla, el pelo pincho naranja y el adicto del celular, Chappy sonreía complacida, estaba ganando la guerra…solo faltaban esos mocosos, ya olía la victoria cerca

-¡¡a el!!-señalo Chappy a Mizuiro-el naranjito es mío…-expreso con su tono de voz malévola

-vaya…es duro ser novia de Kuchiki-san, ¿no Ichigo?-dijo Mizuiro mirando al pelo pincho

Mientras que Kon lo observaba con sorpresa

En ese momento un tsunami de chicas se dirigían a Mizuiro atacándolo, el pobre estaba aterrado…no había escapatoria

-¡¡Mizuiro!!-grito Keigo en la cárcel-¡¡sálvate Mizuiro!!

-¡¡Keigo!! ¡¡No te abandonare!!-grito el peli negro tratando de pasar sobre las chicas

-¡¡no lo hagas!!

Lo más increíble en esa escena era que Mizuiro esquivaba con gran habilidad a las chicas, su objetivo era salvar a los demás

-¡¡deténgalo!!-mando Chappy

Pero era imposible…el era muy rápido, estaba a punto de llegar a la cárcel donde estaban sus camaradas, mientras que el falso Ichigo tenia la boca muy abierta expresando sorpresa

-¡¡Keigo!!-extendió su mano el peli negro al prisionero

-¡¡Mizuiro!!

Tan cerca pero tan lejos…al pobre Mizuiro lo atraparon las mujeres…lo que hicieron ellas fue tirársele encima al pobre peli negro adicto al celular

-estas muerto…-dijo Ryo a metiéndolo en la cárcel

El falso Ichigo vio hacia todos lados…era el único sobreviviente

-este es mío…-dijo Chappy acercándose a el tronando los nudillos

-n…nee-san-musitó Kon nervioso

* * *

Mientras tanto el la Sociedad de Almas, no todo estaba tan tranquilo como se supone que debe de ser, lo que mas llamaba la atención era un cierto reunión en la mansión Kuchiki

-¡¡INCREIBLE!!-dijo Nanao con sus ojos muy abiertos

-¡les dije que la reunión iba ser genial!-expreso Yachiru

-¡p…pero esto no es verdad!-tartamudeo Isane sorprendida

-picar...picar…picar-dijo Nemu

-ejeje…-decía mini Ichigo encorvado con cara de aturdido parado en una mesa

Ahí estaban las mujeres shinigamis paradas la mayoría haciendo una media luna alrededor de la mesa, Nanao estaba inspeccionando a mini Ichigo como si fuera una especia rara no identificada, Yachiru solo se reía como si fuera normal, Isane la pobre, usaba su mente para poder usar la lógica de cómo alguien quedo…así de pequeño, mientras que Nemu quería asegurarse que fuera real, y no se complico la vida que empezó a picarlo con su dedo índice a la cara de mini Ichigo

Pero hacia el otro lado estaba Soi Fong en pleno shock, estaba pura piedra, mientras que Unohana parecía tranquila, ella tan solo trataba se sacarle de trance a la capitana del escuadrón dos

-¡¡¡podrías dejarme de picar!!!-grito mini Ichigo a Nemu

Nemu lo miro fríamente, y sin complicarse la vida empezó a picarle a mini Ichigo en la cara de nuevo con su dedo índice

-poke…poke

-¡ahora dices poke!

-…todavía es enojado, se ve mas irritable que otras veces-dijo Isane

-"_pueda ser efectos secundarios"_-pensaba Unohana

Mini Ichigo tan solo gruño, paso tan rápido lo que ocurrió después del `encuentro´ con las shinigamis

_**Flashback:**_

_Yachiru corría y corría con su velocidad sobre humana en los pasillos de los salones secretos de Byakuya_

_-¿N…no lo podemos negociar?-dijo mini Ichigo tratando de salvar su imagen_

_-¿negociar?-pregunto confundida_

_-si…ya sabes, te doy algo a cambio parea que no digas nada y…-pero fue interrumpido el mini_

_-¡¡el reiatsu de Byakushi!!-expreso feliz Yachiru_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito mini Ichigo_

_En eso Yachiru se ríe- jijiji…esa es el mismo grito por la cual te encontré…_

_-¡¡Por favor me tienes que llevar lejos de Byakuya!!-dijo el mini al sentir el reiatsu del peli negro muy elevado_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¡¡no quiero me ve vea así!!-dijo mini Ichigo-"y también que descubra que leí su diario y que su salón ultra secreto explotó"-pensó_

_En eso Yachiru paró de correr, eso puso nervioso al mini_

_-¡¡¿Por qué paras?!!_

_-lo estoy pensando-dijo poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla_

_El pelo pincho sudaba frio, cada vez podía sentir mas cerca a Byakuya, y no era que lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, claro que no…y lo que lo ponía mas nervioso era que tipo de cosas le podría hacer ese noble…con ese tamaño, Byakuya podría llenar un diario entero de torturas_

_-¡te daré cosas!-dijo mini Ichigo en tono de desesperación_

_Pero Yachiru seguía pensando…_

_-¡¡te daré todos los dulces que quieras!! ¡Maldita sea! que sean mas ricos que los de Byakuya_

_-¡trato hecho!-dijo así saliendo corriendo con más velocidad que antes_

_Pero en ese momento apareciendo por un shunpo, Byakuya miraba alrededor del pasillo de sus salones secretos, no había nadie…ni señales de Kurosaki_

_Se encamino a lo largo del pasillo, mirando hacia ambos lados si no había un cambio, pero todo seguía igual…hasta que llego al segundo salón, todas las cosas hechas polvo, no había nada de nada ahí_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-expreso con cierta irritación _

_Bajo su manga, Byakuya saca un control con un gran botón rojo, de lo mas tranquilo oprimió el botón y salieron todas las cosas intactas de ese salón, incluyendo su diario_

_-ignorantes-dijo Byakuya volteándose para regresar a su tarea…leer el manga, lo que no sabia mini Ichigo era que la explosión era una simple ilusión _

_Pero algún lado desconocido de la mansión Kuchiki…estaban unas típicas shinigamis esperando a Yachiru por la `especial' reunión que debían hacer_

_-¿de verdad soñaste eso, Soi Fong?-pregunto Isane _

_-¡cuantas veces te debo decir que si!_

_-pero…_

_-¡soñé que Yoruichi-sama era del tamaño de mi zapato!-dijo entre lágrimas_

_-solo fue una pesadilla-dijo Nanao_

_-Nanao-chan tiene razón-dijo Unohana_

_-supongo que debo creerles-dijo secándose las lágrimas-no me imaginaria a Yoruichi-sama de esa forma…yo y mi loca imaginación…¡es mas! Nadie podría estar de ese tamaño_

_Hablo demasiado rápido Soi Fong…por que en ese momento se abre la puerta principal_

_-¡¡hola a todas!! ¡¡Traje a Ichi para que nos ayude!!-miro enseñándoselas a todas-¡¡miren!!_

_Soi Fong grito de terror, su pesadilla se hiso realidad_

_-¡vaya! ¡Que manera de recibir a nuestro invitado que nos ayudara!-respondió Yachiru_

_Pero mini Ichigo se percato de la situacion_

_-¡un momento! Hicimos un trato ¡supuestamente no te ayudaría!-exigió mini Ichigo_

_-¡¡H…habla!!-señalo con su dedo Isane aterrada_

_-¡claro! Es Ichi_

_-¡contéstame!-exigió el pelo pincho _

_-yo hice el trato para sacarte de ahí antes de que Bya-kun llegara y te matara, no por que no nos ayudaras-dijo sonriendo_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_En eso Yachiru dejo a mini Ichigo en una mesa y se encamino hacia el frente_

_-¡como verán! ¡Hoy tenemos un tema nuevo sobre nuestro hombre número uno de que todas queremos tener en un álbum, Byakushi lee manga!_

_Pero nadie le ponía atención a Yachiru, todas le ponían atención a mini Ichigo y eso aturdió al pobre_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Mini Ichigo ya se estaba hartando, tenia mejores cosas que hacer en vez de estar en ese lugar lleno de mujeres aturdidas al verlo, la única que parecía no impresionarle fue a Yachiru, y no hacia nada al respecto para calmar a sus camaradas

-escuchen…se que me veo raro pero…-decía mini Ichigo tambaleándose por el dedo de Nemu y eso lo enojo-¡¡¡¡Podrías parar ya de una maldita vez!!!

Por ver a tan irritado al pelo pincho, Nemu paro de picarlo

-¿pero que te paso?-pregunto Nanao

Mini Ichigo gruño-larga historia…

-¡pero Ichi nos ayudara el día de hoy!-grito Yachiru emocionada

-¡¡que no lo hare!!-expreso mini Ichigo

-¡¿Por qué no?!-dijo algo triste Yachiru

-¡porque no!

-¡¡pero si yo quiero ver el manga que lee Byakushi, el hombre número uno de que todas queremos tener en un álbum!!-hacia berrinche Yachiru

-ya te dije que yo no…-mini Ichigo quería expresar su opinión pero fue interrumpido

-nos ayudaras y lo harás, Kurosaki-kun-dijo Unohana

-¡¿pero que?!

-nos ayudaras Kurosaki-kun-dijo Unohana sonriendo pero con un aura maligna alrededor de ella

-_"las mujeres dan miedo"-_pensó-…C…claro-respondió nervioso

-¡¡si!!-expreso Yachiru

-Isane, trata que Soi Fong reaccione-dijo Unohana

-si capitana-respondió Isane caminando hacia unas gavetas y sacando algo dentro de ellas-¡mira capitana Soi fong! ¡Es Yoruichi!

En sus manos, Isane alzaba un muñeco de felpa grande de Yoruichi, de inmediato Soi Fong reacciona con un leve sonrojo en su cara y con brillo en sus ojos que salió corriendo hacia el muñeco

-¡¿Yoruichi-sama?!-dijo Soi Fong abrazando fuertemente a la tela con relleno

-muy bien vayamos al grano-dijo Nanao ya fastidiada de tanto idiota alrededor suyo

-¡si!-grito Yachiru agarrando un control remoto apretando un botón

De repente, una parte de la pared desapareció y dando a conocer una televisión de cuarenta dos pulgadas de plasma. Mini Ichigo se asustó tras ver es tecnología de punta que en su casa no tenia, parpadeó unas cuantas veces confundido…no sabia que estaban haciendo

-como verán…-dijo Nanao quitándole el control remoto de las manos de Yachiru y apretando un botón ahí saliendo a conocer una fotografía de Byakuya en su sofá leyendo-…esta imagen es lo más cercano que nos pudimos acercar para poder que lee

-¡pero si apenas se ve lo que esta haciendo! ¡esta muy lejos la imagen!-alego mini Ichigo

-es lo mas que nos pudimos acercar ya que capitán Kuchiki siente el reiatsu de alguien a kilómetros –dijo Isane algo apenada-además…Nemu-san siempre que tomaba una fotografía decía "butter" en vez de "cheese"

Mini Ichigo las miraba con ignorancia, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban hablando

-¡como decía!-trato de llamar la atención de los presente Nanao-¡es muy importante saber que es lo que lee! ¡Seria un gran descubrimiento!

-si, si como sea-dijo mini Ichigo ya aburrido

Nanao solo frunció el ceño-así que les pedí a cada una de los miembros de las mujeres shinigamis que relazará una hipótesis sobre este descubrimiento-dijo Nanao-empezaremos por nuestra presidenta de nuestra organización, Kusajishi Yachiru, que nos diga ¿Qué clase de manga lee el capitán Kuchiki?

El pelo pincho estaba confundido por la situacion, ¿Qué tanto se interesaban esas mujeres por Byakuya? No era tan especial-según mini Ichigo-pero por la fuerza tenía que estar ahí

Yachiru emocionada se para de su asiento y saca una imagen que estaba en su escritorio-¡¡yo creo que Bya-kun lee `Candy Candy´ por que en el fondo tiene un corazón infantil y dulce, y ya que el siempre me da dulces cuando llego a su casa es muy posible que Byakushi lea cosas de niñas!!

Había un silencio total en la habitación, s respuesta no era muy creíble y dudaban que Byakuya leyera cosas de niñas, conociendo su carácter frío y estirado, esa hipótesis estaba descartada para todos

Para romper el hielo Nanao tosió un poco-…interesante, Soi Fong ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

La capitana del segundo escuadrón que tenia el muñeco de felpa de Yoruichi en sus brazos lo pensó un poco pero dijo:

-yo creo que lee `Karekano´-dijo secamente

-¿y el por qué?-pregunto Nanao

-por ser hipócrita como el personaje principal, yo siento que el guarda su verdadero `yo´, por que ¡hey! Nadie nació así de frío, pueda ser que el en realidad es lo opuesto a lo que es

¿Lo opuesto? ¿Byakuya alegre, risueño, juguetón, molestón, carismático alias Isshin Kurosaki? Eso nunca lo sabremos

Mini Ichigo no dejaba atrás esa teoría, después de leer su diario no estaba seguro de cómo es Byakuya en realidad, hay mucha gente anormal alrededor del pelo pincho, creo que atrae a los raros

-es muy posible…-dijo Nanao-capitana Unohana ¿usted en cual piensa?

-muy interesante pregunto Nanao-chan-dijo sonriendo-pero yo creo que el lee `Elfen Lied´

-¡¿y por qué?! –dijo alterada Nanao

-por ser una persona fría y calculadora en las batallas, y no tiene piedad alguna, por eso creo eso-pausó-otra cosa por que creo que prefiere el amor sangriento y crudo-dijo con cierta naturalidad

Todos presentes estaba algo asustados, podía ser que el fuera de esa manera, ¿pero leer cosas así? Nadie lo sabría

-g…gracias por su opinión capitana Unohana-dijo nerviosa Nanao-¿Nemu?

-yo creo que lee `Evangelion´-dijo seria

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Isane

-por que Rei es mi personaje favorito…

Todos quedaron pensativos…no por que seria una opción ese manga, sino que el personaje Rei y Nemu se parecían bastante, las dos fueron creadas por científicos malvados y algo locos ¿me pregunto si Mayuri leyó ese manga para crear a Rei? Otro misterio que aclarar…

-¿y que nos dices tu Isane?-dijo Unohana

-¡ah! Pues yo…pensaba-dijo sonrojada-…yo pensaba que leía `Card Captor Sakura´ pero…por las buenas opciones que dijeron no creo que lea eso…

-¿y por qué creíste que lee eso?-pregunto Yachiru

-por los pétalos de sakura que siempre aparecen en la serie…ya saben…como su shikai…

Nanao solo pensaba en una cosa-_"idea descartada"_

-¡ay! Que tontita es Isane…dudo mucho que Bya-kun lea eso

-_"una a un millón que Byakuya no lee Candy Candy"-_pensaba mini Ichigo

-¿y tu en que pensabas?-pregunto Soi Fong

Nanao respiro profundo y se arreglo sus famosos lentes redondos antes de decir su respuesta, ella pensaba que iba a dejar impresionados a todos por su opinión

-yo creo que lee `Inuyasha´ -dijo con cierto brillo en los lentes

-¿ah?-expresó mini Ichigo

-¿por qué?-pregunto Isane

-si lo analizan bien, capitán Kuchiki tiene la misma personalidad fría, sin sentimientos y algo arrogante como el personaje `Sesshomaru´ que adopto a una niñita huérfana llamada `Rin´ que en este caso seria Rukia…

-¿y el hombrecito verde que siempre lo sigue a Sesshomaru quien es?-pregunto Soi Fong

Nanao lo pensó un rato colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla

-es Renji…

* * *

En un lugar de los territorios del escuadrón trece

-¡¡achuu!!-estornudo Renji mientras trataba de tomar su té, pero por causa del estornudo, el liquido verde se lo hecho todo en la cara

-salud Abarai-kun…-dijo Ukitake con confusión

Renji tratando de limpiarse la cara con su manga de su ropa shinigami dice-presiento que hablan sobre mi

* * *

-¡¡pero que tonterías dicen!!-grito mini Ichigo a todas-¡dudo mucho que Byakuya lea esas porquerías!

Todas jadearon ofendidas, lo que estaba diciendo mini Ichigo era una burla para sus pensamientos y creencias que ellas pensaban

-¡¿Qué es lo que dices?!-dijo Nanao enojada

-¡Ichi es muy malo!

-¡Yoruichi-sama te castigara!

-¿Qué?-dijo indiferente mini Ichigo

-pueda ser que la ex capitana del escuadrón dos no te castigue, Kurosaki-kun-expreso Unohana-pero nosotras si…

-ah…ah ¿Qué quieren llegar?-dijo nervioso al ver que todas las shinigamis se acercaban a el a poco a poco

-¡oh! Nada sin importancia-dijo Nanao teniendo en sus manos una especia de cuerdas y una mini cámara

Mini Ichigo jadeo del susto al ver la plena oscuridad que reflejaba los cuerpos de las mujeres juntarse para atraparlo

* * *

Varios minutos mas tarde…

-¿Ichi estas bien?-decía Yachiru

Las mujeres shinigamis observaban la pantalla plasma que mostraba todo lo que ocurría, lo que ellas miraban era la habitación de Byakuya con la ayuda de mini Ichigo

Y hablando del chico quince, el pobre estaba amarrado por unas cuerdas por su torso para colgarlo y tenía una gran cámara en la cabeza, la peli rosa sostenía fuertemente las cuerdas. Las mujeres shinigamis lo que hicieron fue que Yachiru fuera por los ductos de ventilación y colocarle una especie de parche en su espalda, es el mismo que usa Kenpachi a cortesía de Yachiru quien fue que lo trajo de las cosas de su capitán para que mini Ichigo redujera considerablemente su reiatsu y que Byakuya no se percataré de el

-¡¡¿Cómo puedo estar bien?!!-grito mini Ichigo en el micrófono causando un ruido de chillido

-¡¡no grites tanto!!-dijo Nanao irritada-¡ahí debajo de tus narices esta el capitán Kuchiki! Así que tienes que tener cuidado

Mini Ichigo tan solo bufó

-¡esta bien Ichi! Debes bajar-dijo Yachiru viéndolo

-_"¿Por qué a mí?"-_pensaba mini Ichigo cerrando los ojos y saltando hacia enfrente de Byakuya

(Música de misión imposible de fondo)

-¡con mucho cuidado Yachiru!-decía Nanao en el micrófono

-¡descuiden!-dijo Yachiru-¡no dejare que Ichi se caiga, jiji!

-_"esto me causa gracia"-_pensó mini Ichigo irritado

Bajando poco a poco con mucho cuidado sin que mini Ichigo cayera en la cabeza de Byakuya, el pelo pincho sudaba considerablemente, no estaba preparado para este tipo de cosas, pero a pesar de la distancia no podía ver bien que clase de manga era

-¡Yachiru! Bájalo un poco mas-mando Soi Fong

-de acuerdo-dijo bajándolo mas cuerda

Lo que no se percataba ese noble en su casa…era tan iluso, esas son las consecuencias de tener tantas fans

Mini Ichigo pudo asociar un poco el dibujo, pero no estaba seguro, el solo esperaría que la cámara viera las imágenes, ya que el no debía hablar no ahora

-¡¿reconocen esos dibujos?!-dijo Nanao

-¡no se cuales son!-expreso Isane

-eso te pasa por solo leer shojo-decía Nemu

-dile que se acerque mas…-expreso Unohana

Pero la orden no fue enviada ya que por el pánico que se provoco durante esos segundos en la pantalla, el capitán Kuchiki se estaba estirando, estiraba sus brazos lo mas alto que podía, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que mini Ichigo estaba cerca, muy cerca de sus manos

-¡¡aléjalo de ahí!!-mandó Nanao

-¡jiji ok!-respondió Yachiru

Con mucha habilidad, la peli rosa movía a mini Ichigo como una marioneta alejándolo de las manos de Byakuya

Mini Ichigo sentía que su corazón se le salía, Byakuya movía demasiado las manos…¿Qué tanto se estiraba? El pobre chico de quince sudaba más que nunca, sentía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cara formando una gran gota lista para caerle en cualquier parte del cuerpo de Byakuya.

El pelo pincho rezaba a que no cayera la gota de sudor, solo con un leve movimiento para secarse la gota y listo, acabaría con el problema…pero…

-¡al fin llegamos!-grito Matsumoto entrando a la habitación de las shinigamis junto con Rukia jadeaba del cansancio

Todas se sobresaltaron del susto al oír a la mujer de grandes atributos, la verdad era muy ruidosa

-¡¡pero como te atreves a interrumpir en nuestra misión!!-grito Nanao

-¿Qué?-respondió Matsumoto viendo a la pantalla la cabeza de Byakuya

-¿Qué sucede ahí?-pregunto Rukia

-Kurosaki-kun esta ahí espiando al capitán Kuchiki para ver que manga lee-respondió Nemu

-¡¡¿Ichigo esta ahí arriba?!!-dijo Rukia sorprendida

-¿Qué clase de manga lee el capitán Kuchiki?-cuestiono Matsumoto-¡eso es fácil! ¡De seguro esta leyendo `Amaenaideyo´!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron la mayoría sonrojadas

-¡n…no creo que el capitán Kuchiki sea pervertido!-dijo Isane

-¡uno no sabe!-dijo Matsumoto

-¡¡Nanao-chan!!-decía Yachiru por el micrófono-¡las cuerdas de Ichi están apunto de romperse!

-¿¡¡ahh!!?-grito la chica con lentes

-¡¡caerá encima de Kuchiki-sama!!-dijo Isane

Si antes mini Ichigo se preocupaba por la gota que caería en Byakuya; ahora el problema era mucho peor…el pobre sudaba frío sentía como las cuerdas se rompían poco a poco, solo en cuestión de segundos caería

-hagan algo…-decía mini Ichigo entre dientes susurrando en el micrófono

Rukia sentía que el corazón se le paraba ¿Qué ocurrió durante todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de el? Pero tenia que hacer algo…o sino declararía a mini Ichigo como muerto y enterrado en la Sociedad de Almas

La peli negra Kuchiki salió rápidamente de la habitación corriendo con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Kuchiki-san! ¡¿A dónde vas?!-pregunto Matsumoto

Rukia no le contesto tan solo corría mas y mas rápido antes que pasara lo peor

Mientras tanto con Byakuya y su manga adorado sin percatase que esta a su alrededor

-_"¡esto es algo inaudito!"_Pensaba Byakuya-_"¿Cómo un shinigami jugaría algo tan delicado como la muerte? ¡¿Presenciarse así a un humano para darle el poder que matar a personas es entretenimiento?! ¡Y como recompensa le da una manzana roja!"_

Byakuya estaba con los ojos bien abiertos leyendo su manga…supongo que ya sabrán cual es

-_"estos son los peores shinigamis que he visto en mi vida…además de horribles que son; son unos idiotas e inútiles, no tiene poderes ¿ sus poderes previenen de un libro?…parecen que se están pudriendo y que usa para volar son alas asquerosas,"-_seguía pensando-_"lo que aun me enfurece es que ese shinigami le de ese librito negro que son sus poderes a un humano y este los use como le de la gana…aunque…eso ya esta pasando en la Sociedad de Almas…ese error se llama Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Un ruido hizo que Byakuya saliera su mundo de malos pensamientos al manga y a mini Ichigo al oír un sonido, como si algo a espaldas suyas se estuviera quebrando, y era cierto, ese sonido eran las cuerdas que colgaba mini Ichigo, el nombre iba a voltearse hasta que…

-¡NII-SAMA!

Byakuya se sobresalto de su sofá al escuchar ese chillido proveniente de Rukia, parecía aterrada, su grito mostraba que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, sin pensarlo dos veces, Byakuya guardo su manga dentro de sus ropas y se aseguro que Senbozakura estuviera con el para cortar unas cuantas cabezas si era necesario, cuando se dio cuenta que la llevaba consigo salió de la habitación con un shunpo

-Rukia…-musitó mini Ichigo al oír el grito de la shinigami…parecía que estaba en problemas y eso le preocupaba

Pero lo que no se daba cuenta mini Ichigo era que la cuerda le faltaba poco para romperse…todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar…esa ley siempre se cumple

-¡ah!-jadeó mini Ichigo al ver que la cuerda estaba rota completamente causando que cayera al sofá de Byakuya

-¡jiji Ichi se salvó!-dijo Yachiru

-¡hey! ¿Qué le paso a Rukia?-pregunto rápidamente

Eso le causo gracia a la pequeña peli rosa-ella esta bien…tan solo esta actuando para que Byakushi se fuera de aquí

Mini Ichigo suspiro tranquilo, era un alivio que no estuviese herida

-ahora vámonos-dijo Yachiru agarrándolo-la misión falló

De ahí la peli rosa se dirigió hacia donde estaban las demás

Después del grito de terror de Rukia, Byakuya apareció enfrente de Rukia tratando de no expresar ningún sentimiento alguno, pero por dentro su corazón casi le daba un paro

-Rukia…¿Qué sucede?

-ahh…pues…yo…-tartamudeaba Rukia, mientras que su hermano miraba hacia todos lados si había un peligro presente, pero no…no había nada-…yo solo vine a saludarte, nii-sama-dijo sonriendo

Byakuya quedo estupefacto a tal respuesta, ¿solo por eso hizo el gran alboroto?

Rukia se sentía un poco mal por eso…debió decirle una mentira mejor que esa…pero hecho, hecho esta, ya no había vuelta atrás, la peli negra bajo la mirada, pero se percato que su hermano entre sus ropas ocultaba un pequeño libro, y una parte de el se sobresalía de sus ropas y la shinigami podía leer perfectamente el titulo; `Death Note´.

La peli negra rió entre sus adentros, de tanto que les costo a sus compañeras y a mini Ichigo arriesgando la vida por saber el nombre del manga, ella en tan solo en tres segundos pudo verlo…sentía lastima por ellos, bueno tal vez un poco

-la próxima vez que quieras anunciar tu llegada búscame, y no grites en la casa-regaño Byakuya cerrando los ojos

-perdóname nii-sama, no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Rukia con una reverencia

-puedes retirarte-dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo del escenario

Rukia suspiro, ya todo había terminado pero no sabría si decirles a las demás sobre el manga, pueda ser que…sea un secreto entre su hermano y ella

-¡Rukia!-una voz llamo su nombre y era…

-¡Renji!

* * *

-¡¡la misión fue un total fracaso!!-expreso Nanao

-¡nunca sabremos que tipo de manga lee Byakushi!

-¡pero no es para desanimarse!

-¡oigan! ¿Qué fue de Rukia?-pregunto mini Ichigo

Hubo un silencio total…después de la gran actuación de Rukia la pobre se perdió

-no lo se-dijo Matsumoto

-esta con Abarai-kun-dijo Nemu

-¡¿Qué?!-respondieron todas

-_¡¡Renji!!-_pensó mini Ichigo asustado

-déjenlos, Rukia ya no volverá si esta con Renji…-dijo Matsumoto

La peor pesadilla de mini Ichigo comenzaba

-¿pero acaso no se enteraron lo que paso con Kuchiki-san?-dijo Matsumoto emocionada

Chismes de chicas empieza…

-¡no que cosa!-dijo Nanao ignorado que mini Ichigo estaba ahí

-¡beso a un chico!

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todas

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Nemu

-¡¡fue mi estúpido teniente!!-dijo Soi Fong cruzando los brazos

-¡¡fue el!!-dijo Isane asustada

-¡¿pero cómo?!

-no se muchos los detalles ya que los testigos no dicen nada al respecto-dijo Soi Fong

-es verdad-aclaró Unohana

-¡¿ustedes creen que Abarai-kun este celoso?!-pregunto Nanao

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Yachiru

-¿acaso no lo ves? ¡¡El siente algo por Rukia!!

Mini Ichigo casi le da un paró si no fuera por la furia que consumía su pequeño corazón ¡el lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Renji tenía ese tipo de sentimientos! Unohana vio de reojo al mini, por ver la cara que ponía por mencionar a Renji le causaba gracia

-¡¿ahora están juntos en este preciso momento?!-pregunto Isane

-si…-dijo Nemu

En ese momento mini Ichigo se acerco velozmente a Yachiru y le susurro al oído

-te doy el triple de dulces si me llevas a donde esta Rukia

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yachiru agarró al mini con su mano y se fue corriendo con su velocidad sobre humana mientras reía divertidamente

-¿A dónde ira?-pregunto Matsumoto

Unohana solo hacia una risita

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura…

-¡esto es inaudito!-gritaba el director-¡¡segunda vez esta semana que rompen todo!!

En el instituto de Karakura, la clase de Ichigo estaba hecho un desastre, parecía basurero municipal, todo estaba destruido, hasta la imagen de algunos compañeros, por ejemplo Kon, que estaba vendado en toda la cabeza

Pero junto con el director estaba la maestra que estaba decepcionada de ellos, aunque ella claro…nunca se interesaba por sus alumnos, solo por esa vez que estaba el director ahí se hacia la victima que no sabia lo que hicieron sus alumnos

-¡¡el día de mañana TODOS estarán suspendidos por un día!!

-emmm…director…-decía la maestra mientras veía a los alumnos que se le iluminaran los ojos

-¡no me interrumpa! ¡Estos jóvenes deben de aprender algo de disciplina!

La maestra tan solo se pego su mano en su frente

-¡así que nadie ira al instituto el día de mañana!

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de salida y todos y cada uno de los alumnos se fueron rápidamente

-director…

-dígame profesora-dijo irritado

-mañana es un día festivo…mañana no hay clases para todos los alumnos, señor…-dijo la maestra con cierta prudencia

El director se quedo estupefacto a la respuesta

* * *

En la Sociedad de Almas…

-¡¡mas rápido!!-gritaba mini Ichigo

-eso trato Ichi-dijo divertida Yachiru-pero si voy mas rápido te podría matar

Mini Ichigo trago con dificultad, esa niña seria capaz por todo

-¡te daré el cuádruple de dulces si corres mas rápido!

-¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡De acuerdo!!-dijo aumentando la velocidad y aplicando la primera ley de Newton-¡¡dulces!! ¡¡Dulces!!

Pero mientras tanto con Renji y Rukia iban caminando, nadie decía nada…nadie rompía el hielo del silencio

-_"me siento un poco mal por esconderle a Renji el problema que tiene Ichigo"_-pensó Rukia viendo de reojo al peli rojo-_"Debería decirle…el tal vez nos podría ayudar"_

-oee Rukia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan callada?-pregunto Renji

En ese momento Rukia dejo de caminar y se puso enfrente de Renji

-_"Debo decirle"-_pensó-Renji…tengo algo que decirte

Renji se impresiono por la actitud de su amiga, el pensaba que era algo malo

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-no, no es nada del todo malo…-dijo sonriendo, pero se apago rápidamente esa sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto lo más amable que pudo

-veras…tengo un problema…

Renji se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta, casi nunca Rukia le habla sobre sus problemas personales o como se siente, ella siempre había sido muy reservada…

Pero a lo lejos mini Ichigo se le estiraba la cara por culpa de la inmensa velocidad que daba Yachiru

-¡¡ahí esta!!-señalo mini Ichigo

Yachiru freno bruscamente haciendo que mini Ichigo saliera volando y que Yachiru aprendiera algo de física fundamental

-¡wow!-dijo Yachiru con un cierto brillo en los ojos

Renji se acerco un poco a Rukia, no tanto por que tenia su distancia

-¿problema de que es?

-es…sobre Ichigo

Lo primero que pensó Renji fue que ese idiota le hizo algo malo a su amiga de la infancia, y si fuera eso, no saldría vivo

-¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

Rukia hizo una risita-el nada…mejor dicho…yo le hice algo a el…

En la mente de Renji nunca se imagino esa respuesta, ahora ya no tenia ni idea de que era lo que pasaba

-yo…-dijo Rukia cuando algo la interrumpió

-¡¡AHH!!-eran un grito muy peculiar que ambos presentes conocían

-¡¿Ichigo?!-expreso Renji al ver al mini volar y caer enfrente de ellos

Rukia quedo como piedra…no se esperaba eso…

-¡¡Renji!!-grito mini Ichigo furioso

Renji estaba en shock…nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido que empezó a gritar

-¡¡waah!!-dijo pateando al mini y este salió volando pocos metros del lugar

-¡no Renji! ¡Es Ichigo!

-¡¡ahh!!

-maldito…-musitó mini Ichigo en posición fetal aguantando el dolor que sentía en su estomago al ser pateado por un asustadizo shinigami

Pasaron los minutos y Rukia le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que mini Ichigo estaba así, hasta la parte del beso…causando celos al mini y una carcajada a Renji

-¡no puedo creerlo!-decía Renji en carcajadas-¡¡simplemente no creo!!

-¡¡cierra la maldita boca!!-grito mini Ichigo que estaba en las manos de Rukia

-¡¡es que no puedo evitarlo!!

-Renji…es hora que me vaya al mundo humano-interrumpió Rukia

-¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo!-dijo Renji tranquilizándose

Mini Ichigo tan solo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras que Renji los acompañaba a la puerta donde se dirigían al mundo de los humanos

-¡suerte con todo esto!-dijo Renji expresándole sus buenos deseos

-muchas gracias Renji-dijo Rukia entrando al portal

De ahí inmediatamente se cerró la puerta

Pero en la mansión Kuchiki…

-_"Rukia parece que ya se fue al mundo de los humanos…no se despidió de mí"-_pensó Byakuya mientras caminaba hacia el altar donde estaban muchas fotografías…quería hablar con Hisana acerca de día, y del manga…

Pero en el camino se topó con algo muy inusual

-esto es de Rukia-dijo Byakuya observando su mochila tirada en los pasillos de la mansión

En Karakura ya era de noche, Rukia estaba muy cansada, fue un día muy pesado eh inesperado que había tenido y mini Ichigo no se quedaba atrás…ambos estaban agotados

-es hora de contar las estrellas-dijo Rukia aprovechando que estaban afuera

-si…-dijo mini Ichigo-…¿te recuerdas como contar, no?

Mini Ichigo recibió un zape por parte de Rukia por el comentario

-idiota…-musitó la chica

Rukia bajo a mini Ichigo para dejarlo al suelo, y con cuidado empezó a contar las estrellas hasta llegar a catorce, cerró sus ojos y junto ambas manos

-_"deseo que Ichigo vuelva a su tamaño original"-_pensó Rukia

-¿terminaste?-pregunto mini Ichigo

-si…-dijo Rukia tomándolo para ir a casa a descansar

Pero lo que ellos no se daban cuenta era que dos personas los estaban vigilando, no eran humanos, era peor que eso, era una especie que los podía ver

-¡vaya vaya!-dijo una voz-¡¡hemos vuelto a la vida!!

-hmm…

-¡¡no se como chingados volvimos pero me divertiré verlo sufrir!!

-¿Qué le harás?-dijo otra voz

-¡¡¡me vengare!!!-dijo-¡¡me vengare de ese estúpido cabrón Kurosaki Ichigo!!

-eres tan impulsivo como siempre…Grimmjow

-¡¡cierra la maldita boca, Ulquiorra!! ¡Nuestra venganza esta cerca ya que localizamos a la maldita de la nobleza!!

Esto no iba serles fácil…aparecieron dos arrancars, sin que Rukia ni mini Ichigo sintieran su inmenso reiatsu

* * *

**chan chan chaaann!!! ya viene los arrancars!! que pasara? y sobre los mangas...no me linchen por eso XD...cuando piensan en shinigamis...que es lo primero que se les viene a la mente? los de Death Note o los de Bleach? por eso puse ese manga que leyera Byakuya xDD...**

**la mayoria de mangas que menciono si los leí en su mayoria...otros no xD como que el menciona Matsumoto, ese si no XD por que es de pervertidos xD **

**no les podria decir que día actualice, se me hace un poco dificil ahora...pero tratare de no tardarme! y MIL disculpas si no conteste reviews de algunos...x_x, se los contesto a la proximo! y mil gracias por leer!!! cuidense! **

**

* * *

  
**

**me dejarías un review? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Joh! no me he muerto aún! xDD...se preguntaran...por que me demore? bueno...muy simple... colegio, tareas, estress, y examenes son mis escusas XD...y quiero pedir perdón por no contestar reviews...de nuevo! pero quiero agardecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews:**

**ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu, karla kr^-^, shihoin carol, aLeKuchiki-zr, byakushi, Ruki-Hisa-Chan y a todas las personas que leyeron o leen mi fic! de verdad se los agradezco mucho! y ya casi estoy al review 100!! gracias a ustedes!!! :D! no saben lo feliz que estoy!! de verdad! muchas gracias!! :D**

**Ya mucha palabrería! es hora de continuar con el fic!**

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**El Deseo Caprichoso**

**Capitulo 9**

El día estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol estaban traspasando la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo, pero lo mejor de todo era que ese día no había clases.

-¡¡yawwn!!-dijo mini Ichigo estirándose y rascándose un ojo

Mientras que mini Ichigo se levantaba, el falso Ichigo aun dormía sacando baba de la boca. Pero la apariencia de Kon no era muy presentable, su cabeza aun estaba vendada por los golpes de Pyon, pero su cara estaba rayada con marcador permanente negro, y lo peor era que no se quitaba con nada, hasta ya había intentado lavarse la cara con cloro sin éxito

-Kon despierta-dijo mini Ichigo en su mini cama

Lentamente Kon abrió los ojos con pereza y giro su cabeza hacia mini Ichigo

-Ichi…-Kon no termino su frase al ver a mini Ichigo sin…su ceño tan fruncido

-¿Qué?-pregunto mini Ichigo de buena manera

-Ichigo ¿estas bien?

-esa pregunta la debería hacerte a ti…-dijo mini Ichigo mirándole y tapándose la nariz-…mira tu cara esta toda manchada-dijo-¿y qué es ese olor?

Kon tan solo gruño, no quería saber nada de los chappys dibujados en su rostro

-¡no me cambies el tema!-grito Kon

En ese momento llega Rukia algo soñolienta

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta la shinigami pero luego abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al ver a Kon manchado su cara, pero no dijo nada al respecto

-¡¡¡Nee-san!!!-expresó-¡¡¡mira a Ichigo!!!-lo señalo mientras que este lo miraba confundido

Rukia jadeo al verlo, pensó lo mismo que Kon…mini Ichigo estaba de buen humor el día de hoy, y su ceño no estaba tan fruncido, estaba feliz.

En eso la peli negra corre rápidamente hacia el mini pelo pincho naranja para sostenerlo con ambas manos. Mini Ichigo no comprendía la actitud de Rukia ni de Kon ¿Qué tenia de diferente?

-¿Ichigo estas bien?-decía Rukia preocupada y puso su mano en su mini frente-¿no tienes fiebre?

Mini Ichigo se enojo por todo lo que oía, el día era precioso y ya todo el mundo le decía que se miraba raro, raro era Kon por tener esos dibujos del demonio –como el pensaba-de Rukia

-¿Por qué me preguntas estupideces?-dijo mini Ichigo quitándose la mano de Rukia de su frente-estoy bien

A pesar de que mini Ichigo estaba enojado, su ceño estaba relajado

-¿entonces por qué estas de buen humor, tarado?-respondió Rukia

-¡¿acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?!

-¡feriado!-grito Kon

-¡¡no!!-grito con desesperación mini Ichigo al ver que estaba rodeado de tontos-¡¡hoy es el último día que estaré de este tamaño!!

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar. Ya se habían olvidado de ese detalle, como si ya estuvieron acostumbrados a ver a Ichigo de esa forma. Mini Ichigo se molesto al ver que era vilmente ignorado

-_"debería decirle a nee-san lo que ocurrió la noche anterior…"-_pensó Kon recordando sobre ese asunto

**Flashback**

_La luz del día se estaba acabando haciendo que el crepúsculo apareciera. Kon y Pyon iban caminando hacia la casa, pero no era una caminata cualquiera, parecía mas como una lucha libre andante _

_-¡esto es por decirle eso a Rukia-sama, pyon!-grito Pyon estando colgada en el cuerpo de Ichigo_

_-¡¡no me manches!! ¡nee-san le gusta que me vea limpio!-grito Kon tratándose de zafarse de ella_

_Pero Pyon continua rayándole la cara-¡esto es por mencionar su nombre, pyon!_

_Kon gritaba y rogaba que no le mancharan la cara, Ichigo de seguro lo castigaría dejándolo con Yuzu por toda su vida_

_Pero de repente se pudo escuchar un ruido detrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de un bosque de donde ellos caminaban. Ambos pararon al seco para esperar que saliera cualquier cosa que estuviera escondida ahí._

_-¿escuchaste eso?-pregunto Kon serio _

_Pyon asintió con la cabeza-pyon, lo oigo, pyon_

_-deberíamos irnos_

_-¡¿Qué, pyon?!-dijo sorprendida Pyon-¡¿acaso no te da curiosidad de lo que hay ahí, pyon?!_

_-por supuesto que no-dijo al nervoso Kon-debemos irnos_

_-¡tu no me mandas, pyon!-dijo Pyon agarrando su cuello con ambas manos y sus piernas enredadas en su cadera-¡quiero saber que hay ahí, pyon!_

_-¡ngghh, no!_

_Lo que hacia Pyon era meter su mano en la boca del cuerpo de Ichigo para sacar la píldora que era Kon_

_-¡es bueno saber que traje tu cuerpo de peluche, pyon!-susurro en el oído al falso Ichigo_

_Kon se estremeció por el susurro que no estuvo peleando con la mano de Pyon que estaba dentro de su boca; mala jugada, ya que Pyon pudo sacar la píldora_

_-¡sí!-grito Pyon-¡lo tengo! ¡Por el honor de Rukia-sama lo he obtenido, pyon!_

_El gigai de Rukia metió la píldora verde en el muñeco de felpa y lo lanzo hacia donde provenía el ruido._

_-¡es hora de irnos, pyon!-dijo ella arrastrando el cuerpo de Ichigo_

_Mientras tanto Kon hacia todo lo posible por no moverse, ya que sentía la presencia muchos hombres alrededor suyo_

_-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto uno de ellos señalando a Kon _

_-no lo se…esa chica es muy rara_

_-¿acaso el chico de cabeza de zanahoria es su novio?_

_-no lo se…_

_-¿ese chico se pinto el pelo?_

_-¡¡con un demonio!!-grito el hombre-¡¡¿acaso tengo cara de adivino?!! ¡¡Te he dicho que no se!!_

_-perdóneme jefe…-dijo el hombre preguntón_

_-ya cierra la boca-dijo el jefe-les creo todo lo que han dicho sobre esa chica, es muy bella_

_-se lo dijimos jefe-dijo otro hombre con el cabello rubio_

_-de acuerdo…la aceptare-dijo el jefe-solo esperaremos el momento adecuado…_

_Todos los presentes se rieron. Kon tenia tantas ganas de maldecir en la cara de esos hombres, pero se aguanto, al fin Kon fue prudente…tenia que decirle a su nee-san_

_-¿y que hacemos con este muñeco?-dijo el preguntón_

_-¡y vuelves con las preguntas!-grito el jefe-¡déjalo ahí, no nos sirve para nada!_

_Kon suspiro en sus adentros, saldría vivo de esta por ahora…_

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres se fueron. Kon se levanto dispuesto a correr hacia la casa de Ichigo._

_-¿escuchaste?-dijo una voz cerca donde estaba Kon-pyon…_

_-¡claro que si!-alegó Kon-¡casi muero por escuchar esa conversación!_

_-¡tu bienestar no me importa, pyon!-grito Pyon sosteniendo el cuerpo de Ichigo manchado-lo que me preocupa es Rukia-sama, pyon_

_-¡tenemos que decirle!-dijo Kon corriendo_

_Pero no llego muy lejos ya que Pyon lo agarro y le saco la píldora del muñeco de felpa y se la colocó en el cuerpo sin alma de Ichigo_

_-¡así nunca llegaras rápido, pyon!-dijo ella agarrándole la mano al falso Ichigo-¡corre!_

**Fin del flashback**

**-**_"pero desde ese momento cuando llegamos a casa, Pyon se durmió al igual que yo, hasta este momento veo a nee-san con su gigai, quiere decir que la loca de Pyon no le dijo nada…tendré que decirle yo mimo"-_pensó Kon mientras iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

-¿Qué les ocurre?-grito mini Ichigo-¡cambien esa cara! ¡Deberían estar felices por mi!-expreso haciendo berrinche

Rukia abrió un poco la boca para emitir sus palabras, o mejor dicho sus insultos pero lo que la interrumpió fue el sonido de su celular, había entrado un mensaje. Rápidamente, Rukia abrió el celular para leerlo, jadeo al ver la misión que tenían

-¿pasa algo nee-san?-pregunto Kon angustiado

Rukia miro hacia los presentes asustada-el capitán Hitsugaya a desaparecido

Mini Ichigo al escuchar eso, se formaron puntos suspensivos arriba de su cabeza

-dejavú-susurro el mini al recordar que eso ya había pasado antes (N/a: para los que no han comprendido esta parte; lo que me refiero a esta paramnesia es la segunda película de Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion cuando Hitsugaya se desaparece misteriosamente)

-¡¡Ichi-nii!!-se pudo oír un llamando en las gradas

-¡¡es Karin!!-sobresalto mini Ichigo al reconocer la voz

Rukia rápidamente metió bruscamente a mini Ichigo en las matas de la cama donde se encontraba Kon, haciendo que al pobre mini ahogándose del mal olor a cloro.

-¡Ichi-nii!-dijo Karin al estar en la entrada del cuarto de su hermano

-¿Qué ocurre Karin?-respondió nervioso Kon para tratar que le saliera la voz de mini Ichigo

-¡¿pero qué…?!-expreso Karin al ver la cara de su supuesto hermano manchada-olvídalo…-suspiro-iré a jugar un partido de football, si quieres ir voy a estar jugando en el parque

-¡esta bien Karin-chan!-dijo Rukia fingiendo su voz-¡suerte en el partido!

Karin se despidió alzando su mano, Rukia y Kon suspiraron aliviados pero se habían olvidado de un pequeñísimo detalle…a mini Ichigo

-debemos ir a la tienda de Urahara para que nos de mas detalles sobre todo esto-dijo Rukia

-no es necesario…

Ambos presentes se sorprendieron al oír una voz proveniente de arriba de la lámpara de mini Ichigo

-¡¿Renji?!-dijo Rukia cuando alzo su vista

Pero no solo estaba Renji; también estaba Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, ¿Yachiru y Momo?

-¡¡hola Kuchiki-san!!-grito Matsumoto al salir de la lámpara

-¿Qué…hacen aquí?-pregunto Rukia aturdida

-estamos en una misión en recuperar a Shiro-chan-respondió Hinamori

-¿misión?

-¡¿Dónde esta Ichi!?-pregunto Yachiru jalándole la tela del pantalón a Rukia

-pues…-aun no salía de trance la pobre shinigami Kuchiki

-¡¿si dónde esta!?- pregunto Ikkaku-¡debo saber si ese rumor es cierto!

-¿rumor?-pregunto Rukia

-¡si! ¡¡Véalo por tu misma!!-expreso Ikkaku alzando un anuncio donde aparecía mini Ichigo-¡¡quiero saber si de verdad esta de ese tamaño!!

Rukia se aturdió al ver el poster pero al instante mando miradas asesinas hacia Renji, Matsumoto y Yachiru, los supuestos únicos presentes que solo ellos sabían sobre ese secreto

-la vida social de Ichigo va de mal a peor-musitó Rukia

-¡basta de palabrería!-alegó Yumichika-¡solo vamos a buscar a un niño malcriado que se quiso escapar! ¡No le veo nada como una "traición a la Sociedad de Almas"!

-¡que importa sobre la desaparición del capitán Hitsugaya!-grito Ikkaku-¡yo quiero ver a ese mini Ichigo!-luego señalo a Kon-¡por que no creo que ese sea Ichigo!

-¡hey!-expreso Kon

-¿Qué están diciendo?-dijo Momo frunciendo sus ojos y juntando sus manos-¡Shiro-chan esta perdido solo en el mundo humano!

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Matsumoto abrazando a Momo-¡mi capitán debe estar solo hambriento y perdido en un lugar desconocido!

-lo dudo…-dijo Renji viéndolas de mala cara

-¡yo quiero ver a Ichigo!-alegó Ikkaku

-¡y yo quiero que cierres la boca! ¡Tus necedades me quitan lo bello!-dijo Yumichika

-¡cállate! ¡Tú nunca fuiste bello!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-se quedo en blanco Yumichika

-¡no es hora de discutir…hay que encontrar a Shiro-chan!

-¡¡yo quiero sake!!

-¡no se peleen!-dijo Renji

-¡¡dulces!! ¡¡Quiero dulces!! ¡¡Muchos dulces!!

A Rukia les sacaba el quicio esos shinigamis…ya la tenían hasta la coronilla, y lo peor es que si se había olvidado completamente de mini Ichigo, ya que el pobre aun estaba bajo las mantas soportando el olor a cloro, pero otro obstáculo había debajo de las chamarras que no le permitía salir…los pies oloroso de su cuerpo.

Rukia iba a interrumpir los gritos de los shinigamis con sus gritos pero en ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación dejando todos asustados ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada

-R…Rukia-chan-dijo nervioso Isshin

-¿s…si?-tartamudeó Rukia

-tienes vi…visitas

-¿Qué?

En ese momento entra Byakuya elegantemente haciendo que sus ropajes flotaran por ningún viento en particular

-¿nii-sama?-dijo asustada Rukia mas este se limito a decir algo, solo miraba a los demás shinigamis con enfado, no le hicieron caso en entrar por la puerta de enfrente

Mas los demás presentes se hacían los locos

-Ichigo…-dijo Isshin mientras que Kon lo vio nervioso-…ahí en la mesa hay maquillaje para que cubras el…-dijo tocándose su rostro, al instante Kon entendió

-ya e puede retirar-expreso Byakuya-quisiera hablar con ellos…a solas-esa última frase la dijo con cierto enojo e ira, era bueno saber que no estaba enojado con el

-¡c…claro! ¡Cualquier cosa estoy a la orden!-dijo esto último Isshin para salir corriendo rápidamente dejando una nube de humo detrás

Cuando la presencia de Isshin ya no se pudo sentir en el lugar, Byakuya les dedico una mirada penetradora a todos

-¡C…capitán!-dijo Renji nervioso-¡¡no fue nuestra intensión desobedecer sus ordenes!!

Pero Byakuya tan solo suspiro enojado haciendo que Renji se alterará mas

-¡Bya-kun esta enojado!-dijo Yachiru-¡solo por que la lámpara estaba sucia para Byakushi no significa que se enoje con nosotros!

Byakuya iba a hablar pero algo le interrumpió, fue una gran necesitada exhalación de alguien muy particular

-¡¡¡AIRE!!!-grito mini Ichigo

Luego el pelo pincho parpadeo unas cuantas veces al ver ciertos invitados en su habitación que no estaban ahí ¿Qué tanto había pasado cuando estuvo ahí adentro?

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el lugar. Rukia se pegó su mano hacia la frente; mini Ichigo la había regado. Renji imito a Rukia solo que este negaba con la cabeza, Matsumoto y Yachiru trataba de contenerse la risa mientras que Hinamori miraba de asombro, Byakuya cerro los ojos frunciendo su ceño y de último Ikkaku y Yumichika tenían la boca muy abierta, especialmente el peloncito que parecía que se gano la lotería.

-¡¡Ichi!!-hablo Yachiru-¡quiero mis dulces!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo el pelo pincho

-¡tu lo prometiste! ¡Quiero dulces!

-…entonces todo esto es real…-dijo Yumichika

-¡¡¡jajajajaja!!!-se empezó a reír Ikkaku-¡¡si es verdad!!

-¡¿Cómo lo supo?!-cuestiono mini Ichigo al ver que Ikkaku se reía a carcajadas en el suelo enseñando el cartel

-no me mires a mi-explicó Renji

Matsumoto ya no pudo aguantar más la risa. Ella le había dado ese poster a Ikkaku, señal de venganza por no completar la ayudar a la asociación de mujeres shinigamis con su plan

-¡¡ya!! ¡¡Ya lo saben!!-grito mini Ichigo al ver que su imagen ya era cosa perdida

-los chismes se divulgan muy rápido…-susurró Hinamori pero mini Ichigo la pudo escuchar

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito enojado mini Ichigo haciendo que Hinamori se asustara

-casi toda la Sociedad de Almas sabe lo de tu estado ¡jaja!-dijo Matsumoto

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito a todo pulmón

-¡si!-dijo Rangiku-¡hay carteles en todo el seireitei!

Mini Ichigo casi no podía respirar, de su asombro sentía que su alma se salía y muy pronto estaría en la Sociedad de Almas

-y si no estoy mal…-dijo Yumichika-…también en el Mundo Humano

Era definitivo…mini Ichigo ya no respiraba mas mientras de fondo aún se reía Ikkaku en el suelo

-pero solo parece que están promocionando un juguete-aclaro Renji

-"_un juguete cara de delincuente" _–pensó Rukia

-_"solo Orihime compraría ese muñeco cuando vea esos carteles, jaja"-_pensó Matsumoto

-_"¡quiero dulces!"-_pensaba Yachiru

-"_soy muy hermoso"-_ya saben quien es

-"…"-pensaba mini Ichigo

-"_estoy rodeado de inútiles"-_pensaba Byakuya frunciendo el ceño

-¡ya basta de todo eso!-dijo Hinamori-¡aquí no estamos para burlarnos de Kurosaki-kun! ¡Es para buscar a Shiro-chan!

Todos abrieron sus ojos en señal de asombro, se habían olvidado de su misión hasta Ikkaku se paro de reír

-de acuerdo-dijo Renji-¿Cuáles son los informes?

-según la Sociedad de Almas-dijo Hinamori- la presencia de Shiro-chan ya no se pudo sentir hace algunas horas

-y como mi capitán es muy rebelde no me dijo nada a donde iba…-dijo Matsumoto cruzando los brazos

-pueda ser que te lo dijo…solo que andabas de borracha tirada en el suelo y tu no escuchaste nada…-aclaró Ikkaku amargado

-¡no es mi culpa que me hayan ofrecido sake ayer en la noche!

-¿acaso no te recuerdas de algo que te dijo?-pregunto Rukia

-mhhhmm…

-aunque sea algo…-dijo Hinamori con algo de esperanza

Pasaron unos minutos mientras que Matsumoto tratando de recordar algo…Kon se sentía que estaba de metiche y Byakuya no decía nada de nada…pero eso es muy común de el

-¿y bien?-dijo Renji ya desesperado

-no recuerdo nada-dijo rascándose su cabeza mientras que casi todos, a excepción de Byakuya, se dejaban caer hacia al suelo dejando sus piernas flotando

-¡como que no recuerdas nada!-grito Ikkaku

-¡jajaja!-reía Yachiru

-no lo recuerdo-alegó-¡lo único que recuerdo es sobre algo de una pelota de foo…no se que!

Mini Ichigo y Rukia se sorprendieron. Sabían lo que quería decir Rangiku, pero las sospechas de mini Ichigo se hicieron más grandes. Hitsugaya mas pelota de football en el mundo Humano igual a Karin…

-¿football?-completo la frase mini Ichigo con un tic en el ojo

-¡si eso era!-dijo Matsumoto feliz

Mini Ichigo recordó escuchar la conversación de Karin, Rukia y Kon cuando estuvo en el infierno con olor a cloro y pies sudados que ella iba a tener un partido de football. Sin duda alguna…la función de mini Ichigo sobre un hermano mayor celoso se acaba de activar

-Karin, la hermana de Ichigo, dijo que ella tenia un partido en el parque de football-explico Rukia

-¿Karin?-dijo Momo-ese nombre se me hace conocido…Shiro-chan me había contado algo sobre ella

-¿Qué te dijo sobre ella?-dijo mini Ichigo en modo amenazador mientras que Hinamori jadeo del susto

-eso no importa-dijo Ikkaku viendo a mini Ichigo que este le gruño; eso le causo risa al pelón-ya sabemos en donde esta…solo hay que buscarlo

-¡pero no debemos de ir así no mas!-grito Matsumoto-mi capitán es muy listo, podría reconocernos

-y Karin es muy lista para tener once años-aclaro Rukia

-y esta misión es `secreta´-dijo Renji con cierta ironía

-¡¡hay que usar disfraces!!-grito Matsumoto

Byakuya solo gruño al comentario

-¡si!-dijo Yumichika-¡yo quiero ser el bello del grupo!

-¿disfraces?-dijo algo incrédula Rukia

-¡si! Para que mi capitán no se percate de quienes somos

-solo que no me pongan peluca, eso es todo…-dijo Ikkaku cruzando los brazos

-no es posible sobre los disfraces…-al fin hablo Byakuya

-¡aww! ¿Por qué?-dijo Matsumoto poniendo cara triste

-no tenemos disponibilidad para ello-expreso elegantemente el noble

Mini Ichigo se le formó una carita de pícaro en el rostro que lentamente se volteo hacia Byakuya. El pelo pincho lo conocía bien al noble, esas palabras que dijo realmente era que el no quería disfrazarse. Mini Ichigo rió en sus adentros. Hoy era el último día que el estuviera así, el quería ver sufrir a Byakuya solo por ser el último día que el estuviera así. Quería verle sufrir

-eso no te preocupes, Byakuya-dijo mini Ichigo con una sonrisa malévola-aquí en mi casa hay muchos disfraces…

Byakuya frunció el ceño. Lo estaba retando

-no es necesario…

-claro que si…o sino su misión fallará y vendrán deshonras…

Byakuya abrió un poco los ojos con el ceño fruncido mostrando que su enojo se elevaba aún más…no solo lo retaban, si ni que también jugaban como si su honor fuera algo sin importancia

-además…¿una misión no completa rompe las reglas?

Mini Ichigo jugaba con la mente del noble haciéndole que su enojo llegará a la coronilla

-¡si Capitán Kuchiki! ¡Disfracémonos!-imploró Matsumoto

-¡Bya-kun, yo se que tu quieres!

-¡y…yo tratare de escoger un traje para que no te ridiculice tanto, nii-sama!-expreso Rukia nerviosa

Todos miraban al noble a que tomara su decisión. Lo que era ser el único capitán presente…

Frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos-de acuerdo…

-¡¡si!!-grito Yachiru-¡nos disfrazaremos!

Mientras que Yachiru saltaba a todo lugar, Rukia vio de reojo a mini Ichigo y le susurro

-¿estas seguro que es buena idea que se disfracen?

-¡claro que si!-alegó mini Ichigo

-¡nee-san! ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-claro, por que no…

-¡¡si!!-grito Kon saltando junto con Yachiru…

-¡yo seré la encargada de disfrazarlos!-se ofreció Rukia

Renji reía nerviosamente…sabia que cuando Rukia se inspiraba…hacia sus trabajos muy exagerados que nadie lo podría detener o sufrirían la venganza de Chappy

_**Unos minutos mas tarde…**_

-no puedo creer que tengo esto puesto…-decía Renji al verse

El peli rojo llevaba un tacuche con un bigote falso negro. La verdad se notaba que era falso, por el rojo vivo de su cabello lo delataba

-¿no se mira muy atrevido?-pregunto Hinamori vestida de uniforme de escuela

-¡claro que no!-dijo Yachiru vestida de un vestido de marinero-¡no seas tonta!

-no me gusta el mío…-dijo Ikkaku que estaba vestido de un traje con corbata rayada roja y color caqui con camisa color blanco metido dentro de los pantalones negros y con una maleta de oficina

Mientras tanto Matsumoto leía una revista de mujeres vestido hasta que vio algo interesante mientras esperaba los demás, ella estaba vestida tipo madre de los años '50 pero con un gran y típico escote en su vestido-¡oye! ¡Ichigo!-grito Matsumoto y el mini volteó-¿para que son estos anillos?

Mini Ichigo vio la revista…era un anuncio de un descuento de anillos de casados

-eso sirve para identificar a cada persona quien esta casada…-dijo aburrido-…generalmente después de la boda dan estos anillos

-¡en serio!-dijo emocionada, había aprendido algo nuevo

-si…

-¡wow!

-¡¡admiren mi disfraz!!

Todos voltearon al oír la voz de Yumichika mas creída de lo normal…el estaba…

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-grito Renji al ver que Yumichika estaba vestido algo…femenino

El narcisista vestía unos pantalones de vestir pegados a sus piernas color negro con una camiseta blanca muy corta y por ser flaco se le formaban algunas curvas pero lo más curioso era que cargaba una moña en forma de flor en la cabeza y unos zapatos finos y lustrados

-¿te gusta?-dijo

-¿Por qué rayos traes puesto esa maldita flor?-pregunto Ikkaku

-por que combinan con mis plumas de mi cara…

Todos se quedaron callados. Era mejor no decirle nada…

Pero una sonrisa cursiva se formo en los labios de Matsumoto-¡Ichigo!-lo llamó-¡¿tienes uno de estos anillos!?

Mini Ichigo puso una cara de pocos amigos-¿para que?

Rangiku rió malévolamente-quiero hacerle una broma a esos dos…

El pelo pincho parpadeo al no entender lo que le decía…volteo a ver a Ikkaku y a Yumichika que estaban peleando por la estupidez de Ayasegawa. De repente, se le prendió el bombillo a mini Ichigo. Ya capto la idea de la chica de los grandes atributos

-veré si encuentro uno…-contesto mini Ichigo sonriendo, seria una buena venganza para Ikkaku-¡Kon!-y este voltea y se acerca al mini-busca en la habitación de mis hermanas una cajita de Yuzu donde tiene su joyería…-susurró-…quiero que busques dos anillos

-¿para que?-pregunto algo desconfiado

-tu solo hazlo…-dijo el mini mientras se podía escuchar atrás de el la risa de Matsumoto

-esta bien-dijo extrañado Kon que salió de la habitación

-creo que estamos todos…-dijo Hinamori ya desesperada

-claro que no…falta el Capitán Kuchiki y Rukia…-dijo Renji

-es verdad…-dijo mini Ichigo mientras sentía una mirada-…¿Dónde se hab…?-el mini volteó bruscamente hacia la mirada perdida de Ikkaku-¡¿Qué me miras?!-exigió

-lo siento…-dijo conteniéndose la risa-…aun no me acostumbro

Mini Ichigo solo bufo

-¡muy bien ya nos podremos ir!-dijo Rukia acompañada del noble entrando la habitación

-¡¡¿pero que!!?-grito mini Ichigo-¡¡eso no es un traje!!-dijo apuntando a Byakuya y a Rukia

-¡jajaja! ¡Increíble!-decía Yachiru aplaudiendo

Byakuya tan solo estaba vestido de un traje formal y con un bigote falso en su cara

-Nii-sama no quiso vestirse como tu padre quería…-explico Rukia

Mini Ichigo le dio un tic en su ojo…no se imaginaba como querría vestirlo su estúpido padre

-pero Rukia…-dijo Renji viéndola

La peli negra estaba vestida igual…con su vestido que le hizo Ishida, solo que esta vez, ella tenia una peluca vieja estilo afro que la hacia ver rubia. Pero lo que no hacia creíble al peinado de Rukia, era que rebelde mechón estaba ahí visible

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Rukia

-¡si vámonos ya!-dijo Momo agarrando de la muñeca a Rukia y salió corriendo mientras todo las seguía

-no te preocupes Ichi! Yo te llevare-dijo Yachiru sonriendo

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendido el mini recordando la última vez cuando se fue con ella

-es mas creíble que Yachiru este contigo por ser una niña…-dijo Yumichika

-¡si! ¡Así me compras mis dulces!

-¡¡No!!-dijo aterrado cuando se percato que ella estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta

-¡dulces! ¡dulces!

-_"Patético"-_pensó Byakuya al ver pasar a Yachiru corriendo

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-grito Isshin viendo a los invitados bajar las escaleras

-¡¡jajaja!!-reía Yachiru mientras estaba atrás de Isshin a punto de abrir la puerta

-¡¡¡NO!!!-dijo Isshin lanzándose hacia la puerta para que no la abrieran

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Momo

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto el hombre de la casa Kurosaki

Todos se quedaron callados, eso no estaba en sus planes…

-¡¡aquí están los anillos que me dijiste Ichigo!!-grito Kon corriendo hacia ellos mientras que Isshin le dedicaba una mirada de confusión

-¿Ichigo?-dijo ignorante-¡¡pero si tu eres Ichigo, hijo tonto!!-explicó dándole una patada en la cara haciendo que los anillos salieran volando

Rangiku se aparto del grupo para agarrar los anillos para salir corriendo después.

-¡¡salgamos!!-dijo al ver a Isshin distraído

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta y salieron a toda velocidad

-¡casi se me cae la peluca!

-¡¡dulces!! ¡¡dulces!!

-¿así es tu familia Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto Hinamori

Mini Ichigo tan solo fruncía el ceño

Pero dentro de la casa de Ichigo, Isshin se dio cuenta que no había nadie y suspiro

-estuvo cerca…-dijo Isshin-…a la próxima no llames a Ichigo por que tu eres él

-lo…lo siento mucho…-dijo Kon nervioso al ver el cambio de actitud de Isshin

Entonces Isshin le lanza maquillaje a Kon para que se limpie la cara llena de marcador permanente

-apresúrate…-dijo Isshin con un tono de voz oscuro-…nos esperan

-¿qui…quien?

Isshin sonrió-muy pronto lo sabrás

Kon trago con dificultad

* * *

En el parque había muchos niños jugando y corriendo; muchas risas se podían escuchar, todo parecía alegre, pero para los shinigamis toda esa alegría les parecía rara

-¿así que esto es un parque?-dijo Renji observando a su alrededor

- se ven…muy animados…-dijo Momo

-¡¡yo quiero jugar con otros niños!!-dijo animada Yachiru

-¡¿Qué querían?! Es un parque-dijo el mini quien lo sostenía Yachiru con su mano

-¡¡miren!!-señalo Matsumoto al ver unos niños jugando el sube y baja-¡¡¡se ve divertido!!! ¡¡Quiero subirme en el!! ¿Quién me acompaña?

Mini Ichigo se pegó su mano en su frente-¡eso es solo para niños, si te subes, esa cosa se romperá…!

-aquí estamos para cumplir una misión, no para jugar juegos infantiles-dijo Byakuya con su bigote falso

Matsumoto solo hizo berrinche

"_¿Dónde estará Karin?"-_pensaba mini Ichigo buscándola con la vista-_"si la veo con Toshiro, ¡ese enano de capitán me las pagará!- _la actitud de hermano celoso del pelo pincho naranja se acababa de encender

En eso se pudo escuchar un camión de helados

-¿Qué es ese sonido?-pregunto Rukia-lo he escuchado desde que salimos de casa

-es un camión de helados-dijo mini Ichigo aburrido

-¡¿helado?!-pregunto Yachiru-¡¿Qué es eso?!

Todos los shinigamis se vieron unos a los otros, no sabían que era un helado a excepción de uno…mini Ichigo le hacia señas a los demás para que no dijeran nada…pero Byakuya sonrió en sus adentros

-es un tipo de dulce-dijo el noble

-¡¡¿dulce?!!-dijo emocionada mientras que el mini fulminaba con la mirada a Byakuya mientras que este solo cerraba los ojos y en sus adentros se reía de Kurosaki-¡¡dulces!! ¡¡Tú me debes dulces Ichi!!

-¡¡ahh!!-grito mini Ichigo al sentir que Yachiru saltaba y salía corriendo hacia el camión de helados

-¡dulces! ¡dulces!

Byakuya al ver que esos dos se fueron del lugar empezó a hablar-nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar y vigilar al capitán de la Décima División

-si capitán Kuchiki-dijeron todos serios

-cuando lo encuentren-continuo-quiero que vigilen cada uno de sus pasos. Estaremos en este mismo lugar hasta el final de día con sus informes de lo que han hecho

Todos asintieron

-¡dispérsense!-dijo Renji mientras todos formaron sus grupos y se fueron

Pero mientras tanto con Yachiru…

-¡quiero helado!-decía Yachiru golpeando al camión que estaba ahí parado y cerrado

Mini Ichigo sentía que iba a vomitar por los bruscos movimientos de la peli rosa

Pero al fin de tanta suplica se pudo escuchar una voz-cof cof…esta cerrado-la voz era ronca y parecía fingida

-¡no me importa!-hacia berrinche Yachiru-¡¡quiero mi helado!!

Dentro del camión se pudo oír al hombre que trago saliva con dificultad-…vuelva mas tarde, cof cof

Yachiru ofendida se dispuso a irse sin antes golpear al camión con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que casi se volcara

Dentro del camión…había muchas pantallas de televisión que grababan cada punto del parque. También en el camión el la parte de afuera había un gran helado de metal que disimulaba la antena que transmitía todo

-¿están bien?-pregunto Urahara al ver que todos los presentes gemían de dolor

-¡eso estuvo demasiado cerca!-grito Ryuken, el padre de Uryu, componiéndose los lentes-¡no se por que acepte venir con ustedes!

-¡oh vamos!-dijo Isshin sobándose la cabeza-¡es como los viejos tiempos! ¡Además tu imitación de empleado enfermo fue muy graciosa! ¡jajaja!

-¡¡cierra la boca!!-exigió Ryuken

-¡me dolió mucho!-gemía Kon en el suelo

-¿para que lo trajiste?-cuestiono Ryuken

-¡hey! No lo podía dejar que se fuera solo…

-nee-san…

Ambos padres de los protagonistas lo vieron raro a la píldora

Yoruichi rodaba sus ojos con sus piernas y brazos cruzados-hombres…

-¡¡vamos Yourichi!!-sonrió Urahara entre dientes estrenando su nueva dentadura brillante-¡¿no me digas que no te diviertes!?

Yoruichi lo vio raro y sonrió-desde que fuiste al dentista ahora me sonríes mas

Urahara tan solo se rió detrás del abanico-¡arranca el auto, Tessai!

-¡si!-dijo Tessai vestido con el típico traje de heladero, y no hacia falta el sombrero

De nuevo empezó a sonar la cancioncita de camión de helados

* * *

Grupo No 1 Team Byakuya

El tatuado voltea confundido, su cara estaba algo aturdida por lo que miraba. Rukia, su capitán y él estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos buscando hacia todo el parque al capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿Qué sucede Renji?-le pregunta Rukia con su peluca afro rubia mal puesta

-no, no es nada…-aclaró-…es solo que, siento que ese camión de helados nos persigue-dijo señalándolo

Al verlo Rukia se percato que ese camión estaba a paso lento con su música de fondo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el camión paró al darse cuenta que ella los estaba viendo detenidamente. Rukia confundida frunció el ceño.

-no le tomen importancia…-dijo Byakuya al aún su vista al frente buscando con su vista al mini capitán peli blanco

-¡si!-ambos dijeron

-¡¡¡disculpe!!!-se pudo oír una voz enfrente de ellos

Los presentes vieron hacia enfrente al ver un hombre muy flaco parado ahí con una señora robusta y algo peluda.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto Renji

-lamento por interrumpirlos…-dijo el hombre, su voz era muy suave, parecía de mujer-…pero quisiéramos saber-dijo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos-si este hombre es el famoso psicólogo familiar, el Dr. Phim –dijo viendo a Byakuya

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los amigos de la infancia

Byakuya estaba mas serio que siempre, lo habían confundido con otra persona, en sus adentros, maldecía al bigote falso

-¡por favor!-rogó el hombre tomando ambas manos de Byakuya, causando miedo al tatuado y a la peli negra-¡ayudemos en nuestro matrimonio!

Byakuya frunció los ojos con cierta amargura-…no es mi deber ayudarles

-¡¡se lo ruego!!

Ambos shinigamis testigos sentían pena por ese hombre…era un caso perdido

-dije que no…

-¡claro que si!-hablo la esposa robusta, pero su voz era tan grave que se le confundía como la de un hombre-¡nos ayudara le guste o no!

Byakuya le dirigió una mirada asesina a la señora ¿Quién se creía? ¿Dándole ordenes a un Kuchiki? ¿Al líder actual del clan? No señor…el no ayudaría en nada

Pero el noble ya no pudo sentir el reiatsu de sus subordinados…volteo un poco para verlos, pero ya no estaban, se dieron a la fuga al oír a la señora…eran unos cobardes

Byakuya suspiro con enojo-señora…ya dije que no los ayudare…yo no soy ese Dr. de que hablan

La señora se enojo tanto que agarro del cuello de la camisa de Byakuya-¡¿Qué dijo?!

-¡cariño cálmate!-decía el flaco esposo

-¡¡no me calmare…ese maldito haragán no nos quiere ayudar…!!

Byakuya ya se estaba empezando a hartar…quería usar su shumpo, no le importaba si estaba en un gigai o no…esa mujer era demasiado violenta

-señora…no me lo haga repetir dos veces-dijo de la manera mas fría posible mientras su bigote falso se movía lentamente cuando emitía palabras-ya le dije que no los ayudare

La señora se ofendió tanto que su enojo incremento aun mas pero…

-dices que no ayudaras a mis padres…señor-dijo la voz quebradiza de un niño pequeño que todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver

-¡¡Hikaru!!-dijo el papá sorprendido-¡te dije que fueras a jugar con los otros niños!

-no quieren jugar conmigo…-lloró el pequeño-…por que ven a mis padres pelearse todo el tiempo-lloró aun mas-…y me creen alguien violento

-¡no! ¡no llores Hikaru!-trató de calmarlo su padre

-¡¡mire lo que a hecho señor!!-grito la señora-¡hizo llorar a mi niño! ¡y todo es por la culpa de este idiota!-señalo a su esposo

-¡¡no!! Cariño…te equivocas yo…

-¡cierra la maldita boca!-dijo la señora soltando a Byakuya para gritarle enfrente de la cara de esposo

El niñito se acerco a Byakuya-señor…¿de verdad no puede ayudar a mis padres?

Byakuya vio al niño con su mirada fría y sin sentimientos…tenia enfrente de él un problema que no le incumbía, un matrimonio perdido con un niño de testigo…el noble suspiro…apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo y cerró los ojos

-lo hare…

-¿¡en serio!?-grito de felicidad el niño

Byakuya analizo muy bien la situacion…si lograba que este matrimonio funcionara, el niño cuando creciera no seria un niño problemas, no seria un rebelde de adolecente y no mataría a muchas personas y que al final ese niño muriera para convertirse en hollow. Fue la decisión correcta según el noble. ¿Qué tan difícil podría hacer?

-¡¡no amor!!-grito el padre de Hikaru haciendo que Byakuya se volteara al verlo-¡¡no me golpees!!

-¡¡cállate!!

Byakuya suspiro-_"¿un hombre dejando que su mujer lo golpee? ¿Eso es normal?"_-pensó

* * *

Grupo No 2 Team Ikkaku

-¡¡me rindo!!-grito Yumichika

En ese equipo estaba el mismísimo Ikkaku junto con Yumichika, Momo y Rangiku

-¿te rindes?-pregunto Momo

-¡¡ya hemos buscado en todo este parque y lo único que veo son niños jugando!!

-¡ehh! ¡que quería! ¡el capitán Hitsugaya aun es un niño!

-¡no me digas algo que ya se!

Por la mini pelea que causaban esos dos, captaron la atención de los niños. Matsumoto sonrió malévolamente

-¡chicos!-dijo Matsumoto tratando de llamar la atención de esos dos shinigamis

-¡¿Qué?!-respondieron los dos

-¡ayy! Pero que enojados-dijo-¡tomen!-le entrego cada uno un anillo

-¿para qué es esto?-pregunto Ikkaku

-según Ichigo trae la paz y armonía en el lugar-mintió Matsumoto-¡pónganselo!

Ambos de mala gana se los pusieron

-¿en verdad eso trae la paz?-susurro Hinamori

-no…-rió divertida Matsumoto

Ambos shinigamis se vieron los anillos…se miraban raros

-¡¡es un hermoso anillo!!-grito Yumichika

-esta horrendo-dijo Ikkaku quebrantando el jardín de rosas en la mente de Yumichika

-¡que dices!

-creo que `horrendo´ no era la palabra la que busco-dijo calmadamente-…creo que te ves…ESTUPIDAMENTE grotesco

Yumichika ofendido puso una cara de sorpresa, mientras que Matsumoto y Momo se reían de ellos

-¡¡dices que soy feo!!

-¡¡yo no dije que eras feo…eres grotesco!!-dijo señalándolo-¡mírate! ¡Te vistes como una mujer!

-¡¡maldito!!

-¡¡oigan!!-grito Hinamori

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-¡¡ay niños presentes!!

Amos shinigamis voltearon al ver que muchos niños los rodeaban y los miraban curiosos

-ehh…-dijo Ikkaku

-¿ustedes son pareja?-dijo una niña con dos coletas

Ambos se miraron confundidos…

-¿Qué?

-lo digo por los anillos-dijo la niña

Matsumoto aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar-¡si! ¡si lo son!

En eso los niños se empezaron a juntar mas hacia ellos causando que casi se cayeran

-¡¿Por qué se pelean?!-pregunto uno de los niños

-¡por que él es un maldito estúpido!-explico Yumichika

-¡¡cuida tu lenguaje!!-le grito Hinamori

-¿quiere decir que no se aman?-dijo un niño

-pues…-contestaron los dos…-si…-eran niños ¿Qué podían imaginarse por esa respuesta?

-¡¡aww!!-dijeron todos

-¡entonces ya no se pelean!

-si…-dijo Yumichika-…creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco

-¡si…creo que tienes razón!

-¡¡aww!! ¡Que romántico!-chillo una niña

-ven niños…no hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo Momo

-¡pero que se den un beso!

-¡¿ah?!-gritaron los dos shinigamis

-¡¡si!! ¡¡Un beso en la boca!!

-¡¡kyaaa!!

¿Qué les enseñan a estos niños de ahora?

-¡¡hey!!¿Por qué dicen eso?-pregunto Ikkaku

-por que…supuestamente, cuando un esposo y una esposa se reconcilian se dan un beso…¡bueno! Eso es lo que pienso yo…-dijo Hikaru en medio del publico

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡Yo no besare a ese…pelón!!-grito Yumichika-¡estas mal niño!

-pero…-dijo Hikaru con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡¡llora si quieres!!-dijo Ikkaku-¡¡pero yo no besare a…!!

Ambos shinigamis se sintieron abrumados al sentir un reiatsu muy oscuro viéndolos directamente a los ojos…cuando alzaron la vista de donde provenía esa energía negativa pudieron ver a un señor llorando en el hombro de Byakuya, que el noble tenia cara de arritado. Pero esa energía no provenía de él…sino de la señora robusta con cara de amargada viéndolos directamente a los ojos por haber causado que su hijito llorara

-_"da miedo"-_pensaron al mismo tiempo Yumichika e Ikkaku

-¡¡bésense de una buena vez!! ¡¡Antes que les rompa las nalgas!!-amenazo la señora

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió en su espina dorsal…hablaba enserio la señora…

-¡¡jajaja!!-rió Matsumoto con todas sus fuerzas

En eso de fondo se pudo escuchar una cancioncita de camión de helados

-creo que aquí estaremos seguros…-dijo jadeando Renji

Renji y Rukia estaban subidos en un árbol para que el camión ese ya no los persiguiera mas…ambos estaban aterrados

-si…creo que tienes razón…-dijo Rukia

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que…

-¿uh?-dijo Renji-¡esos no son Yumichika e Ikkaku!-los señalo

-¡es verdad!-dijo Rukia-¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿y por que hay tantos niños alrededor de ellos?

-no lo se…desde aquí no puedo ver bien…

Con Team Ikkaku…

-muy bien amigo mío…-dijo Ikkaku-…fue un placer conocerte…

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-grito Yumichika al ver el pelón se acercaba mas a su cara

-¡¡¿Qué crees?!!-contesto indignado-¡¡estoy tratando de salvar mi vida!

-¡¿te da miedo esa señora?!

-¡tú solo cállate!-dijo acercándose mas y mas

-¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡si Ichigo pudiera ver esto!!-grito Matsumoto

-¡¡Kyaaa!!-gritaron los niños al ver que se besarían

En el camión de helados…

Había un silencio total…todos miraban esa escena con sorpresa

-¡¡lo harán!!-grito Isshin-¡jaja! ¡¡Págame!!-extendió su mano

Ryuken gruño sacando de su bolsillo cien dólares

-¡¡esto me recuerda al beso de Kuchiki-san!!-rió Urahara

-¡¡nee-san!!-Kon pataleo-¡¡no me lo recuerdes!!

-¡¡jojojo!!

Con Team Ikkaku

-¡¡no puedo ver eso!!-dijo Hinamori volteando a otro lado-¿uh?

Cuando Hinamori volteo pudo ver a Hitsugaya jugando football con Karin y se miraban…emocionados

-Shiro-chan-susurro

-¡¿Dónde?!-gritaron Ikkaku y Yumichika al verlo

-¡¡ahí esta!!-grito Rukia desde el árbol

-¡¡a el!!-grito Ikkaku pasándose llevar a los niños de su camino

En el camión de helados…

-¡jah! ¡JAH!-grito Ryuken-¡¡en tu cara!! ¡¡no se besaron!! ¡¡Págame!!

A Isshin le temblaba la mano al dar sus cien dólares recién perdidos

-fácil se viene fácil se va…-dijo Yoruichi

* * *

Pero con Yachiru…

-¡¡jajajaja!!-reía felizmente la peli rosa al jugar con otros niños a carreritas

-¡¡Ya…Yachiru…!!-decía mini Ichigo a punto de vomitar en las manos de Yachiru

-¡wow! Eres muy rápida-dijo un niño

-¡ajaja! Si-dijo sonriendo

-pero yo soy mas rápido que tu

Un gran sonidos de `ohh´ se escucho de fondo de los demás niños…la estaba retando

-te propongo algo niña…-dijo el niño-¡te reto a que quites el balón de football del campo y salgas corriendo del lugar! ¡el que lo tome de primero! ¡Le comprara un helado extra grande de ese camión que siempre te persigue!

Yachiru abrió muy grande los ojos-¡¡¡¿helado?!!!

-_"esto no es bueno…"-_pensó mini Ichigo sudando frío

-¡¡acepto!!-grito Yachiru

_-"alguien que me ayude…"-_pensaba mini Ichigo

* * *

Cuando Renji y Rukia bajaron del árbol, la peli negra se percato del débil reiatsu de mini Ichigo…estaba cerca pero en donde

-¡Renji! Ahora vuelvo-dijo la peli negra corriendo

-¡oee! ¿A dónde vas?-le grito Renji pero esta ya no le escucho

Pero con Hitsugaya…jugaba un partido muy intenso con su contrincante iban empatados ambos equipos pero…

-¡¡Shiro-chan!!-grito Hinamori

-¿eh?-se percato Karin

-¡¡tiempo!!-grito Hitsugaya al arbitro y este obedeció

Hinamori se acerco a Hitsugaya-¡¡Shiro-chan!! ¡Nos tenias preocupados!!

En eso llegan los demás…

-¡¡capitán!!-grito Matumoto abrazándolo contra sus pechos-¡¡nos tenias preocupados!!

-¡¡Matsumoto!!-alego por su vida el capitán

-¡oee! ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Karin

Hitsugaya se volteo hacia Karin

-¿ellos? Son mi…

-¡¡familia!!-grito Renji con su bigote falso negro-¡si! Mucho gusto…yo soy…soy…el padre de Hitsugaya ¡si eso!

-¿su padre?-dijo ignorante Karin-¿no te había visto antes?-alzo una ceja

-pues…

-¡hola mucho gusto!-dijo Matsumoto-¡soy su madre!

-¿su madre?-dijo aun más confusa Karin

-Matsumoto…-dijo Hitsugaya con cierto odio

-¡si! ¡Y él es su tío!-señalo a Ikkaku-¡¡ella su tía!-señalo a Yumichika

-¡oye!-alego Yumichika

-¡ella es su novia!-señalo a Hinamori

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Karin, Hitsugaya y Hinamori sonrojados

-¡si! ¡¡Ella sabe jugar muy bien el foot…footgol!-dijo incrédula

-¡Rangiku-san!-alego Momo sonrojada

-¿su…novia?-dijo algo decepcionada Karin

Hitsugaya se puso nervioso…hasta que…

-¡¡la reto!!-grito Karin señalando a Hinamori

-¿Qué?-dijo dudosa Momo

-¡la reto a que juegue al partido de football!-dijo-¿o acaso te da miedo?

Momo frunció el ceño-¡claro que no!

-¡entonces juega…niña…!

Hinamori apretó sus puños…era un reto que debía superar

-¡acepto!-grito Hinamori

-¡hey Momo…!-susurro Renji-…no sabes como jugar ese juego ¿verdad?

-jeje no…-confeso Momo

-¡bien! Entonces juguemos

Hitsugaya estaba aturdido…las personas que las consideraba sus mejores amigas se peleaban entre si…era un partido de Karin vs Hinamori

Pero con Yachiru…

-¡muy bien niña!-dijo el niño que la reto-¡es la hora!

-¡¡si!! ¡¡wiii!! ¡¡dulces!!-grito emocionada

-¡¡teniente Kusajishi!!

Esta volteo al oír su nombre…era Rukia

-¡¡Kia-chan! ¿Qué ocurre?-le dijo con cierta inquietud

-emm solo me preguntaba si…-dijo viendo a mini Ichigo con cara de suplica-…si le puedo cuidar a su muñeco-fingió una sonrisa

-¿a Ichi?

-si…-asintió nerviosa

-¡¡¡esta bien!!-le dijo lanzándolo hacia ella

Rukia casi se le caía a mini Ichigo, por suerte lo pudo agarrar de la cabeza. Pero mini Ichigo eso no le llamo buena suerte, ya que se había lastimado su cuello

-muy bien ¡ahí esta la bola!-dijo el niño-¿lista?

-¡claro que si!

En eso Rukia se alega del lugar

-¡eso estuvo cerca!-dijo Rukia tomando a mini Ichigo

-¡¡eso dolió, Rukia!!-alego mini Ichigo

-¡no grites idiota te escucharan!-lo golpeo y este gimió de dolor

En el camión de helados

-¿siempre tiene que pelear?-dijo Yourichi

-es normal en ellos

-¡¡no puedo creer que mi hijo este de ese tamaño!!-dijo Isshin-¡¡Urahara dime!! ¿Qué le hiciste?

-pues…-Urahara iba a confesar hasta que sonó una alarma y todos los presentes excepto Kon se sorprendieron

-¡¡ese reiatsu!!-dijo asustado Ryuken

-¡¿Qué es?!-pregunto Kon

-son arrancars…-dijo finalmente Isshin

* * *

Con Rukia y mini Ichigo…

La peli negra se empezó a reír

-¿de que te ríes?-dijo mini Ichigo frunciendo el ceño

-¡joh! En la mañana Kurosaki-kun no tenia su ceño no tan remarcado y ahora se mira como un ogro-decía Rukia con esa voz que tanto odiaba mini Ichigo

-¡¡cierra la bo…!!

En ese momento ambos pudieron sentir unos reiatsus muy poderosos y familiares para ambos enfrente suyo

-¡oh! ¡al fin te encontramos Kurosaki Ichigo!-dijo la voz con un cartel de él cuando es mini…

-Grimmjow…-dijo sorprendido mini Ichigo al verlo y no solo a el…sino también a Ulquiorra y a casi todos los espadas

* * *

**Bueno...lo dejo en suspenso XD...la verdad no muy convenció este capitulo...pero el próximo sera mejor! ahí me critican ustedes...acepto cualquier critica!! y esta vez si ya lo puedo decir! este fic ya se esta haciendo largo! ya va por los últimos capítulos xDD...y sobre los disfraces, eso fue improvisto XD al igual que el bigote de Byakuya, el de Renji que no se asemejaba al color de su pelo y la peluca afro rubia de Rukia XDD**

**a ver cuando vuelvo a actualizar! espero que pronto!! sin nada mas que decir...solo que dejen review por que hacen feliz XD, cuidense mucho!! feliz semana!!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!! perdon la tardanza y las faltas XD...lo se...la escuela me entretiene mucho...y bueno...no hay mucho que contar...solo que este es el penultimo capitulo! sip!! el proximo sera el ultimo! y quiero agradecer a:**

**aLeKuchiki-zr, shihoin carol, ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu, byakushi, karla kr^-^, SaraKem y Ruki-Hisa-Chan por sus review...wah! ya llege al review 100 xD y tambien a todas las personas que leen este fic! disfruten el capitulo! :D**

Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**El deseo caprichoso**

**Capitulo 10**

Era el mediodía en el parque y el sol alumbraba mas fuerte que lo normal y un aura maligno se podía sentir en el sector. El reiatsu de los Arrancars.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-sugirió Isshin dentro de su escondite súper secreto de camión de helados

-¡Calma Kurosaki! ¡No debes elevar tu reiatsu! ¡Te pondrán sentir!-le grito Ryuken

Hace unos momentos, las pantallas dentro del camión mostraron a los Arrancares rebatándole a mini Ichigo a Rukia que esta quedo atónita al percatarse que ya no estaba en sus manos. Eran tan rápidos que por culpa del defectuoso gigai de Urahara la pelinegra no pudo ir a la defensiva. En ese mismo instantes, en la pantalla se mostro a todos los shinigamis donde estaba Rukia al sentir ese reiatsu en ese lugar.

Isshin estaba perdiendo la calma. Ya este lio se había complicado, sabia que su hijo estaba de ese tamaño y que reía hasta explotar pero verlo tan indefenso y tras ser secuestrado por los Espadas con fines que ellos conocen le hacía hervir su sangre.

En un acto no esperado Isshin tomo por el cuello de su camisa a Ryuken-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi hijo esta en problemas?! ¡Lo podrían matar!

-¡Podrían matar a Nee-san también!-alegó Kon

-No te desesperes-dijo Urahara viéndolos

-¡Tú!-dijo Isshin soltando del cuello al Quincy y señalo al rubio-¡No me digas que me tranquilice porque eres el responsable de todo esto!

-Ves…te culpan-susurro Yoruichi por el oído a Urahara quien este le hizo mala cara

-¡me bajo!-dijo Isshin a pocos centímetros de la puerta pero una mano se poso en uno de sus hombros haciendo que se detuviera

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le pregunto Urahara detrás de él

-¡Que crees! ¡Iré a salvar a mi estúpido hijo!

-No puedes. Te descubrirán

Isshin se voltea abruptamente hacia Urahara fulminándolo con la mirada

-Eso ya no es un juego Urahara-expreso-Mi hijo me necesita…tengo el poder para ayudarle, no quiero perderlo

-Deberías relajarte…-dijo una voz femenina

Yoruichi estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas y su cabeza reposando en su mano extendida mirándolos con indiferencia. Eso parecía una pelea de niños pequeños. Ella se sentía la única que no liberaba tensión en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Shihoin-san?-preguntó discreto Kurosaki

Yoruichi lo vio fijamente. Se había tranquilizado; dio un suspiro al mismo tiempo cerrando los ojos

-Yo misma fui testigo del gran progreso que Ichigo daba cada día cuando entrenaba-explicó-siempre daba lo mejor de si para lograr su objetivo y nunca desfallecía cuando todo parecía estar perdido-suspiro-dime Kurosaki-san ¿No confías en tu propio hijo en salir de esta aún de ese tamaño?

Afonía se sintió en el ambiente. Ella tenía razón. Pueda ser que Ichigo sea un menso en algunas ocasiones pero siempre a tenido la frente en alto para lograr su objetivo aunque fuese muy difícil de alcanzar

-Además…-agrego Urahara-…Kurosaki-kun ya se a enfrentado antes a los Espadas…aunque sea de ese tamaño pienso que él lograra vencerlos…o retenerlos de alguna manera

-Los padres deben confiar en sus hijos…-intervino Ryuken

Isshin lo vio con sorpresa, luego de unos segundos, la cara de Isshin mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica hacia Ishida Ryuken

-No crees que eres apto para decir ese tipo de palabras, Ishida…-dijo Isshin-…recuerda que no tienes una buena relación con tu hijo Uryu

Ryuken se quedo estupefacto. Lo había dejado callado, el padre del súper genio del instituto de Karakura lo habían dejado sin ningún insulto.

-creo que tienen razón…-dijo Isshin algo bochornoso-…yo creo que mi hijo estúpido se comporta de una manera calmada, prudente y testarudo

-como su padre…-dijo para si mismo Ryuken pero Isshin lo pudo escuchar. Este lo ignoro totalmente ofendido

-¿Además…qué le podrían hacer?-dijo Urahara tranquilo

* * *

-¡¡¡Deja de gritar, joder!!!-grito Grimmjow en una esquina del parque

-¡¡Estúpido, maldito Grimmjow!! ¡¡Ya detente de una maldita vez!!-gemía mini Ichigo al ser torturado de una manera muy medieval

Alrededor del pelo pincho estaban un Ulquiorra calmado como si no le importara nada, a Nnoitra con una sonrisa malvada, a Hallibel aburrida, Stark observando fijamente la tortura y finalmente Szyael tomando notas para su próximo experimento.

-creo que esto no funcionara…-dijo aburrida la rubia Hallibel

-¡¡tiene que funcionar, joder!!-dijo Grimmjow sosteniéndole las manos y piernas de mini Ichigo con sus manos estirándolo lo mas que podía -¡¡no puedo pelear con este Ichigo de este tamaño tan insignificante!! ¡¡Tiene que crecer!!-exclamó estirándolo mas

-_"¡¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?!"-_pensó mini Ichigo mientras lo estiraban

_**Flashback:**_

_¡Oh! ¡Al fin te encontramos Kurosaki Ichigo!-dijo la voz con un cartel de él cuando es mini…_

_-Grimmjow…-dijo sorprendido mini Ichigo al verlo y no solo a el…sino también a Ulquiorra y a casi todos los Espadas_

_Rukia y mini Ichigo se quedaron paralizados. Sus ojos no les mentían, eran los Espadas enfrente de ellos y no parecía que querían hablar amablemente con ellos. Se sentía un aura maligna que sofocaba a los presentes por tan solo verlos. Sus miradas no eran nada amigables, su único objetivo era simple…matar a Kurosaki Ichigo por venganza._

_Rukia gruño un poco al sentirse débil e indefensa enfrente de ellos. Debía actuar rápida, tenia que sacar a Chappy, su píldora, para aunque sea pelear con ellos. La peli negra sabía que no les podía vencer, pero tenía que ganar tiempo para que el resto de sus camaradas sintieran el reiatsu de ellos._

_La Kuchiki menor metió su mano en su bolsillo de su vestido para sacar a su píldora pero…_

_-"¡¡¡maldita sea!!"-pensó Rukia abriendo sus ojos con terror-"¡¡no me traje a Chappy!!"_

_Por su parte, mini Ichigo sentía una ansiedad tremenda. ¿Qué hacían los Espadas en el Mundo Humano? Pero algo si estaba seguro…era por él y lo peor, Rukia estaba presente del peligro y él no podía hacer nada al respecto aunque quisiese._

_-Rukia…-susurro Ichigo-…corre_

_Rukia por instinto quería correr lo mas rápido posible aún sabiendo que no llegaría lejos pero debía cuidar de mini Ichigo, él no era capaz de pelear ahora._

_-¡dame eso!-dijo Grimmjow arrebatándoselo de sus manos rápidamente_

_Rukia no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que se percato que ellos ya no estaban en el lugar._

_En ese momento aparecieron los demás shinigamis._

_-¡Rukia! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupado Renji al tomarla por los hombros_

_La peli negra con furia se quito el peinado rubio afro de su cabeza y exaltó-¡Debemos encontrar a Ichigo!-dijo ignorando por completo la pregunta de Renji-¡Él esta…!_

_-lo sabes…-dijo Toshiro_

_-Capitán Hitsugaya…-dijo para sí misma Rukia_

_-Esto es algo inoportuno…-comento-…por el estado que ahora esta Kurosaki no creo que sobreviva_

_Rukia sintió afonía. Ella no podía pensar que matarían a mini Ichigo_

_-Pero aún podemos rescatarlo-contribuyo Byakuya con su espeso bigote y sin su gigai_

_-¿Qué es lo que dice Capitán Kuchiki?-dijo incrédulo Ikkaku_

_-Siento sus reiatsus…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-¡¡¿Por qué no creces?!!-grito a todo pulmón Grimmjow haciendo que mini Ichigo gritara de dolor

-no funciona, Grimmjow…-dijo Ulquiorra ya con migraña de oír tanto grito del mini-…desiste ya

-¡¡Por tercera y maldita vez te digo que funcionara!!

-lo único que lograras es matarlo…-dijo con sus apuntes

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-…pero cuando muera crecerá unos cuantos centímetros…-concluyo el peli rosa

-¡¡Ya dejen de decir tonterías y díganme por qué están en el Mundo Humano!!

-para matarte…-dijo sin animo Stark

Mini Ichigo gruño-¡¡alguna otra escusa!!

-Aizen-sama nos dio un descanso para reponer nuestras fuerzas-dijo Harribel

-¿Qué? ¡¡Aizen sigue vivo!!-pregunto confundido el mini pelo pincho

-¡¡No se lo digas!!-grito Nnoitra

-¿Por qué no? Tarde o temprano debe de saberlo

Mini Ichigo parpadeo unas cuantas veces mientras su cerebro procesaba la información. ¿Aizen aún con vida? ¿Acaso mini Ichigo no lo había matado, ya?

-¿Todavía esta vivo?-dijo con cierta incredulidad el mini

-Si…-dijo cortante Harribel

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con cierta esperanza que le dijeran la razón…pero un silencio incomodo en el lugar

-mejor que lo sepa temprano…-dijo Stark-...reponer fuerzas para un nuevo ataque…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes

-¡¿Por qué se sorprenden?! ¡Si ustedes ya sabían!-alegó el mini

-¡¡Nunca nos dijeron que atacaríamos de nuevo a los humanos!!-alego Nnoitra

-¡¡Nos dijeron que estábamos de vacaciones!!

Mini Ichigo los vio con diferencia-¡¡Y porque le creyeron!!

-Eso ya no importa ya…-interrumpió Ulquiorra-…ahora hay que proseguir con el plan-todos lo miraban sin entender ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-Hay que traer a la _mujer_

-¿eh?-exclamo mini Ichigo

-¡¡ahh no!! ¡Tu jodete! ¡No pienso soportar a esa maldita!-exclamo Grimmjow

-¡Ve si quieres por ella!-señalo Szayel-ella solo trae problemas

-ella nos será _útil-_dijo Ulquiorra

Nnoitra bufó-mejor dicho nos será _inoútil _

En sus adentros Ulquiorra dio un pequeño gruñido pero su expresión de su cara nunca cambio por ese comentario sobre la _mujer._

-¡tú haz lo que quieras, no me importa!-exclamo Grimmjow-¡yo usare otros métodos para hacerlo crecer y así pelear con Kurosaki por una buena maldita vez!

-¡Solo por eso me torturas! ¡Para que vuelva a mi tamaño!

-¡¡cierra tu torcida boca!!-grito Grimmjow lanzándolo al suelo haciendo que el mini cayera cara al piso

-De acuerdo…-dijo Ulquiorra desapareciendo

Cuando la presencia de Ulquiorra ya no se podía apreciar mas, todos le dijeron la mirada a mini Ichigo causando que este sudara frío al sentir esos ojos de los malo viéndolo fijamente a él.

-oigan…-dijo casi en susurro mini Ichigo-…¿Por qué los demás Espadas no están aquí?

Todos los Arrancars se dirigieron las miradas uno con los otros ¿debían explicarle al enemigo su estado actual de sus camaradas? ¿No era una trampa?

-A ver…-dijo Szayel posando su dedo índice en su barbilla-…Barragan dijo que era mucha alegría para él ver tanta gente en uno solo lugar, Zommari aún no se a curado de tantas cortadas que tiene en su cuerpo, Aaroniero le afecta el sol y Yammy era muy grande para poder llevarlo…

Mini Ichigo parpadeo unas cuantas veces…jamás pensó que le iban a decir.

-¡¡Pero eso no importa!!-exploto de furia Grimmjow-¡¡¿Cómo podemos volverlo a su tamaño original?!! ¡Así lo puedo matar!

-¡Hey!-exclamo mini Ichigo-¡recuerda quien te venció la última vez!

En un momento inoportuno Harribel habló-hay que llevarlo con Aizen-sama. Él tal vez pueda regresarle su forma original

Mini Ichigo se le congelaron los huesos. ¿Llevarlo con Aizen? ¡Ese lo mata primero que Grimmjow!

-Ese seria el último plan…-aclaro Szayel-¿alguna otra opción?

Hubo un silencio en el lugar. Mini Ichigo tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo del lugar pero un pie encima de él lo detuvo.

-¡Tú te quedas quieto!-amenazo Nnoitra

-¿Por qué no usar un método muy simple de los humanos?-opinó Stark

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto curioso Szayel al percibir que era algo que podía experimentar

-La leche hace que los niños crezcan…¿Por qué no darle leche?

-¡¿Qué?!-grito mini Ichigo-¡¡esa es la peor idea que he oído!!

Mini Ichigo podía ser pequeño pero no era un niño. Lo único que le causaría la leche seria que le salgan muchos granos y espinillas en su rostro varonil.

-¡además no tenemos leche!-dijo Nnoitra

Todos murmuraron a posibles respuestas de como mini Ichigo volvería a su tamaño original…y la verdad no se les ocurría nada.

-creo que si debemos llevarlo con Aizen-sama-suspiro derrotado Szayel

-¡claro que no!-gritaron Grimmjow y Nnoitra

Ya todos se estaban desesperando. Se querían vengar de ese peli naranja pero no hallaban el modo para hacer que crezca, sino que chiste tiene solo aplastarlo hasta morir…ellos querían ver mas sufrimiento, mas dolor y no machucarlo como una cucaracha.

-¡Ya me harte!-grito Nnoitra pateando a mini Ichigo

-¡¡Oye no te descargues conmigo!!-alegó el mini

Nnoitra hizo una sonrisa torcida que tanto le caracterizaba-Todos ya han dicho una opción para que este pelele regrese a como era antes…todos menos yo-dijo acercándose a mini Ichigo

_-"Esto no me gusta"-_pensó mini Ichigo al verle con una cara maquiavélica y pasos lentos

-Como cualquier niño humano que es pequeño debe hacer ejercicio para que crezca…-dijo siniestramente, mini Ichigo ya sabia a que quería llegar-…así que corre Kurosaki…antes que achurre y te haga puré de fresas…-dijo con sarcasmo, sonrió con maldad-¡¡Eso recomendó el doctor!!

Ya la había previsto mini Ichigo, ¡sabia que planeaba algo! Pero ese no era el momento de buscarle lógica al asunto…lo único que le pedía su cerebro era que corriera como sus minis piernas podían

-¡¡AHH!!-grito asustado, él nada podía hacer

-¡¡córrele Nnoitra!! ¡¡Así crecerá!!-le grito Grimmjow con la esperanza que mini Ichigo diera su estirón milagroso

A pesar de ser tan pequeño mini Ichigo corría muy rápido. Tal vez era la adrenalina de pensar que lo iban a matar aplastado lo que lo abrumaba.

-¡¡Malditos idiotas!!-grito mini Ichigo sudando al ver de reojo al pie levantado de Nnoitra detrás de él-¡¡eso no funcionara!! ¡¡Usen su lógica!!

-¿Qué es lógica?-pregunto Harribel

-algo que ustedes no usan…-concluyó Szayel

-¿A quién le importa qué es lógica?-dijo con desgano Stark al ver de fondo la escena que hacían el mini pelo pincho y el Espada No.5-Yo mejor me voy a dormir-dijo acostándose en la grama e inmediatamente empezó a roncar

-Tiene un sueño muy pesado-expreso Szyael arreglándose los lentes

Pero de repente se pudo sentir otro reiatsu diferente a los demás Espadas captando la atención de los presentes

-¡Es suficiente!-dijo la voz enfrente de Nnoitra y somatando su pie en el piso a pocos centímetros a la cara del mini…el pobre se le fue el alma al sentir ese pie casi lo machuca.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es…?-dijo Grimmjow

-¡Tú!-señalo Nnoitra

* * *

-¡Estamos cerca!-dijo Ikkaku corriendo

-si…los siento-aclaro Yumichika

Todos los corría hacía el reiatsu de los Espadas pero estaba muy lejos...era como 15 km de distancia. ¿Qué tan grande era ese parque?

-¡¡aahhh!!-grito Matsumoto.-¡ya me canse!

-Tu no eres buena en los deportes...-dijo irritado Hitsugaya

-¡Es que hemos corrido mucho mi capitán!

-Cállate Matsumoto-dijo el peli blanco

Lo que les causo curiosidad a los shinigamis era que el Capitán del sexto escuadrón estaba en su forma shinigami ¿Dónde estaba su gigai? ¿Y por qué aún tenia ese bigote? ¿No se suponía que se hubiera quedado en el gigai? Pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada ya que se miraba enojado y frutado que liberaba energía negativa al medio ambiente.

Pero la curiosidad de Rukia era mayor que los demás, así que se atrevió a preguntarle-¿Nii-sama, por qué aún llevas ese...bigote?-dudo un poco al decir la última palabra ya que su energía maligna se expandió aun mas.

-_"¿Cómo decirle qué este bigote falso se transformo en partículas espirituales y ahora esta pegado en mi rostro?"-_pensó Byakuya irritado

Como no es de sorprenderse, Byakuya ignoro totalmente la pregunta de su hermana como si no le hubiera dicho nada

-D...disculpe Capitán Kuchiki-dijo una voz temblorosa...era la de Renji-pero usted no estaba con una familia que lo confundieron con un psicólogo?

Otra pregunta que Byakuya ignoro totalmente ¿Acaso hoy no era su día de suerte?

_-"Deje mi gigai en mi lugar para que se ocupara de ese problema...que Urahara busque su defectuoso gigai, yo ya no voy con esa mujer malhablada y robusta y ese enclenque de hombre de esposo"-_pensó el noble respondiendo la respuesta-_"Si no eres capaz de leer mis pensamientos, Abarai es una verdadera lastima...porque ya respondí tu pregunta"_

-¡Oigan!-dijo Rukia-¿Dónde esta la teninete Hinamori-san y la teniente Kusajishi-san?

-Es verdad...-dijo Renji-¿Dónde estarán?

-Momo esta jugando un partido de football contra la hermana de Kurosaki-expreso Hitsugaya

-¡¿eh?! ¿Con la hermana de Ichigo?

-¡Si!-dijo emocionada Matsumoto-¡Es una pena que no la podamos ver entre su lucha por un hombre!-diciendo esto Hitsugaya se sonrojo

-¡Cierra la boca!-alego el peli blanco

-¿Dónde estará Yachiru?-pregunto algo asustado Ikkaku-Capitán Zaraki nos matara si la perdemos

-¡Descuida!-dijo Matsumoto-¡Déjala que disfrute como una niña humana solo por una vez!

Dejaron de hablar los shinigamis mientras seguían corriendo hacia el reiatsu...pero de repente sintieron otro reiatsu desconocido donde se encontraba mini Ichigo

-¡Ese reiatsu!-dijo Rukia atónita

-¡Lo reconozco!-se sorprendió Renji

-¿De quién es ese reiatsu?-exigió Byakuya

Rukia se mordió su labio antes de responder, era increible que una persona como esa estuviera en ese lugar ¿Qué hacia aquí?-El reiatsu Nii-sama es de...

* * *

Dentro del camión de helados espía estaban sufriendo problemas muy técnicos en el ambiente. Los pobres adultos no podían controlar a una turba de niños ansiosos por comprar un su helado. Estaban rodeando el camión quien lo empujaban con tal fuerzas sus pequeñas manos...trataban de volcar el camión.

-¡¡Quiero dulces!!-grito Yachiru empujando el camión con su fuerza sobrehumana

Los niñitos animaban a Yachiru que consiguiera algo de helado con su fuerza superior. Obvio que el niño que reto a Yachiru perdió la apuesta, la peli rosa pudo agarran la bola de football en movimiento pero eso causo que la pelota se desinflara y que cancelaran el partido.

Pero dentro del camión...

-¡¡¿Qué hacemos Kisuke?!!-grito Yourichi ahorcándolo-¡Por tu culpa pasan ese tipo de cosas!

-¡Tengo miedo!-lloró Kon en una esquina en posición fetal-¡Esta temblando! ¡Nee-san sálvame!

Mientras tanto Isshin y Ryuken desesperados buscando dentro del camión aunque sea un gramo de helado ¡Pero no había ni rastros de helado en ese camión!

-¡¡Aquí no hay nada!!-dijo aturdido Ryuken en medio del terremoto

-¡¡Urahara!! ¡¿De dónde conseguiste este camión?!-exigió Isshin

-_"Del basurero principal"-_pensó el chico de rayas verdes-¿Realmente quieres saber de donde lo conseguí?

Isshin abrió un poco la boca para responder la pregunta pero no emitió ninguna palabra al sentir que los niños empujaban mas fuerte el camion

-Creo...que...hay que irnos...-dijo Tessai en el asiento del piloto al ver una señora robusta descargando su ira en el camión y un hombre flaco sosteniéndole su brazo tratando inútilmente detenerla

Ya sabrán quien es la señora y el hombre que hablo ¿no?

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí!-grito Yoruichi

-¡¿Pero cómo?!-grito Isshin

-Lo tengo...-dijo Ryuken con brillo en sus lentes sosteniéndolos y viendo a Kon

Kon confundido parpadeo un par de veces ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Afuera del camión...

-¡Dulces!-gritaba Yachiru-¡Dulces!

Pero dejo de gritar al sentir una energía espiritual cerca de mini Ichigo

-¿Ichi?-dijo algo desconcertada buscando con la mirada ese reiatsu

Tras no ver a simple vista la energía, se fue corriendo a buscarla. Había encontrado una nueva aventura en el Mundo Humano

-¡Hey!-le grito el niño que había hecho la apuesta-¡¿no quieres el helado!?

-¡¡Ahí esta!!-gritaron los niños al ver que dentro del camión patearon a un hombre...era Kon

Dentro de las sombras de las penurias del camión hablo una voz-Lo siento pero debemos usarte como sacrificio para salvarnos nosotros...-dijo Ryuken que dentro de las sombras solo se podía apreciar el brillo de sus lentes

-¡Te recogeré mas tarde, jojo!-dijo Urahara riéndose que solo enseñaba su abanico a la multitud

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-grito Kon

-¡Retirada!-exclamó Tessai arrancando el camión de helados con su musiquita de fondo

-¡¡Hey!!-grito Kon-¡No me dejen!

-¡A él!-gritaron todos los niños tirándose encima del falso Ichigo

-¡¡No!! ¡Nee-san! ¡Ayúdame!-grito Kon al ver que era la carnada de los niños hambrientos de helado

* * *

Caminaban juntas Hinamori y Karin exhaustas por el poco que duró el partido por la culpa de la niña peli rosa que desinflo la pelota. A pesar que jugaron por poco tiempo habían dado lo mejor de si y lo único que pensaban era darse una ducha e irse a dormir en su cama

-Vaya...-dijo rompiendo el silencio Karin captando la atención a Momo-...eres muy buena

Hinamori sonrió cerrando sus ojos-Gracias...tu tampoco lo haces mal

Hubo otro silencio abrumador ¿Qué podían hablar unas desconocidas como ellas? La verdad no había ningún tema interesante...hasta que

-Dime una cosa...-dijo Karin-¿...tú eres...novia de Toshiro?

Hinamori parpadeo unas cuantas veces al ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso le causo gracia-¡No!-dijo riéndose-¡Claro que no! Solo somos amigos de la infancia

Entre sus adentros Karin suspiro. Se había preocupado mucho por ese tema, además solo era una niña. No es que le importe el amor y todo ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta?-dijo Karin con cierta picardía

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Hinamori-¡Claro que no!-hizo berrinche

Después del escándalo ambas chicas se rieron...como si se hubieran llevado bien desde el principio, solo tenían que hacer las pases

Pero en ese momento, ellas sintieron un reiatsu desconocido...y estaba cerca de mini Ichigo

-_¿Qué...es este reiatsu...? Es muy poderoso...-_pensó Hinamori sorprendida-_"¿Cómo puedo alejarme de Karin-chan sin que se de cuenta?"_

-_"¡Ichi-nii!"-_pensó Karin-¡¿Sientes esa energía?!

Hinamori estaba aturdida...¿ella podía sentir las energías espirituales?

-Pero...como...-dijo tartamudeando Momo

-¡Eso te lo explico después!-grito Karin sosteniéndole la mano a Hinamoria para salir corriendo-¡Esa energía esta cerca de mi hermano!

-¡Pero Karin-chan!

Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad para encontrarse con las Espadas.

* * *

-¡Tú!-señalo Nnoitra

Mini Ichigo estaba en shock. No asimilaba lo que estaba viendo ¿Sus ojos no lo engañaban? ¿Era realmente ella?

-Nell...-susurro mini Ichigo

En acto de misericordia, Nell agarro a mini Ichigo y retrocedió algunos pasos de Nnoitra

El quinto espada bufó-No sabia que estabas en tu forma adulta Nelliel

La peli verde fulmino con la mirada a los espadas, ignorando el comentario de Nnoitra-¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo maltratando a Ichigo así?

Grimmjow furioso señalo a mini Ichigo-¡Estamos tratando que regrese a su jodida altura para después yo matarlo!

Nell gruño un poco-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle eso?! ¡Ichigo no regresara a su tamaño normal de esa manera!

-¿A no?-pregunto Szayel-Y dime niña lista...¿Cómo lo regresamos a como era antes?

Nell se sentó en la grama tranquilamente causándole ira a Grimmjow

-¡Como te atreves a sentarte como una estúpida niña humana!

En eso se pudo escuchar un quejido en el suelo. Los ronquidos ya no se pudieron escuchar por parte de Stark

-oigan...-dijo de mala gana-...¿Por qué me despiertan?

-Nell...-susurro mini Ichigo-¿Qué haces?

-Tranquilo-dijo sonriéndole-todo esta bajo control, ya no debes sufrir mas Ichigo

-¿Que quieres hacer?-cuestiono fríamente Harribel acercándose a Nell

-Nada malo...-dijo seria-solo quiero que Ichigo nos cuente porque esta de esa forma

Mini Ichigo se le paro el corazón ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Querían que les contara su historia?

-¿Para que Nelliel?-dijo Nnoitra en tono burlón-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

Nell cerro sus ojos y hablo-para saber que fue lo que le ocurrió-pausó-¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez lo podamos volver a su tamaño original por la versión de la historia de Ichigo

Eso llamo la atención de Grimmjow-¡¡Pues que lo diga!!

Mini Ichigo sudaba frío. Ya era oficial. Su imagen ya estaba arruinada y varias personas-incluyéndose él-la han pisado y remarcado su pie en su orgullo. Pero tan solo ese día faltaba. Ya dentro de poco mini Ichigo sería libre...solo tenia que obligar que Rukia contara las estrellas y seria normal otra vez. Odiaba admitirlo, pero extrañaba su altura alta que ser mas enano que Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Ya cuenta!-dijo Szayel causando que Stark se volviera a despertar

Mini Ichigo suspiro hondo. No iba ser nada fácil decirles lo ocurrido, así que empezó hablar y hablar sin parar. Quería salir de ese problema ¡ya!. Pasaron los minutos y mini Ichigo termino de contar la historia

-¡Y eso fue lo que paso!-concluyó el mini

Afonía...nadie tenia nada que opinar...Nell estaba sorprendida por la historia de mini Ichigo, entonces el pelo pincho si tenia una relación con Kuchiki-según Nell-, Szayel estaba maravillado, quería saber las formulas y las sustancias que uso Kisuke para convertirlo así. Urahara ya tenia un fan. Harribel le aburrió la historia, Stark se había dormido, Nnoitra estaba algo sorprendido pero no tanto como Grimmjow que estaba atónito con la boca abierta...tenía que esperar hasta mañana para enfrentarse a mini Ichigo.

-¡¡¡Mañana!!!-grito el peli azul-¡¡Tengo que esperar hasta mañana!!

Mini Ichigo asintió con la mini cabeza

-¡¡Mi pobre Ichigo!!-dijo Nell abrazándolo causando que le sacara el aire-¡Has sufrido tanto!

-Ne...Nell...no respiro...-dijo mini Ichigo

Pero luego un mar de besos le daba Nell en los minis cachetes de mini Ichigo-¡pobrecito! ¡Ten han maltratado!

Eso causo celos a Nnoitra...era una lastima que esos besos no eran para él. Con mayor razón esperaría hasta mañana para vengarse de cierto peli naranja.

Pero en ese momento se pudo presenciar unos reiatsus enfrente de ellos...eran los shinigamis

Nell seguía besando a mini Ichigo sin darse cuenta que los enemigos de los Espadas estaba a narices suya.

-Ichigo...-susurro Rukia al ver que mini Ichigo era cortejado

Mini Ichigo estaba bochornoso, no solo por los besos sino porque lo estaban viendo, especialmente Rukia

-¡¡Shinigamis!!-grito Grimmjow-¡¡¿Qué jodidos quieren?!!

Todos a excepción de Rukia que no lo traía; tragaron su pildora para salirse del gigai listos para luchar. Los Espadas también hicieron lo mismo.

-vaya, vaya...hace mucho que no te veo, Abarai-dijo Szayel

Renji bufó-lo mismo digo

-Tú...-dijo fríamente Harribel viendo a Hitsugaya mientras este la fulmina con la mirada

-Capitán...-susurro Matsumoto

-¡ora, ora, ora! ¡¡Vamos a pelear!!-dijo emocionado Ikkaku mientras Yumichika le sonríe

-¡No lo hagan sin mi!-grito una voz de niña

A toda velocidad llego Yachiru a la escena...sacrifico su deseo de helado por ver que estaba ocurriendo y parece que valió la pena correr hacia ahí ya que se miraba divertido.

-¡Ne! ¡ne! Bya-kun-le jala la manga al noble la peli rosa-¡¿Después de esto me puedes comprar un helado?!

Byakuya solo le dedico una mirada fría...eso era un "no"

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar a atacar pudieron sentir otro reiatsu

-¡¡otra energía espiritual!!-grito Nnoitra-¡¡No se hagan los "héroes" al último minuto de la escena!!

Pero al darse cuenta de quien era ese reiatsu no le gusto nada...que se amargo

-¡No!-grito Nnoitra

-¡Imposible!-dijo Szayel

El reiatsu que apareció era de Ulquiorra acompañado de Orihime con cierta lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba asustada

-¡¿Inoue?!-grito Rukia

MIni Ichigo se quedo quieto...no quería que ella supiese su estado...especialmente ella que haría un gran escándalo.

-Traje a la _mujer_ para que devuelva a la normalidad a Kurosaki...

-¡¿Kurosaki-kun?!-se iluminaron los ojos a la peli naranja

-_"¡No!"-_pensó mini Ichigo

-¿Y se puede saber cómo?-pregunto incrédula Harribel

-Con su comida

Solo Matsumoto no tenia ganas de vomitar al mencionar las mescolancas de Orihime. Si mini Ichigo come de eso, lo primero que va hacer es morirse que crecer

-¡Muy bien!-dijo Stark-¡Ya interrumpieron mi sueño!

Antes de que todos pudieran atacar de nuevo sintieron otra energía espiritual

-¡¡Al diablo con esos reiatsus espontáneos!!-grito ya desesperado Grimmjow

Y eran Hinamori y Karin...

-¡¡Ichi-ni!!-grito Karin

Toshiro y Matsumoto voltearon al oír ese nombre...ella era una humama ¿Cómo podía verlos?

-_"Ya me lo esperaba"_-pensó Byakuya

-¡Karin-chan!-grito Rukia

-¡Rukia!-exclamo Karin-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

-Este...

En eso todos los Espadas se voltean y le dan la espalda a los shinigamis

-¡Hey!-grito Ikkaku al ver que se iban-¡¡¿Qué hacen?!

-¡Nos largamos!-grito Szayel

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumichika

-¡¡Lo único que queríamos era matar a Ichigo, pero esta de esa forma no vale la pena vengarse!!-aclaro Stark

Harribel, Stark y Szayel desaparecieron por un shumpo mientras que los demás se quedaron ahí

-Nell...-dijo mini Ichigo

-No te preocupes por mi Ichigo...-dijo-Espero verte de nuevo, solo que esta vez en tu forma normal

-Kurosaki-kun...-susurro Orihime

Rukia con pasos desconfiados se acerco a Nell para que le entregara a mini Ichigo. Era su responsabilidad cuidarlo, además solo por hoy seria su niñera. Mañana sería libre

-Cuídalo bien...-dijo algo enojada Nell entregandoselo

-S...si...-respondió Rukia

En eso Nell desaparece con un shumpo al igual que Nnoitra.

-¡¡Espero que mañana estés a la normalidad Kurosaki!!-grito Grimmjow antes de irse-¡¡Te buscare y si no estas alto, no me importa que tan jodido estes!! ¡Te matare!

Mini Ichigo bufó en las mano de Rukia-Eso ya lo veremos...

Ulquiorria volteo a ver a Orihime con frialdad y esta reacciona de una manera sorpresiva

-_Mujer..._

Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de irse con un shumpo junto con Grimmjow

-Ulquiorra-san...-susurro Orihime

Karin daba unos pasos largos hacía Rukia y su mini hermano. Estaba algo frustrada, cansada y enojada. Quería saber la verdad ahora mismo. Ya su hermano ya no le iba a esquivar nada era hoy o nunca.

-¡¡Ichi-nii!!-grito Karin haciendo que sobresaltara el mini-¡¡ahora ya dime que ocurre aquí!!

-Karin-chan...yo...-tartamudeo Rukia

-¡Dime una cosa Ichi-nii! ¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!-señalo a los demás shinigamis-¡¡¿Y quiénes eran los que se acababan de ir?!! ¿¡Y qué te paso!? ¡Quiero respuestas ahora mismo!

Karin ya había perdido el control. Su mini hermano estaba nervioso.

-etto...-dijo Orihime acercándose-¿Eres Kurosaki-kun?

Mini Ichigo suspiro...¡ya para que ocultar la verdad!

-¡Ok, Ok! les diré...-dijo el mini

Karin y Orihime se asustaron. En verdad era Kurosaki Ichigo. Ellas creían que era una mentira pero no. Sus oídos y ojos no las engañaban. Eran Ichigo

-¡Hey!-grito el mini-¡¿Por qué se asustan?! ¡Supuestamente ya sabían que era yo!

Rukia ya estaba harta de las babosadas de mini Ichigo que lo apretujo un poco fuerte causándole dolor al mini.

-¡Maldita!-grito mini Ichigo-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¡Te lo mereces!-grito Rukia

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Por idiota!

Mini Ichigo jadeo ofendido-¡Tú eres la idiota!

-¡No tú!

-¡Kuchiki-san! no maltrates a Kurosaki-kun-intervino inútilmente Orihime

-aun así de ese tamaño Ichi-nii no a cambiado para nada...-dijo Karin

Pero detrás de ellos estaban los shinigamis viendo la escena. Y no era un buen entretenimiento que mirar.

-¡No entiendo!-exclamo Ikkaku-¿Por qué los Espadas se fueron?

-Ni idea...-contesto Renji viendo como se peleaban sus mejores amigos

-¡¿Y por qué ellos se pelean?!-pregunto de nuevo Ikkaku

-No se..-dijo irritado Hitsugaya

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los shinigamis...verlos pelear no era muy divertido.

-Byakushi...-dijo Yachiru jalándolo de su manga-¿Ahora me compras el helado?

Un pequeño gruñido salio de la garganta de Byakuya. Ya se sentía un padre cuando estaba al lado de la peli rosa.

-¡No entiendo muchas cosas!-grito Ikkaku rascándose su cabeza calva

-¡¡ayy!! Cállate Ikakku-grito Yumichika

* * *

Ya había caído la noche. Mini Ichigo tuvo que explicarles a Orihime y a Karin su estado. No quería recordar sus expresiones cuando les estaba contando. Por su parte, cuando iban los demás shinigamis a dejar su gigai, Urahara mandó a que Byakuya buscara el suyo o sino le pondría una multa, eso molesto mucho al noble y aun mas cuando Yachiru insistió tanto que le compraran su helado que termino comprandoselo para que se callara de una vez. No solo mini Ichigo disfruto demasiado ver a Byakuya sufrir, sino que hoy fue una grandiosa tarde de su último día como mini.

Y no hablemos de Kon...él es otra historia...

-¿Listo para tu último día?-dijo sonriente Rukia

-¡claro que si!-gruño un poco mini Ichigo

Rukia se rió por la determinación de mini Ichigo. Lo agarro y subió a la terraza de la casa. Se podía apreciar las estrellas tan brillantes y lindas de esa noche

Rukia inhalo el viento frío de la noche. Ultima vez que hará esto y ultima vez de ver a mini Ichigo de ese tamaño

-¿Preparado?-pregunto Rukia

Mini Ichigo asintió-¿Sabes cómo contar las estrellas no?

-¡Cállate!-grito Rukia-¡¡Arruinas el momento!

-Esta bien...esta bien-dijo el mini-por si las dudas...las contare contigo

Rukia bufó-Idiota

Dejaron aun lado las peleas para contar las estrellas. Rukia señalaba cada estrella que contaba y mini Ichigo le seguía desde abajo. Solo era en cuestión de segundos para que esa pesadilla terminase. Mini Ichigo sintió que Rukia junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos. Eso solo significaba una cosa, ya había terminado de contar. El pelo pincho naranja no podía evitar ponerse nervioso. Ya faltaba muy poco, estaba muy ansioso.

-_"Por favor...que regrese Ichigo a su tamaño actual"-_pensó Rukia con todo su corazón

Lentamente sus ojos violetas se abrieron y tenían la esperanza que cuando viera a mini Ichigo seria el poste de luz que ella conocía. A ese hombre que guardaba en su corazón.

Pero luego Rukia se percato que...Ichigo estaba igual de enano

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-grtio Rukia-¡¡¡Aun no has vuelto a la normalidad!!!

Mini Ichigo sintió que su sangre hervía a cada momento

-¡URAHARA!

* * *

Por otra parte en la tienda de Urahara...

-¡Muy bien! y¿a todos estamos listos?-pregunto Kisuke con maletas en mano junto con Tessai e Yoruichi

La felina temblaba de ira-¡¡Ese es tu plan!! ¡¡Escapar al saber que le dijiste a esos dos es una gran mentira!!

-No es escapar...-corrigió algo nervioso el rubio-....eso solo buscar a Ururu y a Jinta en donde quiera que esten y buscar la cura...para Kurosaki-kun...

Yoruichi se enojo mas-¡eres un cobarde!

-¡deprisa!-dijo Tessai-¡siento el reiatsu elevado de Kurosaki-kun!

Kisuke e Yoruichi se vieron-Te dije que se enteraría-dijo Urahara-por eso hay que escapar...-dijo corriendo hacia la salida

Yoruichi suspiro...ella no era del tipo de personas que escapaba...pero esta vez le haría caso a Kisuke.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos...la Tienda de Urahara estaba cerrada y vacía.

* * *

Mini Ichigo temblaba de ansiedad e ira. Al igual que Rukia estaba algo decepcionada y enojada a la vez, era un sentimiento algo raro. Habían probado diez veces la misma rutina y mini Ichigo no volvía a su tamaño original

-Mañana matare a Urahara...-dijo mini Ichigo enojado

-Te acompaño...-dijo con ira Rukia

No solo Urahara los había engañado. Sino que mañana había que ir al instituto...adiós al día de descanso.

* * *

**OK! que les parecio? xD...como veran...el proximo es el ultimo si?? y otra vez mil disculpas por actualizar tarde! perdon si no dejo casi nada de mensajes de la autora...pero ya tengo sueño -.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado! nos vemos en el proximo! cuidense!!**

**

* * *

**

¿Review?


	11. Chapter 11: Capitulo final

**Ok!! me enoje! xD...porque...ya tenía el capitulo para hoy en la tarde! pero sabes que!! esta compu!! me lo borra asi espontáneamente!! y me irrite y ahhhh!!!!! tuve que volver a escribirlo!! Pero ni modo! **

**Gracias a SaraKem, FerchaO, aLeKuchiki-zr, naoru 133, metitus, byakushi, Ruki-Hisa-Chan y a toda la gente linda que lee este fic! me hacen muy feliz^^ Y disculpen si tengo faltas o no pueda contestarles nada! T_T, falta de tiempo! y estoy estresada! porque ya el resto de esta semana no tengo tiempo! espero que comprendan T_T**

**Sin nada mas que decir! aqui esta el ultimo T_T, que lo disfruten!! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mio, es de Tite Kubo

* * *

**El Deseo Caprichoso**

**Capitulo 11: Capitulo final**

Se había terminado el instituto. Ya era tarde, había pasado dos horas desde que Rukia y mini Ichigo salieron corriendo hacia la tienda de Urahara, pero con su mala güero no lo encontraron. La tienda estaba cerrada con doble llave con candado muy grueso.

-¡¡Esto es el colmo!!-grito mini Ichigo furioso en el hombro de Rukia. Casi le revienta el tímpano a la pobre-¡¡Ese maldito de Urahara no aparece por ningún lado!! ¡¡Cuando lo encuentre juro que…!!

Mini Ichigo ya no emitió palabras a causa del apretón que le ejercía Rukia al sostenerlo con fuerza-¡¡No me grites en el oído, idiota!! ¡¡No eres el único que no le ha ido nada bien en este día!!

Mini Ichigo se puso rojo como el cabello de Renji—¡¡Cierra la boca enana del demonio!! ¡¡Yo he sufrido más que tú en toda esta semana!! ¡¡Y es por TU culpa!!

-¡¡¿Mi culpa?!!-se detuvo Rukia

-¡¡Si!!-se acerco como pudo mini Ichigo hacia le rostro de la pelinegra—¡¡Tú y tu maldito deseo hicieron que me encogiera!!

-¡Pues yo recuerde fue tu culpa por insultarme y pedir el deseo en primer lugar!

Era bueno saber que ambos estaban solos en lugar. Si hubiera gente los miraría raro; su relación en si era rara que solo ellos se comprendía y aun así llevarse bien, pero ahora esos dos estaban liberando estrés del día, tal vez de la semana. Para ambos no fue fácil enfrentar ese problema. Para ser honesta, los dos tuvieron la culpa. Cada vez los gritos se hacían mas fuertes y agudos. Causando así que los pájaros volaran de sus árboles por los gemidos de dolor mini Ichigo y los suspiros ofendidos de Rukia.

-¡¡Por tu culpa bese a alguien!!-grito Rukia—¡¡y roce los labios de Nii-sama!!

-¡¡¿Cómo?!!-grito mini Ichigo asustado. Rukia se quemo solita—¡¡¡Besaste a Byakuya!!!

-¡¡Dije rosar no besar!!

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-aun no se lo podía creer el mini—¡¿Necesitabas consuelo de tu hermano metrosexual?!

Eso ruborizo a Rukia-¡¡Idiota no!!

-¡¿Entonces por qué?!

Mini Ichigo no lo comprendía. ¿Por qué Rukia hizo eso? ¿Fue un accidente? o quizás...Rukia le gustaba Byakuya. ¡Era imposible! pero en la mente del mini pasaba muchas cosas en su mente ahora. Ya muchos habían besado a Rukia menos el estimado peli naranja. No es que estuviera enamorado de Rukia. Rukia es Rukia nada mas. ¿Pero eran celos o solo era por la confesión tan repentina?

-¡Ese es mi problema Ichigo!-dijo apretando mas fuerte Rukia

Mini Ichigo tiene cuerpo de acero. Es un milagro que no se le haya roto nada.

-¡¡Ya déjame de apretar Rukia!!-le rogo mini Ichigo

-¡No hasta que te arrepientas de insultar a Nii-sama!

-¡Pero si es verdad!-decía ya sin aire mini Ichigo—¡Byakuya tiene cuartos secretos de belleza entapizados con el rostro de Hisana y tiene un diario donde escribe sobre sus sentimientos!

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Rukia muy sorprendida

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki había un cierto noble dentro del baño haciendo una tarea muy laboriosa que dependía de vida o muerte. Era tan delicado ese trabajo que si cometías un error eso arruinaría el honor de una buena imagen.

Byakuya estaba en el baño listo para rasurándose el bigote. Se estaba aplicando la crema de afeitar marca Kuchiki en su blanco y varonil rostro. Jamás había usado esa crema de afeitar porque nunca en la vida le había salido bigote. Toda la culpa la tiene Urahara.

El noble gruño levemente. La espuma se había desviado del lugar deseado por culpa de su dedo. Era la tercera vez que le pasaba eso. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Hablaban de él en alguna parte del universo.

* * *

Rukia caminaba con aires ofendidos alrededor de ella. Estaba enojadisima con mini Ichigo, no solo no se arrepintió por decir "gay" a su Nii-sama, sino que también le decía incoherencias sobre su mala suerte de ser pequeño e insultarla de nuevo que era una enana.

¿Qué paso con mini Ichigo? Recibió su castigo. Estaba inconsciente en la bolsa de Rukia. De tantos golpes que le dio Rukia para ver si volvía su cerebro en sí se desmayo.

-No va a despertar por un largo rato-dijo Rukia al percatarse que ya se hacía de noche

Ese día había pasado muchas cosas extrañas. El día de hoy Kon no se apareció por ningún lado.

-_Se perdió..-_pensó Rukia en Kon-_¡Bueno...!_

También en el salón de clase nuestros amigos ya sabían sobre mini Ichigo y su existencia y eso le causo jaqueca. En especial los chistes sarcásticos de Ishida como: "Pareces un juguete que sale de premio en los cereales de niños" o como: "Si te enseñara a un perro raza Doberman este se asustaría por tu cara de delincuente; pensaría que esta endemoniado el muñeco."

No debemos de olvidar el típico y característico arreglo de lentes de Ishida después de una opinión constructiva. Jamás olvidará el rostro de mini Ichigo tratando de gritarle pero como se las pasaba por muñeco no podía ya que ocasionaría un gran escándalo.

Eso hizo reír un poco a Rukia. Sin embargo, Orihime siempre trato de ayudar a mini Ichigo a ver si su comida funcionaba de algo. Chad también apoyo con su silencio.

Pero lo mas extraño cuando fue la hora de receso cuando mini Ichigo al fin le podía alegar todo lo que quisiera a todo pulmón a Ishida mientras que Orihime le daba de comer a ver si con eso crecía. Ya le habían contado lo sucedido y que nada había cambiado en la altura del mini y Orihime quería ayudar, pero cuando destapo su comida unos hombres extraños de negro con lentes oscuros llegaron y dijeron que era del gobierno diciendo que se tenían que llevar a Orihime ya que descubrió la cura de tener una juventud eterna por medio de sus raras comidas. Eso fue muy raro...los de la marca Kuchiki ya tienen competencia.

Rukia alzó su vista para ver las estrellas. Las vio con nostalgia.

-Fui una estúpida en creer que Ichigo volvería a la normalidad con todo esto—monologo—¡Maldito Urahara! ahora tendremos que esperar 80 años para que Ichigo sea alto de nuevo—pausó—¿Ahora que haré?

Pero lo que Rukia no se daba cuenta que era perseguida por hombres escondidos entre los arbustos.

-Ahí esta jefe...-susurro un hombre rubio-...como se lo prometimos

El jefe la examinó de arriba hacía abajo con ojos de lujuria y deseo.

-Las prefiero con mas cuerpo...pero no esta nada mal...

Los hombres rieron satisfechos al ver que pudieron satisfacer a su jefe. Ellos no eran común y corrientes, eran pervertidos que buscaban y espiaban a mujeres de todo Japón para poder llevárselas, aprovecharse de ellas y si era posible, venderlas como prostitutas en un prostíbulo. Al ver Rukia estaba sola les facilitaba el trabajo. Era hora o nunca, debían atraparla ya.

-Es raro saber que no este con ese cabeza de zanahoria-dijo uno

-¡No lo invoques!-alzó la voz el jefe—Es mejor que no este presente—Rió con maldad—Ahora...atrapémosla

Caminaron sigilosamente hacia la pelinegra. Ella no se daba cuenta de que la andaban persiguiendo ni siquiera escuchaba los pasos que venían hacía ella; estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Un hombre tenía un bate de baseball en sus manos. Cerca de ellos había un auto con un hombre en el volante listo para solo salir disparado para la fuga.

En un paso rápido, el que tenía el bate se lo paso rosando en el cuello de Rukia mientras jalaba hacía atrás para estrangular su cuello.

-_"¿Qué?"—_pensó Rukia al darse cuenta de la situación

La noble no era débil. A pesar de su tamaño sabía técnicas especiales para librarse en una situación así. Así que Rukia con la parte de su talón alzo su pierna y empujo hacía atrás en la parta baja del hombre. Mientras esté gritaba Rukia aprovecho a golpear a los que podía dejar inconscientes dándoles en los puntos débiles del cuerpo.

-¡¡A ella!!-grito el jefe enfurecido al ver que sus hombres eran derrotados por una mujer

Pero era inútil, Rukia era bastante habilidosa cuando de artes marciales se trataba gracias por la Sociedad de Almas.

El jefe gruñía con desesperación. Ella debía ser de él y de nadie mas. No le gustaba perder. No le gustaba que las cosas no salieran como quería. Con ira agarro el bate de baseball y corrió hacía Rukia. Como era demasiado esfuerzo para el gigai Rukia no podía concentrarse tan fácilmente atacando y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo. Rukia no lo vio venir. El jefe golpeo con dureza la cara de Rukia en la sien cayendo bruscamente en el suelo.

Mini Ichigo gimió al sentir un fuerte golpe. Como si la mochila cayó al suelo. Vio a través de un pequeño orificio que el zipper de la bolsa no cerro. Al ver hacia el exterior se sobresalto aterrado.

-Ru...kia

El mini observaba como esos depravados de hombres se llevaban a Rukia inconsciente en el auto. Pero eso no fue que su ira creciera aun mas, fue causa de esas manos sucias de esos hombres aprovechando tocarla en su frágil cuerpo. Y lo peor...nadie se molesto en llevar la mochila donde se encontraba mini Ichigo.

-¡No!...¡NO!-grito mini Ichigo tratando de abrir la mochila, pero era imposible. Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la mochila no se abría por nada del mundo

Mini Ichigo sintió la presión al ver que los hombres entraban con el cuerpo de Rukia en el auto.

-¡¿Por qué?!-se dijo así mismo—¡¡¿Por qué esta ocurriendo todo esto?!! ¡¡Ábrete de una maldita vez!! ¡ÁBRETE!

Con todas sus fuerzas trataba mini Ichigo salir, pero...¿Qué haría si saliera? Estaba de ese tamaño y no podía hacer nada al respecto

-¡¡Arranca!!-dijo le jefe al conductor del auto

El conductor trato de arrancarlo pero el auto cedía. Aún tenia tiempo mini Ichigo

Rukia cobraba la consciencia que abrió los ojos lentamente...

-Ichi...go...

-¡¡Esta despierta!!-grito el rubio

-¡¡Yo haré que te duermas de nuevo!!-dijo el jefe ahorcándola con su mano

Rukia gemía y se retorcía en el asiento. No podía hacer nada. Su gigai no la dejaba, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque estaba cansado. La pelinegra empezó a ver borroso y el aire le faltaba notoriamente. Desvió su mirada tratando de ver la mochila donde se encontraba mini Ichigo

-_"Vuelve...vuelve a tu tamaño original...Ichigo..."_-suplicaba en su mente Rukia

Mini Ichigo jalaba con mas fuerza para poder abrir la mochila, pero no daba sus frutos, ya se empezó a desesperar aun mas.

-_"¡¡Si tan solo estuviera en mi tamaño original nada de eso estaría pasando!!"_-pensó mini Ichigo con el ceño fruncido—"_¡¡Quiero volver a mi tamaño original!!"_

_

* * *

_Muy lejos de Karakura estaba el distinguido Urahara y compañía escondidos donde nadie se atrevería a buscarlos. Es mas donde nadie pensaría que él estuviera ahí. En el basurero Central.

-¡Wakala!-dijo Yoruichi en una pila de basura—¡¡Esto es peor que mojarse!!-dijo la felina

-¡No te quejes Yoruichi-san! ¡Aquí estamos salvados!-grito Urahara sentado como si nada en la basura agitando su abanico con una sonrisa

-Es increíble que aquí encontramos a Ururu y a Jinta en este lugar-dijo Tessai

Los estimados niños estaban jugando con la basura cerca de los adultos. No les importaba ensuciarse o que olieran mal, lo único que querían era que Urahara los regañara.

-¡Si, si!-grito Jinta—¡Aquí nos escondimos todo el tiempo!—vio a Ururu que estaba barriendo—¡¡Ururu que tonta!! ¡No barres en un basurero!

-Perdón...-dijo cabizbaja

Jinta se voltea a Urahara y lo ve detenidamente

-¡Oye viejo!-le grita—¿Qué paso con esos dos? ¿Acaso Ichigo ya volvió a su tamaño original?

Urahara rió entre su abanico—Ya que lo mencionas...Kurosaki-kun no ha vuelto y jamás volverá a su tamaño original

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sorpresivo Jinta. Eso causo que Urahara recibiera miradas confusas de los presentes

Yoruichi se acerco fríamente y se pone a la altura de Urahara sin sentarse, le daba asco tocar la basura—¿A qué te refieres que no volverá a su tamaño? Se que esa leyenda "cumple deseos" es falsa...pero...¿Qué tan grave es el asunto?

Urahara se rió plácidamente, sólo él comprendía y sabía la solución a este problema—¿Grave? jaja—rió elegantemente—No es para nada grave este problema

-¿Y entonces...?-pregunto Tessai

-Verán...Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san deben desearlo con todo el corazón

Todos lo miraban sin comprender...la basura ya pudrió mas la mente del rubio.

-¿Como?-pregunto bajito Ururu

Urahara sonrió—Cuanto te apuesto que Kurosaki-kun dejo que Kuchiki-san dejara todo eso en sus manos sin ni siquiera preocuparse de al menos desearlo el también

-¿Entonces dices qué debían desearlo juntos al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Yoruichi

-Si

-¿Y qué todo eso de contar estrellas era un engaño?

-Si

-¿Todo eso fue una perdida de tiempo?-dijo desesperada Yoruichi

Urahara asintió y levanto su dedo pulgar—¡Exacto!—luego de decir eso, el rubio sintió una patada en la cara por parte de Yoruichi

-¡¡¿Entonces por qué no les dijiste eso desde el principio?!!

Urahara gimió y cayo bruscamente en una pila de basura, después de salir de ahí, empezó a escupir basura que se le había entrado en la boca. Mala idea abrir la boca mientras caía. En eso Yoruichi se para en frete de él

-¿Y bien?-dijo cruzando los brazos

Urahara le sonrió con basura entre los dientes. Lastima...los dientes eran nuevos.

-¡Que asco!-grito Tessai mientras que Ururu se asustaba y Jinta vomitaba

Luego Urahara se levanto—Porque seria entretenido ver como sufren—pauso—Ademas...—dijo viendo a los demás-...esos dos...deben descubrirlo por su cuenta

Yoruichi se relajo un poco y dijo—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

Urahara sonrió y abrió su boca para poder emitir palabras

* * *

Rukia ya no aguantaba mas...se respiración era agitada y entrecortada. Miraba nubloso y tenia ganas de gritar por ayuda, pero ella era un Kuchiki, jamás pediría ayuda en especial sino hay nadie alrededor para gritarle y que la salvara.

Mini Ichigo estaba exhausto ya no le quedan fuerzas. Era un milagro que el auto no arrancaba, pero eso no ayudaba de mucho. Con ira y ansiedad mini Ichigo temblaba descontroladamente, tan solo tener la idea que se llevarían a Rukia le consumía el alma.

-"¡¡_Quiero ser como antes!!"—_pensó con desesperación

El pulso de Rukia se debilito, ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

-_"Quiero que Ichigo sea como antes..."-_pensó ya débil Rukia

Ambos, Rukia y mini Ichigo cerraron sus ojos y pensaron-_"¡¡Deseo que volver/vuelva a ser alto otra vez!!"_

En ese momento el auto empezó a reaccionar

-¡Funciona!-grito el conductor

-¡¡Pues que estas esperando idiota!! ¡¡Sácanos de aquí!!

Mini Ichigo sintió que algo le apretaba.

-¿Qué?-se dijo así mismo al percatarse que el espacio se volvía mas pequeño—¡¡Estoy creciendo!!—dijo alegre, pero...—¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Mi ropa se esta rompiendo!!

En cuestión de segundos Ichigo rompió la mochila. Se ruborizo al sentir que estaba como vino al mundo. Sus pequeñas ropas no aguantaron en el proceso de crecimiento. Se percato que ninguno de los hombres se había dado cuenta de su presencia y aún no se habían ido.

-¡Es mi oportunidad!

Ichigo no sabía cómo, cuándo y por qué volvió a la normalidad. Eso no le importaba en esos momentos. Lo primero que iba hacer era robarle unos pantalones a un hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo. No le importaba si solo eso llevaba. Debía salvar a Rukia. Lo mejor que él podía hacer.

Ya con uno pantalón negro y ajustado ya puesto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacía los hombres dentro del auto.

-¡¡Hazlo caminar ya!!-grito el jefe

El auto ya estaba a punto de correr a toda velocidad hasta que una patada de Ichigo hacía la parte de enfrente del auto asusto a los hombres. Ichigo sonreía maliciosamente

-Él...doblo el...capó...-dijo el rubio señalándolo temblorosamente

Ichigo trono sus nudillos marcando así sus músculos de la parte de adelante, ya que no tenía camisa.

-Se metieron con la chica equivocada...-dijo fríamente al ver a Rukia desmayada en el asiento trasero mientras se dirigía hacía ellos

Lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de horror de los hombres al ser golpeados por un ser que no controlaba su ira.

* * *

-Con que aquí estas...-dijo una voz en un terreno baldío

Era Isshin que había encontrado a Kon agonizando en posición fetal muy asustado

-Niños...helados...golpes...-decía Kon asustado

Isshin con su traje de shinigami tenía un guante parecido al de Rukia con la calavera y fuego azul alrededor se lo puso y empujo al falso Ichigo para que la píldora se saliera del gigai.

-Vamos-dijo Isshin—Ichigo nos necesita

* * *

Ichigo corría y corría sin rumbo alguno. Tenía a Rukia en sus brazos aun inconsciente. Necesitaba atención medica inmediata, esa herida en su sien lo preocupaba mucho. De tan solo pensar si algo malo le pasase atormentaba la mente del chico.

-_"¿Los shinigamis pueden morir al percibir que el gigai se este muriendo?"-_pensó Ichigo mientras corría

De pronto, Ichigo se detuvo a un parque cercano. Cuando acabo con esos hombres, solo tomo a Rukia y se fue huyendo. No tuvo tiempo en revisar su condición actual lo que importaba en esos momentos era huir. Pero ya mas tranquilo, Ichigo con cuidado dejo el cuerpo de Rukia en en suelo y sin perder el tiempo tomo su pulso en el cuello.

Ichigo se tenso-_"Su pulso es muy débil"_

No la podía perder, no estos momentos. No quería perderla, pero tenía que hacer algo ya. Sabía que tenía que hacer, pero a la vez lo quería. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Pero dejo su lado su orgullo para salvarle la vida a su amiga. Por los consejos y enseñanzas que le había dado su padre estaba mas que preparado para hacerlo. Tembloroso toco los labios de Rukia y los separo un poco. Su piel era tan suave y delicada. Cuando lo hizo se acerco mas a sus labios muy ruborizado. Solo al rosarlos sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Tenía que darle respiración boca a boca.

-_"¡La estoy besando!"-_Pensó Ichigo exaltado

Hizo eso tres veces hasta que Rukia empezó a toser levemente. Ichigo se aparto un poco para que respirará y coloco la cabeza de Rukia sobre su regado para que tuviera algo mas cómodo para apoyar su cabeza y no el piso frío. Lentamente Rukia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un chico de cabellera anaranjada.

-Ichi...-Rukia ya no pudo emitir mas palabras ya que el dedo indice de Ichigo se poso en sus labios

-No hables estas muy débil...necesitas descansa...-dijo Ichigo preocupado

Rukia se percato que Ichigo ya estaba en su tamaño original y eso le causo tanta alegría en su alma—Ichigo...tu ya estas...

Pero de nuevo Ichigo puso su dedo en los labios de Rukia—Te dije que no hables...ya se que estoy en mi forma normal...-dijo acercándose mas al rostro de Rukia-...enana

Rukai quedo perpleja por ese susurro y no lo podía negar, ahora ella era la enana. La pelinegra golpeo suavemente en el abdomen desnudo de Ichigo y se levanto

Ichigo alzo la vista, pudo notar que la luz de la luna hacía que las facciones de Rukia resaltaran aún mas. Se miraba hermosa. Este también se levantó al percatarse el golpe en la sien que tenía Rukia. Su mano sujeto y acaricio la herida de la pelinegra, Rukia hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el roce de los dedos de Ichigo en su piel.

-¿Te duele mucho?-dijo con preocupación

Rukia conocía muy bien esa mirada. La mirada de culpa y preocupación que a veces Ichigo reflejaba cuando ella estaba herida. Rukia acaricio la mano del pelinaranja con la cual estaba en su rostro—¿Con quién crees que tratas?—sonrió encantadora—Estoy bien...-dijo esto camino unos cuantos pasos dándole la espalda—No necesitas preocuparte por mi...-diciendo eso se voltea—Que bueno que...ya estés bien Ichigo

Ichigo se encamino hacía ella estando detrás, y sin alto aviso le beso su mejilla a Rukia lo cual quedo estupefacta—Todo fue gracias a ti Rukia...te lo agradezco mucho

Rukia no intento ocultar su notorio rubor. Ese beso le había gustado. Lo único que pudo hacer Rukia fue sonreirle

-¡¡Vaya, Vaya!!-dijo una voz que provenía del cielo-¡¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!!-dijo Nnoitra

Ambos alzaron la vista al percatarse que estaba, Aporro, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow en el cielo.

-¡¡JAH!!-grito Grimmjow—¡Sabía que esa estirada te traería otra vez a tu altura!

-Te equivocas...-dijo Ulquiorra-..fue la comida de la _mujer_

-¡¡Ya empezaras con eso!!-grito Aporro

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al sentir otro reiatsu en el lugar—Llegas a tiempo...papá

Isshin con su traje de shinigami estaba detrás de ellos con el gigai de un falso Ichigo en sus brazos y dos píldoras en la mano. Entonces Isshin lanzo las píldoras haciendo que ambos lo agarraran

-Jeh...¡Parece que mi estúpido hijo ya esta de vuelta a la normalidad!—dijo Isshin sonriente-¡¡Si tuviera el poster de Masaki estaría tan feliz!!

-¡¡Cállate viejo!!-dijo Ichigo tragándose a Kon así pues estando en forma shinigami—Es hora de pelear

Grimmjow bufó—¡Tú seras el que perderá!

En eso Ichigo sintió que Rukia también se había transformado en shinigami. Este frunció el ceño—Rukia...estas herida, quédate aquí mientras yo termino con todo eso

Rukia suspiro enojada y se puso enfrente de Ichigo—¡Con esa herida no me voy a morir! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, en las buenas y en las malas!

El pelinaranja sonrió por esas palabras. Era cierto, Rukia siempre a estado a su lado, aun en los tiempos mas difíciles y un claro ejemplo fue que nunca lo abandono cuando era mini.

-Bueno...no digas que no te lo advertí—dijo Ichigo usando su shunpo

-¡¡Idiota!!-grito Rukia detrás de él con un shunpo

Isshin solo los observaba mientras Chappy y Kon hacían relajo. Ellos iban a estar bien.

-¡¡Ahí vienen!!-grito Grimmjow en guardia mientras los demás Espadas le seguían.

Desenvainaron sus zampakutos al ver el enemigo cerca. Pero los shinigamis pudieron percatar unos reiatsus muy conocidos. Eran los demás shinigamis. Sus amigos. Sus camaradas del Gotei 13.

-¡¡A la ataque!!-ambos bandos dieron un grito de guerra

Ichigo y Rukia jamás estarían solos...nunca. Porque ellos eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el basurero Central...

-¡¡¿Cómo es posible eso eran tus fines de decirles tal mentira?!!-dijo Yoruichi—¡¡Solo por diversión!!

Urahara asintió con la cabeza

-Dime una cosa, Urahara-dijo Tessai

-Claro...viejo amigo, lo que sea

Tessai respiro profundo—¿Cómo hiciste para que Kurosaki-kun estuviera de ese tamaño?

Afonía...todos querían saber la respuesta de Urahara—¡¡ahh!! Eso es muy fácil...-dijo sonriendo detrás del abanico—Fue...

Urahara dejo de hablar al percatarse que había una gran sombra encima de él...como si estuviera cayendo

-¡¡Wahh!!-dijo alguien cayendo encima de Urahara haciendo que el rubio quedara pura tortilla

Yoruichi lo reconoció al instante—¡¡Oomaeda!!

Este se sobresalto al oír su nombre, se había perdido entre los demás shinigamis al recibir un mensaje que los Espadas habían vuelto.

En eso Urahara salio como pudo...

-¿Esta bien Urahara?-pregunto Tessai

Pero lo único que podía ver Urahara eran estrellitas alrededor de él—¿Cómo me llamo?

Todos quedaron como piedra...Urahara había perdido la memoria...jamás sabrían como fue que encogió a Ichigo de esa manera.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**Fin**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo!! perdón si no pongo mayor cosa en las notas de autora...es que no me da tiempo! ahora fue milagro de volver hacer este capitulo de nuevo -.-" lo quería terminar hoy! porque otro día no sabre cuando podre actualizar!! pero ni modo!! eso fue todo!! espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho como yo! espero verlos en otros fics mios!! y declaro que "El deseo caprichoso" como terminado!! llorare T___T, cuanto ame escribir este fic, loco, lleno de OCC (perdon si lo hubo) y a la vez tonto xD**

**Se cuidan! y sigan bellos :D**

**

* * *

**

**¿Un último review?  
**


End file.
